Resolutions
by babyloly
Summary: AU - some paersons in the legacy have to reach a certain resolution that will affect the rest of thier lives.
1. Disclaimer + Chapter one

*Title: The Jerusalem Adventure

*Title: Resolutions

*Author/pseudonym: Babyloly

*Email address: babyloly@yahoo.com

*Rating: R

*Focus: Phillip, Nick, Ben and Abi

*Status: new unfinished

*Special warnings: None 

*Archive: If you like just let me know where

*Disclaimer: This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or The SCI-Fi Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, or anybody else who owns an interest in "Poltergeist: The Legacy". *Episode spoilers Episode Title from Season No. 

*Summary: Time to make some resolutions on some parties of the legacy.

****

Chapter one

He stared at the young naked woman sleeping by his side. It's only been a few days, and he still couldn't believe she is now his wife and lover. A few weeks earlier he thought he had lost her forever. But now she was lying peacefully next to him. His wife now. It seemed so natural. He remembered their love making last night. It was so tender yet passionate at the same time. He felt he could never, will never get enough of her. 

God, I love her so much he thought.

"Would you cut it out already" he heard her say.

"Cut what out?" he asked a tone of innocence in his voice.

"Staring at me. God, I feel my face burning from your looks," she said opening her eye staring at her husband. 

"Good morning sweetie" he said.

"Good morning my love" she replied.

I love him so much she thought looking at his handsome face. I can't believe I almost gave up on his love. Who would have thought that after so many years of friendship we would end up married? Go figure. 

She looked into his eyes and smiled again. "I love you so much Ben Adler, husband of mine."

"I love you to Abi Rayne Adler. I still can't believe you are mine."

She snuggled up closer to his body, burying her face in his chest, kissing it softly. "I'm yours Ben, Forever and ever," she said.

He put a hand under her chin pulling her face so her eyes would meet his. Then he lowered his lips to meet hers, kissing her tenderly at first but it soon became more and more passionate, which she returned with the same amount of passion.

When they finally broke of the kiss to come up for air, he said "I hate to part from you Abi, but if I want to take you on a proper honeymoon, I have to get to work and finish up a few things."

"I know," she said, wishing she didn't have to let him go.

He kissed her again one last kiss before he went into the bathroom to shower.

Abi closed her eyes and soon was asleep again.

As Ben came out of the bathroom, he looked at his naked wife sleeping. The covers fell of her so he went over to the bed kissed her on the forehead and covered her with a light blanket, then left.

Abi finally woke up about two hours later. She looked at the watch. "9am, I have to get up" she mumbled to herself. She got out of bed showered and dressed really quick then headed off to see her children.

"Good morning grandma, grandpa." She gave them both a hug before heading to her children's beds. She kissed and hugged each of them, happy to see them there.

"I'm glad to see you so happy Abi," said Hanna.

"Me to" came Joseph's response.

"I'm so happy you guys decided to stay with us here."

"We are very happy to" answered Hanna. After being with these precious creatures for the past eighteen months they didn't want to part from them. 

She kissed her children again and went down to her office, where Ethaniel was already waiting for her.

"You look great," he said.

"Thanks, I feel great."

"Ethaniel?" she started, "Can you handle the house for a few weeks on your own?"

"Planning a long honeymoon?" he asked smiling.

"Yes, I guess so," she said smiling back at him.

"Sure," he replied. "I can manage on my own for a while."

"Thank you. I really appreciate all the help and hard work you do. I couldn't possibly run this place without you," she said to him.

"Thanks Abi," he said. "That means a lot to me. Your trust means a great deal to me."

He went out of the office just as Phillip came in. 

"Good morning Phillip," said Abi.

"Good morning Abi," he replied. "Do you have some free time today?" he asked.

"I can make some if you need me for something."

"Well, I have to leave in two days and I was wondering if you could possibly give me a tour of this amazing city."

"No problem. I have a little thing I have to take care of about 15 minutes then we can leave. Ok?"

"Sure, I'll wait for you in the living room," he said.

She nodded at him and sat at her desk to finish what had to be done. She went over to the control room when she was done and informed Ethaniel and the others of her plans. "If you need me for anything, call me on my cell." Then left to meet Phillip.

Just as she and Phillip where about to leave the house Ethaniel came running out of her office. "Abi," he said, "I'm glad I caught you, Sloan and Derek are on the phone, Conferences call. They want to talk to you."

Abi considered for a minute. She had a good idea why Sloan wanted to speak to her but she didn't really want to deal with it at the moment so she said to Ethaniel "Tell them I already left and that you'll have me call them back in the evening." She grabbed Phillips arms and rushed out of the house.

Ethaniel stood there for a second. "I hate it when she does that to me" he said to himself then went back to the office to give the message to Derek and Sloan.

Sloan was not very thrilled of the news. He seemed to be angry. "Tell Abi I expect her to call me as soon as she gets in the house. It is rather urgent," he said. "And Derek I'll talk to you later," he said then hung up the phone.

**__**

Outside the house

"The last thing I need right now is talking to Sloan" she said. "Sorry Phillip didn't mean for you to witness me lie." 

He laughed and said; "Well I can certainly understand why you are reluctant to talk to Sloan. I know your father and the rest of the San Francisco members feel the same. I don't really know him."

They were walking together in the streets and alleyways of the old holy city. Walking through the mixed markets where both Arab and Jewish merchants were sitting together offering their goods. 

After a while Abi suddenly stopped and asked him "Phillip, what do you think of all that has happened? I mean about the possession, my death and coming back. What do you make of this?"

"I have to be honest Abi," he answered, "I have no idea what to say or to make of this. I have never witnessed such an event. It actually blew my mind. And seeing Julia and Jimmy, well that was so strange. I have never met someone like you."

"Like me. What do you mean like me?" 

"I mean an angelic being. I mean someone who was an angle and chose to be born human to help humanity," he said. 

"It is so strange to me. When I was in the other realm I saw these three judges and the one named Othniel told me that when I get back to my physical body I would not remember any of this. Me being an angel. But I do. I also have lots of memories from past lives. It's really confusing. And frankly it scares me a little. Why Phillip? Why do I remember?" she asked him a pleading in her voice, hoping he will give her an answer that will ease her mind.

Phillip heard her pleading but he didn't know what to say. She was obviously very alarmed by the latest events. He wandered why didn't she talk to her father about it. Eventually he looked into her eyes and said, "I'm sorry Abi. I really don't know. All I can say and I know it's probably a cliche but God works in mysterious ways. When it will be time for you to know why you were left with the memory then you will know."

"Sorry to burden you with this Phillip, but thanks. I guess you are right," she said squeezing his arm a little in a thank you motion.

They were continuing their walk through the city when Abi again stopped and said "Phillip, you didn't really want to go sight seeing did you? I have visions of you being in Jerusalem before and not just once. You have something else on your mind don't you? Care to share it with me?"

Phillip wa little shaken. He didn't realize how powerful her sight is. "No Abi, you are right. I wanted to talk to you I just didn't know how to start or actually where to start." He paused and saw they were standing at the entrance to a coffee shop. "Shall we go in sit down and talk for a while?" he asked.

"Sure," said Abi following him into the coffee shop.

They sat down ordered their drinks and as soon as they got them and the waitress was no longer to be seen Phillip said, "I actually didn't mean to stay here. All I wanted was to help an old friend in need. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way."

Abi felt how hard it is for him to open up and expose his true feelings so she said nothing. She put a hand on one of his palms and encouraged him to continue.

"I thought this will be done and I'll go back to Ireland. But the things I've seen here have changed my mind. I have been having doubts about my being a priest for the longest time. After all that happened I was hoping I could stay here in your house for a while. Be close to an angelic being, well it struck me as a good idea. Maybe you can help me. Help me figure out what it is I'm supposed to be doing in this life. Maybe I'm not supposed to be a man of the cloth. Help me Abi. Please."

Abi listened to his words. She knew exactly how he feels. She was wondering about a lot of things lately. Like is she really Precept material. And other things that had bothered her.

"Phillip, you can stay here at the house for as long as you like," she said. "I can't promise I'll know how to help you, but I can try. Maybe we can help each other. I've been having my doubts as well lately."

He took her hand in his and kissed it. "I can't thank you enough," he said. 

They sat there quietly for a while longer finishing their drinks and then headed back to the house. Abi suddenly fell to her knees moaning. Phillip didn't understand what was happening. He tried to help her back to her feet but couldn't. She sat on her knees for a few minutes until her moaning stopped all of a sudden. Phillip bent down on one knee. "Abi, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry, I just had a vision, and my visions are sometimes quite powerful, sometimes even painful."

"But earlier you said you had a vision of me in the city but it didn't seem to hurt," he said.

"Different visions," she said. "Some are painful because I have to do something about them. It's like an alarm. But others are just seeing things from someone's past or feeling them lie to me or something like that. Those are different. They don't hurt me."

"So what was this vision about?" he asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it, if that's ok with you," she said.

"That's ok." He helped her back to her feet "Are you feeling ok? Good enough to go on?" 

"Yes Phillip, I'm fine." But non the less she had to lean on him a while for support. 

It was clear to him she was not as ok as she said. That vision must have been terrible to shake her like that. But he said nothing. If she needs to talk she will.

They got back to the house and she called out to the housekeeper. "Edna, Father Callaghan will be staying with us for a while, can you arrange one of the guest rooms for him?"

She sent Phillip off with the housekeeper and went to her office to make the call she couldn't avoid any more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one ****

Chapter two

"Luna foundation," said the voice on the other side.

"Hi Alex, its Abi."

"Abi, Hi. How are you? How's married life?" asked Alex. She was in Derek's office and when he heard his daughter's name his head looked up from the papers they were working on.

"Marriage is great, and Ben is wonderful," she answered. "Is my father there?" she asked.

"Sure, Abi. Hang on." Alex handed the phone to Derek smiling at his anxious expression.

"Hi Abi. How are you my dear?" he asked.

"I'm fine dad. I'm sorry I missed you this morning."

"That's ok. Actually I was talking to Sloan about the report I sent him about the happenings in your house, and he said he wants to talk to you, so I suggested we make it a conference call. Did not want you to face his questions and demands alone."

"Thanks dad, but I can handle that. Did you have anything else you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Abi.

"No. Not really, just wanted to hear your voice. Know you are ok."

"Ok. Then I guess I'll call Sloan now."

"Do you want me to be online with you?" asked Derek. He knew what Sloan was like and he didn't want his daughter subjected to this man when he was angry. And damn was he angry when they spoke earlier.

"No dad. I can handle Sloan. I promise," she told him smiling to her self. In the month after her return from the dead she and him became even closer then before. Like a father and daughter should be.

"Dad, is there anything I should know about the reports you sent to him?" she asked.

"Not really, but I'll fax them to you just in case. Read them and then call him. And be sure to let me know what his reaction was."

"Thanks dad. I'll read these reports as you suggested then contact him. But I already know what he wants. And I wouldn't be surprised if he'll show up here in a day or two, or send someone form his house to check on us."

"Yes, I wouldn't be surprised about that," he said.

There was a slight pause, which made Derek a little worried. "Abi is everything all right?" he asked.

"Ok on this end," she said. "What about yours?"

"Everything is fine," he said.

"Are you sure dad? I have a strange feeling. Mostly it concerns Nick. Will you and the others keep a closer eye on him for a while?"

"Did you have a vision about him Abi? What was it?" asked Derek.

"I don't know dad. I had a vision but I'm not sure what to make of it, so just keep an eye on Nick for a while. Ok?" she said.

"Yes I will, and I'll tell Alex and Rachel to keep an eye on him as well. If anything happens I'll be sure to call you."

"Thank you father. I better call Sloan now. Talk to you later. I love you," she said and hung up.

"I love you to," he said but she wasn't there anymore. He wondered what she meant about Nick. He seemed to be ok. But he trusted his daughter's instincts and decided that he would do as he promised and keep an eye on the young man.

+++

Abi picked up the phone again and called Sloan. 

"Luna foundation," said Patricia when she answered.

"Hello Patricia," said Abi "This is Abi Rayne Adler speaking."

"Hello Abigail. William was expecting your call. Hold on I'll transfer the call to his office."

"Thank you," was Abi's reply.

"Hello Abigail," said Sloan when he picked up the phone. His anger has cooled off a little since the morning. 

"I'm sorry I missed you I was out with Father Callaghan," she said.

"Phillip is still there?" he asked.

"Yes. He will be staying with us for a while. So, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I was reading your fathers report on all that had happened," he begun.

"And you wonder why it took us so long to hand you the report. Is that it?" 

"That's one point," he said.

"Look William, I'm sorry. When everything was finished we just wanted to put it all behind us. And everything is ok, no side affects and no problems since then. So I'm sorry it took time and I know you probably want to send someone to check on us. If that's what you want I will not mind. We have nothing, make that I have nothing to hide."

"From Derek's report it seems there is nothing to worry about, but I would like to send an investigator from my house to check on things. I will be coming with her."

"Her?" asked Abi.

"Yes, her name is Amanda brown. She is my top researcher and field investigator."

"No problem," said Abi. "When can I expect you to arrive?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," he replied.

"See you then," she said and hung up the phone.

She reached for the phone again to call Ben. 

"Hi Abi," he said as he answered.

"Hi Ben. Busy?"

"A little he said. Never too busy for you though."

She laughed and then said "Honey can we put our honeymoon on hold for a little while?"

"Why would you wanna do that?" he asked surprised.

"Well some thing have come up. Phillip is gonna be staying here for a while, Sloan is coming tomorrow with an investigator to audit the house, and I think we should wait for a while. A few weeks maybe."

He didn't sound to thrilled about the idea but he said, "If you think it's necessary then we will wait for a while. But not too long."

"No love, not too long. I promise," she replied "I'll see you later."

"Later sweetie," he said before hanging up and going back to work.

Abi went to look for the housekeeper again, "Edna we will have two more guests in the house tomorrow. Make sure to arrange two rooms for them."

She then went to the control room to talk to her members of the house and explain the situation. "Listen guys, the head of the London house, who is also head of the whole legacy is coming tomorrow with an investigator to audit our house. I want you all to be honest and co-operate fully with the two of them. I don't anyone to lie, even if you think it's to protect me. No one lies. Only the truth."

Ethaniel looked at her a little worried, "Do we have to share everything with them? Are you sure about that?"

She handed him the reports Derek sent her by fax. "Copy them for everyone so they will know as much as Sloan does. Do not volunteer any information. Just answer the questions you are asked truthfully. Nothing more nothing less."

They all nodded in agreement. They knew their precept. She can handle just about anything. Most of them have known her since childhood. They all knew they would do anything for her as she would for them. If she says lying will hurt her and the house then no one will lie. 

She left the control room and was heading up to her room when another vision hit her. She had to sit on the stairs for a while, hoping no one will see her, but unfortunately Phillip was just coming down the stairs when he saw her sitting there. After witnessing it once he knew what was happening. He came and sat down next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders for support. As soon as it was over she bent her head down feeling sick. 

"I don't feel very well Phillip, I'm gonna go to my room and lay down for a while" she said.

"Abi are you sure you don't want to talk about these visions?" he asked.

"No," she said. "I can't. Not just yet."

He was looking at her as she went upstairs. He was worried about her. He decided that when Ben will come home he'll tell him what has happened. 

+++

Ben

Ben and his partner were sitting in their car following some guy suspected of murder. They did not have enough evidence to arrest him so they were following him around. He was walking down an old dark alley and the two policemen decided to follow him on foot. They were walking behind him when suddenly he disappeared inside an old factory. The two of them followed him in. The place was dark and stinking.

Ben and Jacob were looking at the man, and saw him digging something up. They were sitting in the shadows looking. They were horrified when they saw what he was digging out. It was a body. They both stood up and shouted "Freeze" to the man. He dropped the body he dug up and started running. Ben and Jacob ran after him through the dark place. Ben was faster and he jumped the man and they both fell to the ground. The man managed to push Ben of off him. A shot was heard, Then another.

Ben was still on the floor. He got up to see the man they were chasing falling down after Jacob shot him. Unfortunately he managed to shoot Jacofirst. Ben rushed over to his friend. The shot hit Jacob's arm. Thank god thought Ben. "Hang on man, I'll call for help." He called an ambulance and saw his friend being driven to the hospital. Some investigators were looking over at the scene. They listened to Ben's explanation on the event.

His captain looked at him and said "Ben I want your report on my desk ASAP." 

Ben left heading back to his office. He knew his friend's injury was not so serious so he filled out the report as fast as he could then called Abi. 

"Abi Adler" he heard her answer. 

He really enjoyed how she seemed to have gotten used to using his name. "Hi love," he said.

"Ben," she said anxious at the sound of his voice, he sounded tired and helpless. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said, "Jacob is not so fine. He was shot."

"I'm so sorry Ben. Is he gonna be ok?"

"Yes. He was shot in the arm. He'll be fine in a while. I called to tell you I'd be late. I'm gonna visit him in the hospital for a while."

"Need some company?" she asked.

"No love. I won't be there long."

"Ok. I'll wait with dinner for you." She told him.

"Ok. Love you," he said.

"Love you to, hurry back."

He hung up the phone and went to the hospital.

Around seven PM he arrived home. He saw Phillip sitting in the library reading. "Hey Phillip" he said.

"Good evening Ben" said the priest.

"Have you seen Abi?" asked Ben.

"She wasn't feeling very well so she went upstairs to rest for a while."

"She's sick?" wondered Ben and immediately started to run up the stairs to see his wife.

"Ben," Phillip tried to stop him so he can tell him about the visions Abi had, but Ben just rushed over to his wife to check on her. Nothing was more important then that.

He walked into the dark room, looking at her lying on the bed. She must have heard him come in cause she turned on the light turned to look at him and smiled. "Hi honey" she said.

"Were you feeling bed when I called earlier?" he asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter one ****

Warning - this chapter is rated NC-17

Chapter 3

She looked into his worried eyes, "Sorry honey," she said. "I'm fine. I had a few disturbing visions and I simply needed some rest, that's all."

"Visions?" he asked. "The kind that hurt you and leave you helpless? I hate it when that happens," he said climbing up to bed lying besides her putting his arms around her asking, "So how do you feel now?"

"I'm fine Ben, just a little lightheaded."

"Did you have dinner yet?" he asked

"No, was waiting for you." 

He hesitated for a minute then felt he must ask. "Abi, would you like to share these visions you had with me? Anything I can do to help?" He really hated how these visions were affecting her. 

"No Ben. Not yet anyway. Not until I can make some sense of them anyway."

"Ok then, come on," he said, "Let's get some food into you. You'll feel better."

She was lying in his arms reluctant to get up when suddenly for the third time that day another vision hit her. She curled up into Ben's body whispering "Oh god." He has seen her go through this before so he just held on to her as close and as tight as he could. Just trying to help her get through it.

"Damn it," he muttered. "I really hate this." He held on to her until he felt the tension leaving her body. "Now how many of these visions did you have today? And what was it all about? I wanna know, now. Don't you dare keep me in the dark," he said. "Tell me what you saw."

His tone of voice was demanding and Abi didn't feel like arguing with him, especially knowing how bad he feels about Jacob being hurt.

"I honestly don't know what they mean Ben," she said. "This is the third one today, but none of them was clear or made sense to me. And each one was different but the same."

"Different but the same, what do you mean by that?"

"I mean each one was about someone else. The first was about Nick. The second about you and the one I just had was about Phillip. At the beginning of it I saw one of you standing alone, every vision someone else. But at the end of each vision I saw the three of you standing in a circle holding something. I don't know what. None of these damn visions had any meaning to me. Not yet anyway. I'm sorry, I really don't know what it's all about. I'd tell you if I did. You know I would," she said trying to get him to calm down.

He knew she would. She will not lie to him. She never did before. She took great pride in her honesty. "It's ok honey. I know you will when you figure them out," he said then helped her to her feet and they headed down to the kitchen.

"Abi, are you ok?" asked Phillip when he saw them coming down.

"I'm fine Phillip. Just fine," she said smiling at him.

"Did you tell Ben about your visions?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, I did. And I had another one just now. Thank you for holding me through it," she said to Ben wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Another one? That's the third one today," said Phillip.

"Yes, let's just drop it for now. I'm starving," she said.

Ben held on to her pointing her in the kitchen's direction. "Me too," he said. "Phillip, you hungry?" he asked.

"Yes," answered the priest, "Starving actually. We didn't eat anything today," he said absent minded.

"Well, that's just great," said Ben. "What are you trying to do? Starve yourself? No wonder you didn't feel to well and light headed. Oh I could kick you for that."

"Sorry, I forgot," she said.

"Forgot to eat?" he wondered.

"Yes. I mean with the visions and all the other stuff, I forgot. I don't usually do that Ben."

He felt a little frustrated. She was right, she usually took good care of herself. He really shouldn't be so angry with her. He couldn't believe he lost his temper again. Jacob's injury must have shook him more then he was willing to admit and Abi obviously had a really bad day. "Sorry love. Didn't mean to blow up like that. Just got worried."

She turned to face him leaning softly against his body. Then hugging him tight. "That's ok," she said. "I still love you, don't worry about it."

He held on to her tight, close to his heart. "Try not to do that ever again," he whispered in her ear.

"No," she replied. "Never."

The three of them entered the kitchen and Ben opened the fridge to see what he can make for them. Luckily, there was a big pot of soup Edna made earlier. He poured three plates and heated them in the microwave.

"Eat," he ordered Abi as he put a plate before her.

She giggled but ate the soup quietly watching him going on making salad. There were some chicken left over and he put a piece for each of them in the microwave to warm up. Then he put a piece for her on a plate with some salad ordering her to eat it all. "You better finish all that's on there," he said, his tone of voice letting her know he wouldn't take no for an answer, or let her out of the kitchen before she was finished.

She didn't mind. It was kind of nice to see him making such a fuss over her. And she was actually really hungry.

Phillip sat with them eating quietly. Looking at the couple he suddenly felt a little pain in his heart. They are so very much in love, he thought when it suddenly hit him. He was envious. He wondered. Me envy? I never felt like this before. What the hell is wrong with me? 

Abi felt his anger and fear. She put a hand on one of his. "It will be alright Phillip," she said. "I promise."

He felt a little ashamed. The last thing he wanted to do was to interrupt their lives. Especially the shared lives they just started as a newly wed. 

"You are not interrupting Phillip," she reassured him. "Ben understands. And as I told you before, you can stay here for as long as you like. I will do all I can to help you deal with whatever it is. Trust me."

"I do trust you," he said, feeling a bit surprised. He only knows her a few days, and he feels he can share his deepest feelings and thoughts with her. 

She smiled at him. She was feeling much better now that she ate. Abi looked at Ben sitting and eating across the table and smiled at him, so much love in her eyes, he felt his heart miss a beat.

She wanted to kiss him but she felt sorry for Phillip and didn't want to make him feel more unease or uncomfortable then he already was. She stood up, put her dishes in the sink then went over to Phillip, put her hands on his shoulders. She leaned forward and gave him a slight kiss on his head. "Everything will be ok" she told him. She did the same with Ben, only she whispered in his ear "Hurry up" then left the kitchen to go upstairs.

Phillip and Ben were left alone eating quietly when the young priest suddenly said "She is a remarkable woman Ben, you are so lucky. You better hold on to her as close as possible, don't ever let her go."

Ben smiled in return, "I know Phillip, believe me I know. I'll just clear the dishes and go upstairs. You finished eating?"

"Yes, but don't worry about it. I'll do that," said Phillip referring to the dishes.

"Thanks," said Ben showing the other man where the dishwasher was. "Just put everything in and then try and get some sleep yourself. You look beat." He left the kitchen and ran upstairs to join his wife. When he entered the bedroom he found Abi lying on the bed, naked. He stood at the door for a minute staring and admiring her beautiful figure. 

"What are you doing way over there?" he heard her say a slight tease in her voice.

Slowly, while taking his clothes off he moved over toward the bed. He stood next to it and waited for her to make the first move. She got up on her knees and moved over to kiss him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, she pulled him over her. She was lying underneath him staring into his eyes. He looked back at hers his breathing getting heavy.

He lowered his head and his lips met hers in a pure display of passion. He then slowly moved down to kiss her whole body. Starting at her neck and going down to her breasts, her stomach. She responded to his kisses in moans of pleasure. 

He came back to meet her eye level and said, "I want you so much."

"Not just yet," she said smiling. So far, due to her lack of experience, he was in control of their lovemaking. She pushed him of off her "lay back," she said. Swanted to give him the same pleasure he gave her. He did as she asked rolled over pulling her so she'd sit on top of him. Abi repeated his actions kissing him from head to toe. 

"Abi," he suddenly said, "I don't think I can take this much longer. Make love to me."

She came back up to meet his eyes and said, "You want me? Then take me."

She didn't manage to say another word because she was suddenly lying underneath him again. She closed her eyes as she felt him sliding inside her and wrapped her legs around his hips pulling him so she could kiss him again.

Her eyes opened and were locked into his as he started to make love to her in a very slow motion. She felt tears filling up her eyes and she closed them again trying to stop the tears. 

Ben kissed her eyes. "Why are you crying my love?" he asked her softly.

"Not crying," she responded. "Tears of joy, I just love you so much."

He held on to her as close as he could, picking up the pace of their lovemaking. She responded every move he made, with the same heat and passion. He felt her reaching the edge and felt himself getting there too. She screamed his name as they both collapsed, she into the bed him on top of her.

He didn't move for a while, just laid on top still inside her. It took him a few minutes to recover, when she felt him aroused again whispering in her ear, "Ready for round two?"

"Yes," she said and gave in to the pleasure once again.

+++

She woke up suddenly feeling fear engulf her heart. She reached out her hands to find him sleeping safely by her side. She looked at the clock. It said 5am. Kissing his cheek gently so he won't wake up, Abi got dressed planning to go down to the gym hoping a good workout will get the fear she felt subside a little. The dream seemed so real it scared her. But it was just a dream, not a vision, she said to herself.

She looked at him again sleeping so well then left the room heading down.

It was almost two hours later when she finally got back up. Surprisingly, Ben was still asleep. She sat down on the bed next to him caressing his cheeks with her palms. He woke up looking at her. She felt sweaty and tired and in need of a shower, but to him, she was still the most beautiful woman in the world.

Ben sat up kissing her softly. "Wanna shower with me?" he asked.

"With pleasure."

+++ 

Downstairs 7:45am

Phillip entered the kitchen hoping he could make some coffee. Edna, the housekeeper was already hard at work making breakfast before everyone would show up. 

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"Oh, thank you father," she said, "But there really is no need, everything is quite ready. Just go in the dining room and help yourself."

Phillip headed for the dining room, which was already occupied with some of the legacy members. Ethaniel was drinking some coffee reading the morning paper. "Good morning father," he said.

"Mornin' Ethaniel." 

Abi and Ben came in. Abi ignored her usual place and chose to sit next to Phillip, hoping it will make him feel more welcome, less alone. A few minutes later the rest of the members arrived. Everyone was sitting at the table and talking about this and that. They were all talking in Hebrew and Abi suddenly said, "People, we have company, and since Phillip does not understand our language please for the time he's with us, respect him and speak English."

She squeezed his arm a little to encourage him when all have offered their apologies and tried to include him in the conversation. 

About an hour later Ben excused himself going of to work. Abi gave Ethaniel Sloan's flight number, asking him to arrange transportation for the man and his company. 

Abi excused herself as well saying, "I'm gonna be in my office the rest of the day, checking up on all our records and files to make sure nothing was overlooked or misplaced. Don't wanna give William Sloan the pleasure of putting us down for even the tiniest reason."

The rest of the member's nodded in understanding and went about their work. Around 11am Ethaniel knocked on Abi's office door. "Come in," he heard her say.

"Hey Abi. There are two really old folks here and they insist on talking to you."

"Did they give you a name?" she asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Levin," he replied. 

"Never heard of them. They give you any indication as to why they wanna talk to me?"

"Sorry. They didn't want to tell me anything. They insist on talking to you and only you."

"Hmm, well I suppose I could see what it's all about. Mind hanging around with me?"

"Sure Abi. I'll let them in."

As Ethaniel described, the Levin's were a strange old couple. Abi could hardly see their faces since they were both wearing hooded gowns. 

"So, How can I be of assistance to the two of you?" she asked.

"Ms. Hirsh, How old would you say we are?" asked the old man.

"It's Mrs. Adler now, but you can call me Abi, and sorry but I couldn't possibly guess that Mr. Levin, so why don't you just tell me that and how is it I can help you?"

"I'm 27," he said, "My wife is 25."

Abi and Ethaniel were both shocked looking at each other. They looked at the old couple amazed. 

"Ok," said Abi, "Care to tell me why you both look like you are a hounded years old?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter one ****

Chapter four 

Abi sensed something strange but couldn't put her finger to it. She got off her chair and stepped in front of the couple; bending to one knee she took one hand of each of them in hers and felt the images playing in her mind.

She looked up at the couple, her eyes turned dark and serious, she seemed to be very angry and the two of them immediately pulled their hands from her.

Her voice was cold and harsh when she finally spoke "When will people finally understand that witchcraft is not something to be taken lightly? You two were trying to perform a spell weren't you?"

The two of them were shocked, how did she manage to figure that out? 

Mrs. Levin was the first to confess. "Yes, you're right. We did try to perform a spell, a youth spell." She took a deep breath but her husband then continued. "We got this old book of spells in some flea market in town, and we didn't actually think it would work. We were just playing around with it and then when we woke up we looked like this."

"Where's the book now?" Asked Abi.

Mr. Levin reached inside his jacket took the book out and handed it over to Abi. She examined the book for a minute wondering how did such an expensive rare thing ended up in a flea market. "How much did you pay for it?" she asked the Levin's.

"About 10$ I think," said the old woman.

"I'll give you guys 50$ for it, besides the fact that it will be safer with me," said Abi.

"Sure," the two of them agreed to Abi's offer. "Now, please, can you do anything to help us?"

"Well I'm not a witch, but I do know one." She picked up the phone and dialed. "Hey Nadia," she said to the woman who answered on the other side.

"Hello Abigail. It's been a long time. I heard you and Ben finally got together, congratulations. What can I do for you?"

"Thank you Nadia. I have here a couple called Levin. It seems they were trying to cast a youth spell and it sort of backfired on them. Anything you can do to help them?"

"Oh, sure. It is not a problem. Just send them over. Tell them to say Abi sent them so I'll feet them in between my other clients," said Nadia.

"Thanks Nadia, I'll send them right over."

She hung up the phone then took out her checkbook, written one for 50$ and handed it over to the Levin's. She walked them out explaining how they would get to the old witch's house. "Best of luck to you," she said sending them off on their way, "And please, do not play around with stuff you know nothing about. Next time it might prove fatal."

Abi went back to her office to continue her work on the house's files. A few hours later she was finally satisfied nothing was missing in the files so she decided to join the rest of her members in the control room.

"Hey guys," she said walking in and grabbing a seat next to Ethaniel. "Anything interesting happening?"

"Well actually we got this crate from the museum today. They want us to check it's content. It's sealed and they were afraid to open it. They also don't know where or how it got to their stock rooms, so they asked us to check it out," said Ethaniel. He saw the look on her face and said "don't worry, the police already scanned it. There are no explosives inside. However we don't know yet what is inside. We are working on that now."

"And did you find anything about it yet?" asked Abi. She looked around and saw her friends exchange strange uncomfortable looks.

"Do we have a problem people?" she asked. "Am I suddenly not worthy of your trust?"

"It's not that Abi," said Doron, a former psychologist whom she was friends with for a few years now. "It's just that lately we feel you have disconnected yourself from us. We used to share stuff talk about things, legacy stuff I mean. And now you don't do that anymore. We feel you keep us in the dark."

"And you haven't been involved in house matters for a few weeks now," added Eti. She was one of Abi's best friends since childhood. Besides the fact she was a damn good researcher she also possessed the gift of sight. Though not as strong as Abi's gift.

Abi felt as if they stuck a knife into her heart and twisted it around. She wondered what made them say all those things. She had her doubts about her abilities to run the house but she never neglected her duties. Not even in the five weeks she spent with her father and friends. The legacy always came first.

"You all feel that way?" she asked the others. They all nodded in agreement. Abi felt she was about to fall apart so she took one last look around and then left the control room heading back to her office. 

As soon as she left Ethaniel looked at all of them in disbelief. "Have you guys lost your minds? How dare you attack her like this? After everything she has done for you all? Have you even considered all she's been through the past two months? Finding out her beloved brother was actually a monster, being beaten with an inch of her life, being possessed, dying, need I go on? I can't believe you'd do that to her," he said almost shouting at them. "She has risked her life for each and everyone of you. Shocks me to see how you repay her." He looked at each one of them reminding them of some of the things Abi did for them.

"Doron, when your wife died, who was there for you? Who helped you pick up the pieces? It was Abi. If it hadn't been for her you would probably be lying in a grave next to your wife. Eti, her best friend, how could you? Has she ever once in your lives, done something to hurt you? When you were attacked be the demons a few months back, who sensed it and was there to fight them? Remember? And Erick, you remember when your daughter was kidnapped by the vampires, do you remember who you turned to for help? Who tracked her down? Who was it that rescued her from those animals?" 

He continued to stare at them all for a while then suddenly left the room heading out to find Abi. He first looked at the office but she wasn't there. He finally found her outside sitting on the grass in the back garden. She couldn't believe what had happened. She felt some of the old doubts rise again. Maybe her friends are right, maybe she is not what a precept should be. Perhaps she did allow her personal feelings detach her from them and the work although she couldn't think of one thing she's neglected. 

"I'm sorry Abi," said Ethaniel standing behind her. "I in no way share their feelings. I don't know what came over them. They were ok yesterday, they were proud of you. I don't understand what happened to change that over night. You are my dearest friend, always will be, and I do trust you with my life."

She didn't look up at him but she said "I know that Ethaniel, please I need some time alone. I need to figure out what's going on here and how to get things back on track, before Sloan and his investigator get here tonight." She felt he was still standing and staring at her but she just felt if she'd met his gaze she'll burst into tears. 

Ethaniel didn't leave. He hated seeing her like that. He stood there for a minute then decided to take a chance and sat next to her wrapping his arm around her shoulder. He felt her lay her head on his arm. 

"Thank you for being such a good friend Ethaniel," she said. 

Abi felt the tears fill up her eyes. "God" she said "I never used to be so emotional, I never cried so much as I did these past two months."

Ethaniel smiled at her remark. "Well if I had gone through the emotional roller coaster you have gone through I'd probably get a little emotional as well."

"I don't understand what happened Ethaniel. The last time I spoke to them and informed them on Sloan's arrival, they seemed to be ok. Have I missed something? Have I done something? It's not like we had important cases to deal with. It's been rather quiet lately. Why would that come up now?" she wondered.

"I don't know Abi. I do know that when they all came in this morning they seemed to be on the edge, angry and they argued amongst themselves. I have no idea what about. "

"We have to get to the bottom of this, before the audit begins. Last thing I want is for Sloan to feel there is tension among us. Lets go" she said to her head of security, "We must talk to them, now."

The two of them back into the control room. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they saw Abi and Ethaniel come in. 

"Ok people. You have problems and issues you need to clear up with me fine. Lets do it now."

All the other three members came to her and touched her hands so she'll realize and see what they were going through. The visions started hitting her and she collapsed to the floor. "I'm sorry guys, I had no idea. When did this all start?"

Eti was the first to speak. "We're sorry Abi. We have discussed it amongst ourselves. Non of us actually felt this way before and we don't think we feel so now. When we started digging we found out all three of us have been having some strange dreams for the past two nights. The same dream." She fell down on the floor and started crying. Abi wrapped her arms around her friend hugging her.

"It's true Abi," continued Erick. "We all have been having the same dream. We dream…" he paused looked at the others and then said, "We dream you deserted us. We are trapped in this dark place and you just watch us and then leave us there to die. There is also this voice," he said, "It keeps telling us you are not what you seem to be, and that you'll let us down when it's…" his voice broke and he looked at Doron signing him to continue.

"The voice keeps telling us you will let us down again and again, and that we will end up dead, us and our families." Said Doron, "Actually until Ethaniel yelled at us it was like a cloud was covering our consciousness. A dark cloud," He said closing his eyes. "Abi I'm sorry, me of all people a psychologist, knows what you've gone through. It has been hard on all of us, almost loosing you. We've been friends for a long time now. I don't want to lose this friendship."

"I don't either," said Erick. 

"Me too," Said Eti still whimpering in Abi's arms.

Abi just smiled at them, "Don't worry guys, we will get to the bottom of this. In the mean time, why don't you all stay here for a few nights? After Sloan leaves we will solve the problem. And find out who or what is behind these dreams. There is just one thing. Let's keep this to ourselves. Not a word of this. Not to anyone outside this room. Especially William Sloan."

They all nodded in agreement. Abi looked at her friends. They looked tormented. She smiled a reassuring smile at them then headed back to her office to see if she can find information about what's happening.

The phone in her office rang and she reached out to pick it up, "Luna foundation, Abi Adler," she said.

"Hello Abi," she heard her father's voice.

"Hi dad, how are you? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I was actually having some visions about trouble in your house so I called to make sure you're ok. Is everything ok over there?"

"I'm not sure dad. Something strange has happened. It seems three of my members have been having the same dream and hearing a voice telling them I will desert them and cause their deaths. They say they felt like a cloud covered their consciousness, and they didn't really mean the things they said, or at least they don't think so. Do you have any ideas as to what can cause this?"

"I'll look in our data base and if I find anything I'll send it to you," he said. "Has Sloan arrived yet?"

"No, but I think he should be here soon, why?"

"No reason, just don't share what you just told me with him," said Derek.

"Are you suggesting I keep information hidden from the head of the legacy?" she asked laughing.

"Don't tell me you haven't already considered it," he said laughing as well.

"Well, actually, I decided to keep it in the house. No one but you knows," said Abi.

"Ok, I'll ask Nick and Alex to help me do some digging and if we find anything I'll mail it to you."

"Thanks dad, I appreciate that. Talk to you soon," she said and hung up.

****

7PM Abi's office

Abi noticed the spell book was still on her desk. Damn I should have asked Ethaniel to put it in the vault, she thought.

She heard a knock on the door, "Come in," she said.

"Hey Abi, Sloan and company are here. Wanna come out and meet them?" Asked Ethaniel.

"Did he ask for me?"

"No, actually he didn't."

"Then please get them settled in their rooms and I'll meet them at dinner in thirty minutes or so."

"Ok," said Ethaniel and left to get the guests settled as Abi asked.

****

7:35 Dining Room

Abi entered the dining room accompanied by Ben who arrived home in the mean time. 

"Abigail," said Sloan.

"Good evening William." She answered.

"I would like you to meet Kristin Adams. Kristin is from the Boston house."

"I thought you said her name was Amanda," wondered Abi. 

"Amanda's mother died yesterday so I called Kristin. I hope you don't mind," said Sloan.

"Not at all, Welcome Kristin," said Abi shaking the other woman's hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter one ****

Chapter five

Phillip entered the dining room and saw Kristin. "Kristin," he said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

She seemed a little surprised and startled, but then she smiled at him, a little blushed, "Is that any way to greet an old friend?" she asked him teasingly, walking towards him. When she reached him she hesitated but then held out her arms to him and in return he stepped closer and gave her a quick hug.

"I'm here with Sloan to do some work," she said. "What are you doing here?" 

"I'm staying here for a while upon Abi's request," he said looking at Abi, hoping she won't say anything to contradict him.

Abi looked back at him, smiled and said nothing. If he doesn't want his friend to know why he decided to stay, she will respect his wishes.

The table was packed. Besides Kristin, Sloan and Phillip, all the other members and their families were also there. Abi's grandparents and children also joined them. Abi felt her worries that dinner might be stressed and show Kristin and Sloan the tension amongst the house members slowly disappearing, and was finally able to let go of the hard feelings she had and enjoy the dinner.

Sarah and Noah were sitting in their baby sits between Abi and Ben, and the latter two helped them with eating their dinner. In between they were exchanging loving looks and smiles. Everyone was staring at them grinning, but they didn't seem to mind.

Sloan was also looking at them. He felt a little twitch of jealousy and guilt invades his heart, remembering he never allowed himself to be so close to his children. Being a legacy member and then precept, he just never found enough time to spend with them.

When dinner was finally over, the house members and their families retreated up to their rooms. Sloan, Kristin, Phillip, Abi and Ben moved into the living room for a coffee. Phillip and Kristin were sitting aside talking trying to catch up on all the things that happened since they last met. Abi felt tension in both of them, although they tried hard to keep it from each other. 

Abi and Ben were sitting together on the sofa and Sloan was sitting opposite them on a small couch. He drank his coffee quietly looking at them. Abi was the first to break the silence. 

"I don't think you really had a chance to meet and talk to Ben," she told Sloan.

"No, I guess not," he answered. "You're a police detective, right?

"Yes," said Ben quietly.

"I take it Abi depends a lot on you and your sources in the force in her own investigations," commented Sloan.

"I suppose so. Do you have a problem with that?" asked Ben.

Sloan didn't answer. He stared at Ben for a moment then said, "It's not according to legacy protocol. I should have been informed on your involvement in house matters and get a background check on you before you were allowed to…"

"That is enough William. I've known Ben for nearly twenty years. I do not need a background check on him," said Abi her voice raised a little, causing even Kristin and Phillip to raise their heads. Not a lot of people dared talk to Sloan in that manner.

"Like father like daughter," Sloan said. 

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Abi. "If you people will excuse me, I have some things to attend to," then kissed Ben's lips swiftly and left the room.

"Is that true, she's known you that long?" asked Sloan looking at Ben surprised. He thought he knew everything about the ruling precept of this house. He usually made a meticulouscheck on would be precepts, including checking their closest friends. He obviously neglected to check on this one. That was something that needs to be rectified, as soon as he'll get back to London.

Ben looked back at him. "Yes. We have known each other for about that long. And we were always good friends. And now we are lovers and a married couple."

Sloan just nodded and took another sip of his coffee. Kristin and Phillip stood up. 

"I'm beat," said Kristin. "It's been a long day for me. I think I'll go get some sleep. See you in the morning."

Phillip hugged her slightly and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, and she did the same to him. "Good night old friend" he told her.

Ben and Sloan also stood up saying good night. Phillip decided he should leave the other two men alone but surprisingly Sloan followed him out and upstairs muttering "goodnight" to Ben as he left. 

****

Moments earlier

As soon as Abi left the living room, she tried hard to catch her breath. That man is so annoying, she thought as she ran upstairs. She headed for the guestrooms and knocked on one door. 

"Hey Abi," said Doron. "Is everything ok?"

"All is fine, I just need your house keys."

"My house keys, sure but for what?" he asked.

"I'm gonna take Ethaniel and go check all your houses, see what we can come up with in regard to those dreams you're all heaving."

She took his keys and did the same with Erick and Eti. She then went to talk to Ethaniel. She knocked on his door and heard him say "Come in." She walked in and looked at him. 

"Ethaniel," she started, "Would you mind accompanying me later in checking the houses of the others?"

"You think we'll find something that might be the cause of their dreams?" he asked.

"Yes," came her reply. "I also wanna check your house."

"Mine?" he asked surprised. "I didn't have any of those dreams or heard any voices."

"No, but then you have been staying here the past few nights."

"Oh, yes. Ok we will check my house as well. Did you get the keys from the others?" he asked.

She raised her hand that held the keys in response. "We will leave at midnight," she told him.

"I'll meet you downstairs," he responded.

Just before she was ready to leave, standing at the door she said, "Ethaniel, make sure you have the equipment we will need in your car. Especially the radio wave scanner."

"You think what ever is going on is of human origin and not unnatural?

"From their descriptions at first I thought a dream demon, but I don't get that feeling. And one demon can't be in 3 places at the same time. And the voices, I have a feeling it's some kind of a radio wave transmitter with subliminal messages."

"Who would do that? Do you have any idea?" asked Ethaniel.

"No. Not yet anyway, which is why I want to inspect their houses. Maybe get a feeling of some kind." 

"Sure, I'll see you downstairs in two hours then," said her head of security.

Abi left his room heading towards her and Ben's room. She heard Phillip and Sloan talking in the corridor. She hated eavesdropping but she did anyway. 

"Phillip," she heard Sloan's voice. "What is your impression of the precept and this house?"

Phillip looked at him, surprised. Sloan didn't usually ask other peoples opinions. "I think Abi is a wonderful precept, and her people are reliable and from what I've seen they love her very much and are faithful and very protective of each other. Probably because some of them like Eti and Erick have known her since almost childhood. I was here and witnessed the events. She was only under Joshua's possession for a short time. I have talked to her a lot since then. I can't say that I saw any side affects. Neither has anyone else and they are all very qualified people, or you wouldn't have let her recruit them. And I'm sure you did a background check on all of them."

"Yes, I did. They also all came to London for an interview with me before the house was officially opened," said Sloan.

"Well then you have a good idea on who they are, what they were like. I'm sure you'll have no problem detecting any change in their behavior," said the young priest.

"I sometimes am not sure I did the right thing appointing such a young woman for the part of precept," mumbled Sloan more to himself then to his companion. "Well, between myself and Kristin, I'm sure we will get to the core of things."

They stopped at Sloan's room entrance. "Good night Phillip," Said Sloan.

"Good night," said Phillip and headed to his own room. 

As soon as Sloan disappeared Abi stepped back and into her room. She took a quick shower and got dressed; ready for the time she will meet Ethaniel.

Ben was on his way upstairs, and he too overheard Sloan and Phillip's conversation. He really started tresent that man. How dare he make such innuendo's regarding Abi. She was one of the most honest hard working people he has ever met. And he knew how important her work is for her. It almost always came first. He heard the two men go into their rooms, then got up the rest of the stairs and headed to Abi's room. 

He went into the room expecting her to be waiting for him in bed. To his surprise she was fully dressed as if ready to go someplace.

"What is going on Abi?" 

"I'm going with Ethaniel to check up on the guys' houses. We need to check something there," she replied.

"What is it you are checking? May I join you?"

She told him briefly on the events of the day and the guys' dreams. "If you are sure, then I would love the company," she told him in reply to his question.

"I'll go shower and get dressed," he said.

"Sure love," she said. "I'll wait for you here. We leave at midnight."

"Why midnight?" he wondered.

"Don't want to meet any unwelcome visitors who'll probably ask too many questions."

He giggled and headed to the shower. When he came out he found Abi has dozed off. He looked at his watch; they had a little over an hour before they have to leave so he decided to let her have a nap while he was working on some paper work he needed to finish.

****

Midnight

About 10 minutes before midnight, Ben gently woke Abi. "Honey, we have to get going," he said.

She immediately straitened up looking at her watch. She got up went into the bath to wash her face and teeth and followed Ben downstairs to meet Ethaniel.

First house they visited was Eti's. All three of them entered the living room. Abi started looking around. Nothing strange hit her. She's been here dozens of times and the feeling was the same. "Let's check the bedroom," said Abi.

They went inside the bedroom. She still couldn't sense a thing. Ethaniel used the scanner and then when he was standing by her nightstand it went crazy. A radio player was standing there; he picked it up and looked at it, then opened the battery case. And there it was. Exactly as Abi predicted. A very small black transmitter was attached inside.

Ethaniel took it out and they decided it was time to move on to the rest of the member's houses and check them as well.

They found the same transmitters in Erick's and Doron's houses as well. Last they went over to Ethaniel's place.

To his surprise there was also one in his apartment. He wondered, since he rarely used the place why would someone go to the trouble of planting a device in his place? And who would do that, why?

The three of them decided it was time to get back to the house. They will have to get to the bottom of this issue and figure out what to do. But right now they have to face Sloan and his inquiry.

They drove back to the house quietly when Ben then said, "You want me to use some of my police sources to check these devices?"

"Yes, I'll give you one to check with your sources and I'll use one to check with mine and see what we can come up with," said Ethaniel.

When they arrived back at the house it was almost 2am. They all went in ready to head to bed, when suddenly the light in the living room went on and Sloan stepped out if it. "Why are you all out at this time at night? I know something is wrong so why don't we cut to the chase and you tell me what the hell is going on?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter one ****

Chapter 6

Ethaniel looked at Sloan and said, "Hold it there mr. Sloan. No need to get all excited. We were just out with some friends."

Abi and Ben just stood there smiling. Abi was about to confess about where they had gone, but it seemed that Ethaniel had other ideas. She looked at him smiling then turned to face Sloan.

"Just as he said, we went out with some friends." She was looking at him for a minute then asked, "Why are so anxious to throw exusations at me William?"

"I'm not throwing any exusations, yet. I don't know why you insist on lying to me. If you went out with friends as you say, then why did you sneak out of the house at such an ungodly hour? And where is the scanner you left with?"

Abi was getting a little angry, "You dare follow me in my own home?" she asked. "And yes we had a scanner when we left, but why we had it is none of your buisness. Now it's past 2am, there are people and children sleeping in this house and I don't wanna wake them." She looked at Ethaniel and said "Good night," then pulled on Ben's hand indicating she wants to go upstairs. "Good night William, We'll see you in the morning. You better get some sleep if you're gonna "grill" us tomorrow," she said sarcastically.

Sloan looked at the three as they went up the stairs to their rooms. He was now more sure that something is going on, and he wasn't gonna leave untill he finds out what it is.

Abi was thankfull they decided to keep their findings in the car and not bring them in with them. Then they would have had no choice but to tell Sloan the truth. She hated having to lie to him, but she felt that at the moment, it is better to do so.

On the way upstairs Abi suddenly started to feel sick. She was nauseated and felt her stomach turning upside down. She squeezed Ben's arm and said "Ben, I'm not feeling very well, in fact I think I'm gonna be sick." She let go of his arm and ran the rest of the stairs into her room as fast as she could. She barely made it to the bathroom, falling down on her knees before the toilet and emptied the content of her stomach in it. 

Both Ben and Ethaniel ran after her. Ben walked into the bathroom taking a small towel wetting it with cold water then sat on his knees behind her. He rubbed her back slightly trying to comfort her because she was still coughing and shaking. She leaned back against him and he gently cleaned her face with the wet towel. Ethaniel got into the bathroom with a glass of water, which she drank thankfully. 

"Abi, are you ok? You want me to call a Dr.?" asked Ethaniel.

"No, I'm fine," she answered. "I think the stress of having this man here and his suspicions, innuendoes, and the nerve of him following us in our home, it just got to me. I'll be ok."

Ben was still sitting on the bathroom floor behind her and she laid her head against his chest. He then stood up picked her of the floor and gently laid her on the bed. He put a hand on Ethaniel's shoulder saying, "We'll be ok dear friend. Go get some sleep, cause you will be facing this man as well tomorrow." 

Ethaniel left the room and Ben sat down on the bed next to his wife. "Abi, are you sure you're ok? Is there anything I can get or do for you?"

"No love, I just need to sleep. Will you just hold on to me?" She felt very week, so he helped her get undressed put her under the covers, then got undressed as well and laid down behind her, wrapping his warm strong arms around her and so they fell asleep.

****

6AM

Abi woke up feeling Ben's loving arms still around her. He held on to her all night long, comforting her when she woke up feeling sick again, wiping her face with the wet towel and rubbing her back again for support. 

She got out of his embrace and bed, and headed for the shower. She took a small box out of her dresser and took it in with her to the bathroom. She has decided to give up working out this morning. Her body was still aching. It the bath, she followed the instructions on that pregnancy test kit she brought and then entered the shower. When she got out of the shower she looked at the result. Then threw the kit away. 

When she left the shower she sat at her desk and wrote notes to the rest of the house members asking them not to inform Sloan of Ethaniel, Ben and her whereabouts last night. She left the room and shoved the note under each one's door, hoping they will not miss it, then went downstairs to the kitchen to get some coffee.

She turned on the coffee machine and the electric kettle, in case someone will want tea. A few minutes after she got in the kitchen, the door opened. Abi turned to look who it is and to her surprise it was Kristin. 

"Mornin' Abi. May I come in?" she asked.

"Of course Kristin, come in. Would you like some coffee?" Asked Abi.

"I'd love some."

Abi purred her some coffee from the machine's brew. "Care for some cream with that?" she asked.

"Yes please," said Kristin. 

"Did you sleep ok?" asked Abi.

"Yes, thanks I did. I wasn't expecting to find anyone here so soon. And frankly I did not expect you to be so friendly. I was expecting some hostility. Especially after all Phillip told me about what has happened."

"Not at all. It's not your fault. If anything the only person I do resent is Sloan. I hate it when… forget it," Abi was gonna say she hates it when people follow her and make innuendo's about her in her own home, but she kept those thoughts to her self. And a good thing I did she thought as she saw Sloan come in the kitchen.

"Good morning William. Did you sleep well?" she asked him.

"Yes. Thank you Abigail. May I have some tea please?"

"Sure," said Abi and made a pot of tea. She purred him some. She also put sugar on the table in case someone wants it. 

The atmosphere in the kitchen became a little tense after Sloan's entrance, but as soon as the other guys came down and children started filling the kitchen with demands, Abi left with her coffee mug to her office. 

Kristin followed her. "I hope you don't mind. I can't stand all this noise." She said.

"No at all. Come in my office we can talk in there. Where is Sloan?"

"He said he was gonna have his tea in the living room until we can get started with the interviews. What do you have in mind Abi?" asked Kristin curiously, wondering what Abi would want to talk to her about.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to get to know you a little better. Don't worry. I will not try to influence you in any way. I promise not to talk about the things you are here to question. So do you and Phillip know each other for a long time?" asked Abi.

"Actually yes we do. We met in Boston. He had a small parish there and from time to time he was checking in with the legacy. We spent a lot of time together. He is a very kind sensitive man. Why do you ask?" wondered Kristin.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you could help me. Help me help Phillip. He is in turmoil at the moment. He has doubts and I'm not sure I can help him, though I promised him I'll do all I can. I was actually hoping that if you have time, after this audit is done, to stay here and maybe help him. He seems to be connected to you. And maybe a friend will help him more then a stranger like me."

"Well actually I promised Derek I'll come to San Francisco and start settling down in there, but I suppose I can stay for a while," she said.

"You know my father? That's no problem. I'll call him and tell him I need your help. You're moving from Boston to SF? Why?" asked Abi. 

"My brother," she said. "He lived in Boston as I did, and now that he is dead, I can't stay there. The memories, it's just too hard. I figured San Francisco is a good a place as any to start fresh."

"He died in Boston," stated Abi, "I understand," she said to Kristin and took another sip of her coffee.

****

Meanwhile upstairs

Ben stretched out feeling Abi was no longer beside him. He got out of bed into the shower. He was brushing his teeth when the box in the garbage can caught his eye. A pregnancy test kit. He frowned. Probably a false alarm or Abi wouldn't have thrown the results a way. He wondered, according to the tests done Abi was now a healthy young woman and they were making love almost every night for nearly 6 weeksnow so she should have been pregnant by now. Maybe the tension is too much. I need to get her out of this house for a while. We need to go on a proper honeymoon. He finished getting dressed and went down for his own morning coffee. When he got in the kitchen, the last of the children were leaving for school accompanied by their parents. He purred himself some coffee and went to look for Abi in her office. He heard voices from inside and wondered if he should come in or not. He knocked on the door hearing Abi saying, "Come in."

Ben walked in seeing Kristin sitting with Abi. "Morning," he told her then looked over at his wife. "Good morning sweetie. How do you feel?" he asked.

"I'm ok Ben, really. Don't worry." 

"Kristin, I would like to talk to Abi in private for a minute, do you mind?" 

"Not at all. I'll be in the living room with Sloan," she said.

Abi smiled at Kristin as she left the room. "So Mr. Adler, what do you have on mind?"

"I saw the box in the garbage can and I was wondering. Are you…?" he stopped looking into her eyes. What he saw made his heart skip a beat. She smiled at him tenderly and joy lit up her face.

"Yes, I am," she said grinning.

Ben picked her up from the chair holding her tight in his arms swinging her around the room. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Well, the test says I am, but I have to go to the Doctor to make sure. But Yes, I can feel it, I am. Well, we are going to have a baby."

Ben was thrilled. It's all he ever wanted, to marry Abi and to have children with her. The woman he always knew was the love of his life. 

"Ben, put me down honey. You are making me dizzy," she said to him as he was still swinging around the room with her in his arms.

He immediately stopped and put her down. "Sorry my love," he said grinning as well.

Abi looked at her watch, "Hey, it's 8am, aren't you supposed to go to work?" she asked him.

"You trying to get rid of me so soon?" he teased. 

"No, but if there is one I'm trying to get rid of is Sloan. The sooner we get started the sooner he'll be out of here. And then you can finally take me on that honeymoon you promised."

"Ok, I'm outta here," he said. "Try not to let him get to you too much. I'll see you tonight." He was about to leave the room, when he turned back to her not noticing she followed him to the door and was standing right behind him. He almost knocked her over, so he grabbed her in his arms. He then lowered his head his lips meeting hers in a sweet soft kiss. "Have I told you today that I love you?" he asked.

She smiled back, kissing him now, "Yes, you just did, and I love you too," she replied. She hesitated for a minute but then she asked, "Ben, please let's not tell anyone just yet. At least until we know for sure. I don't want anyone to know just yet."

"Ok, I won't say anything until you want me to," he answered, kissed her again and left. 

She went to see if all her members have arrived from their errands. They were all in the control room working on the box they got from the museum. She went in and talked with them for a while making sure everyone had a good night sleep with no more of the dreams they mentioned. They all said they are ok, and they even looked less edgy then the day before, so Abi went looking for Sloan and Kristin.

****

Minutes earlier

Sloan and Kristin were both sitting in the living room talking; Sloan looked at her and said, "The only reason you are here is to assist me if I should need help. I don't want you to interfere in any way. All you have to do for now is listen and write comments on the interviews being held. You will have time to ask questions when I say so."

Kristin looked at him and nodded in agreement. She hated being put in this position but he was the boss. 

She sat there quietly when she saw Abi come in. "Do you want to get started?" Abi asked them both.

"Yes, please. May we use your office?" asked Sloan.

"Sure, help yourselves. Whom do you wanna talk to first?" she asked.

Sloan looked at the files he was holding, "Esther," he said. "Kindly send her to your office."

He knew Eti was Abi's best friend and has known her since childhood. Therefor he expected her to be the hardest person to get to. 

Abi went back to the control room and asked Eti to go meet the two auditors in her office, while she sat with her other members trying to help them solve the mystery of the box and get their minds of the interviews they are about to go through.

As soon as Eti entered Abi's office Sloan greeted her standing up and said, "Please sit down."

She sat opposite him and Kristin. She felt a little anxious. She heard how sneaky this man can be and was terrified she might slip something that might hurt Abi.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter one ****

Chapter 7 

"Ok," said Sloan. "I'm not a man of small talk, so lets just get started. Tell me exactly what happened."

"Where do you want me to start?" asked Eti trying to hide her shivering hands.

"Start at the moment you found out Abi is possessed."

"Well, it was the morning after the party. We were all here and when she came down, she just didn't seem like her self. At first we thought Ben did something that, I don't know, hurt her maybe. But Derek was the one who actually picked up on that. When he went in to talk to her he just knew it wasn't her talking to him." 

"Has anything like this happened before? Don't lie to me. I have access to all your files. I can find that out very easily," said Sloan.

"No. Never. She has always been really strong. Nothing could get to her. And if she wasn't so hurt, it probably wouldn't have worked for Joshua." She stopped and took a deep breath.

"Go on," motioned Sloan.

"Well, Alex called father Callaghan, and he came from Ireland with Derek's mother. He tried to perform an exorcism but failed. Then Abi left her body went through the door and then she came back."

"And in between?" asked her Sloan.

"What do you mean? She was dead, kind of, and then she came back with two angels. And they managed to get Joshua to leave her body and that was it. We got our old Precept and friend back. Same as she always was," pointed out Eti in Abi's defense.

"Anything else you have to tell me? Like what is going on at the moment? What are you investigating that your precept is reluctant to share, with me anyway?"

"What do you mean?" asked Eti again. "There is nothing going on here. All we are doing is checking up on a few items from the museum. Things have been quiet around here lately."

Sloan was at the edge of his seat. He realized there was nothing he could say or ask to make this woman betray her friends trust. He managed to seem cool enough to dismiss her saying "Kindly send Mr. Benjamin in."

Erick came in and at Sloan's motion sat on the chair across form him. It was the same. Erick repeated the information he got from Eti. He dismissed him as well asking him to call Doron Lerner the psychologist.

Doron, although a psychologist was the weak link in Abi's crowed. He was terrified of lying, and he answered each of Sloan's questions with honest replies, until the point Sloan asked him "So can you be the one who will finally tell me the truth?"

"What truth?" asked Erick suspiciously.

"About what in gods name is going on in this house that Abi is keeping from me? Why is there so much tension here?" Sloan saw the surprised look on Erick's face. "You thought I didn't notice how civil you were all last night? Especially to each other. Friends do not behave in such a manner. And why is everyone sleeping here with their families? You all have your own homes as I recall. What is going on?"

Erick kept quiet for a minute. He had no idea what he was going to say. He stared at Sloan, then at Kristin. "We have been having strange dreams," he said.

"Strange dreams? Who are we that you're talking about?" questioned Sloan.

"Me. Eti and Erick. And we have been hearing strange voices at night."

Sloan's interest was now growing. "I see," he said. "And did you tell your precept about those dreams?"

"Yes. She is investigating the issue with Ethaniel and Ben. Ethaniel was not having these dreams."

"Is that where she was last night, checking your homes?"

"I guess so," said Doron.

"Thank you Mr. Lerner, you may go now. Will you ask Ethaniel to come in here?" requested Sloan.

"Sure," said Doron closing the door to Abi's office behind him, only to find Abi standing there a disappointed look on her face. She didn't say a word, just looked at him. It was unbearable for him. He lowered his head and went in search of Ethaniel.

Sloan knew he would not get anything out of Ethaniel. He was her right hand. He will never ever violate her trust. He would rather die first. Those where his own words Sloan was reading from the record he had on him. The record he built when he first interviewed Ethaniel for the position he was now holding in the house. But for appearance he had to question him as well. There was no way around it. "Kristin," he said, "I want you to conduct this interview. Ask anything you have in mind."

Kristin was surprised. "Sure," she said, not sure of his motives for this suggestion.

Ethaniel walked into the room. His face was frozen, no impression on them. Kristin begun with the same approach Sloan used with the others. 

"Mr. Davidoff, please explain the situation's development. From the time you all found out your precept is possessed until her return from the dead?"

"Well, first of all she didn't exactly die. Her body was very much alive, only possessed by another's soul. But it was not a long time. Barely 24 hours. He had no time to do meaningful damage."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Kristin.

"Yes," he said, no muscle moving in his face. "I know Abi like the back of my hand. She is the same person she was prior to this possession. No change what so ever."

"If you do say so," said Kristin trying to throw him off balance. 

It didn't seem to have the effect she was going for because all he said was "I know Abi. I have been her friend and confidant for over 7 years now. Trust me she has not changed."

"What about the thing happening in the house now?" she asked.

Ethaniel already knew from Abi's expression before he came in, that Doron has told them about the latest happenings. "What about it? Someone is trying to turn us against our precept, so in defense we brought everyone here until we can get to the bottom of this."

"And did you find anything useful in your quest last night?" asked Kristin. 

"Yes we did," was all he said.

"Didn't you say you went out with friends last night?" remarked Sloan trying to get Ethaniel to admit his lies.

"I did go out with some friends. Abi and Ben are my best friends. And yes, we went out together," said Ethaniel without a twitch in his face.

"So, what did you find last night?" asked Kristin. She was a little amused by Ethaniel's response to Sloan's question. Her face was grinning a little at Ethaniel and she thanked god she was with her back to Sloan, or she would have burst into laugh if she saw his irritated face.

For the first time since he entered the room Ethaniel smiled. He then said, "We found transmitters. Transmitters that send subliminal signals tuned to your brains. They were obviously activated while the guys were asleep. They were hidden in each of the members' bedrooms." He thought for a minute then added "Including mine."

"And why were you not effected by them?" Asked Sloan.

"I was hardly home the past few weeks. I didn't sleep in my bed so I was not subjected to those things."

"Are you in love with Abi?" asked Kristin before she even realized she was thinking that. She was sorry the minute she finished the question. 

Ethaniel looked at her and simply said, "That is really none of your business. Either of you. If I am or not is mine alone."

"I'm sorry," said Kristin. She didn't know what possessed her to ask that question. "Thank you Ethaniel," she said, "you have been most helpful. "Would you ask Abigail to come in now?" she was hoping that was what Sloan had in mind. 

"I will speak to Abigail in private," said Sloan. "Please start going over the house's files Ms. Adams. Tell Abigail we will speak in the library," he told Ethaniel.

Abi was in the control room, talking to the other members. However she completely ignored Doron. She was afraid she might say something she'll regret. She was helping them open the box they received from the museum. After extensive tests it showed there was only one item in the box and they all decided it was safe to open it. Abi was not getting any evil vibes from it so she allowed them to break the box and get the artifact out. 

"Abi, Sloan wants to see you in the library," said Ethaniel as he came in.

"Thank you. Did you tell him everything?" she asked.

"Yes. I wasn't left much choice," he said looking at Doron.

Abi smiled at him in reassurance. Something she wasn't really feeling at the moment. She weout of the control room heading for the library. As she walked in she saw Sloan looking over the bookshelves. 

"Abigail," he said.

"Yes William? You have something to talk to me about?"

"Well, first I should say I'm impressed by your team's confidence in you. They trust you completely, and will not hesitate to put their lives in your hands if needed. In spite of the dreams. I do not understand why you felt you have to keep this from me. But that's all done now. What can I do to help?"

Abi looked at him surprised. She was expecting a lecture and harsh words, not a helping hand.

"I don't know William. We are actually working on finding out where the transmitters came from. If we can locate that place maybe we can find out who purchased them and why is this person or persons trying to turn my people against me. I really don't know how you can help at this moment."

"Well, I will be leaving back to London as soon as possible," he said.

"But you only just got here. Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"Yes. I have met you several times in the past and I trust your father's instincts. If he knew you were not yourself he wouldn't hesitate to take action."

"So we are off the hook for now?" she asked.

"I am leaving Kristin here to go over all your files, which will probably take her a few days, and if all is ok with those, then yes, I guess you can say that."

"Thank you William," she said. "Is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about? Because if not, I have some things to do."

"No, we are finished. You go do what needs to be done. And Abigail, I expect to be informed of your progress in your investigation."

"Of course," she said, "I'll keep you posted. Do you have a flight arranged back or would you like me to arrange it?"

"It is all arranged," he said. "I'll be leaving for the airport in about 3 hours."

"Ok. If I don't get a chance to see you, have a safe flight home." She left the library still shocked at what just occurred. Why would he let her of the hook so quickly? She was expecting him to be there poking into her business for at least a few days. It's only been a day. Hardly a day. Abi decided not to dwell on that. She is ok, her friends are ok. All they have to do now is find out who is behind the scene, who is the one responsible for her friends anguish. 

She picked up the phone and dialed Ben's number. 

"Hi Abi," he said when he answered.

"Hi Ben. Guess what? Sloan has decided that all is right in our little home and is leaving in a few hours."

"That's great Abi. I know how you dreaded that visit. Happy to hear it all went well."

"Thanks love. By the way, you did not forget we have a date tonight? Will you come home or shall I meet you there?"

"I don't remember us having a date tonight. Where are we supposed to go?" asked Ben.

"Silly, we are going to the restaurant where you asked me to marry you. We have seats for 8pm."

"Ok. I'll come home first; shower and we will go together. I love you Abi. I really have to go now."

"I love you two Ben. I'll see you later."

Good, thought Abi. He doesn't even remember it's his birthday. She remembered. She always did. In all the years of their friendship she never, once, forgot his birthday. And she had a really nice present for him. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she'll give it to him.

"Strange dreams? Who are we that you're talking about?" questioned Sloan.

"Me. Eti and Erick. And we have been hearing strange voices at night."

Sloan's interest was now growing. "I see," he said. "And did you tell your precept about those dreams?"

"Yes. She is investigating the issue with Ethaniel and Ben. Ethaniel was not having these dreams."

"Is that where she was last night, checking your homes?"

"I guess so," said Doron.

"Thank you Mr. Lerner, you may go now. Will you ask Ethaniel to come in here?" requested Sloan.

"Sure," said Doron closing the door to Abi's office behind him, only to find Abi standing there a disappointed look on her face. She didn't say a word, just looked at him. It was unbearable for him. He lowered his head and went in search of Ethaniel.

Sloan knew he would not get anything out of Ethaniel. He was her right hand. He will never ever violate her trust. He would rather die first. Those where his own words Sloan was reading from the record he had on him. The record he built when he first interviewed Ethaniel for the position he was now holding in the house. But for appearance he had to question him as well. There was no way around it. "Kristin," he said, "I want you to conduct this interview. Ask anything you have in mind."

Kristin was surprised. "Sure," she said, not sure of his motives for this suggestion.

Ethaniel walked into the room. His face was frozen, no impression on them. Kristin begun with the same approach Sloan used with the others. 

"Mr. Davidoff, please explain the situation's development. From the time you all found out your precept is possessed until her return from the dead?"

"Well, first of all she didn't exactly die. Her body was very much alive, only possessed by another's soul. But it was not a long time. Barely 24 hours. He had no time to do meaningful damage."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Kristin.

"Yes," he said, no muscle moving in his face. "I know Abi like the back of my hand. She is the same person she was prior to this possession. No change what so ever."

"If you do say so," said Kristin trying to throw him off balance. 

It didn't seem to have the effect she was going for because all he said was "I know Abi. I have been her friend and confidant for over 7 years now. Trust me she has not changed."

"What about the thing happening in the house now?" she asked.

Ethaniel already knew from Abi's expression before he came in, that Doron has told them about the latest happenings. "What about it? Someone is trying to turn us against our precept, so in defense we brought everyone here until we can get to the bottom of this."

"And did you find anything useful in your quest last night?" asked Kristin. 

"Yes we did," was all he said.

"Didn't you say you went out with friends last night?" remarked Sloan trying to get Ethaniel to admit his lies.

"I did go out with some friends. Abi and Ben are my best friends. And yes, we went out together," said Ethaniel without a twitch in his face.

"So, what did you find last night?" asked Kristin. She was a little amused by Ethaniel's response to Sloan's question. Her face was grinning a little at Ethaniel and she thanked god she was with her back to Sloan, or she would have burst into laugh if she saw his irritated face.

For the first time since he entered the room Ethaniel smiled. He then said, "We found transmitters. Transmitters that send subliminal signals tuned to your brains. They were obviously activated while the guys were asleep. They were hidden in each of the members' bedrooms." He thought for a minute then added "Including mine."

"And why were you not effected by them?" Asked Sloan.

"I was hardly home the past few weeks. I didn't sleep in my bed so I was not subjected to those things."

"Are you in love with Abi?" asked Kristin before she even realized she was thinking that. She was sorry the minute she finished the question. 

Ethaniel looked at her and simply said, "That is really none of your business. Either of you. If I am or not is mine alone."

"I'm sorry," said Kristin. She didn't know what possessed her to ask that question. "Thank you Ethaniel," she said, "you have been most helpful. "Would you ask Abigail to come in now?" she was hoping that was what Sloan had in mind. 

"I will speak to Abigail in private," said Sloan. "Please start going over the house's files Ms. Adams. Tell Abigail we will speak in the library," he told Ethaniel.

Abi was in the control room, talking to the other members. However she completely ignored Doron. She was afraid she might say something she'll regret. She was helping them open the box they received from the museum. After extensive tests it showed there was only one item in the box and they all decided it was safe to open it. Abi was not getting any evil vibes from it so she allowed them to breathe box and get the artifact out. 

"Abi, Sloan wants to see you in the library," said Ethaniel as he came in.

"Thank you. Did you tell him everything?" she asked.

"Yes. I wasn't left much choice," he said looking at Doron.

Abi smiled at him in reassurance. Something she wasn't really feeling at the moment. She went out of the control room heading for the library. As she walked in she saw Sloan looking over the bookshelves. 

"Abigail," he said.

"Yes William? You have something to talk to me about?"

"Well, first I should say I'm impressed by your team's confidence in you. They trust you completely, and will not hesitate to put their lives in your hands if needed. In spite of the dreams. I do not understand why you felt you have to keep this from me. But that's all done now. What can I do to help?"

Abi looked at him surprised. She was expecting a lecture and harsh words, not a helping hand.

"I don't know William. We are actually working on finding out where the transmitters came from. If we can locate that place maybe we can find out who purchased them and why is this person or persons trying to turn my people against me. I really don't know how you can help at this moment."

"Well, I will be leaving back to London as soon as possible," he said.

"But you only just got here. Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"Yes. I have met you several times in the past and I trust your father's instincts. If he knew you were not yourself he wouldn't hesitate to take action."

"So we are off the hook for now?" she asked.

"I am leaving Kristin here to go over all your files, which will probably take her a few days, and if all is ok with those, then yes, I guess you can say that."

"Thank you William," she said. "Is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about? Because if not, I have some things to do."

"No, we are finished. You go do what needs to be done. And Abigail, I expect to be informed of your progress in your investigation."

"Of course," she said, "I'll keep you posted. Do you have a flight arranged back or would you like me to arrange it?"

"It is all arranged," he said. "I'll be leaving for the airport in about 3 hours."

"Ok. If I don't get a chance to see you, have a safe flight home." She left the library still shocked at what just occurred. Why would he let her of the hook so quickly? She was expecting him to be there poking into her business for at least a few days. It's only been a day. Hardly a day. Abi decided not to dwell on that. She is ok, her friends are ok. All they have to do now is find out who is behind the scene, who is the one responsible for her friends anguish. 

She picked up the phone and dialed Ben's number. 

"Hi Abi," he said when he answered.

"Hi Ben. Guess what? Sloan has decided that all is right in our little home and is leaving in a few hours."

"That's great Abi. I know how you dreaded that visit. Happy to hear it all went well."

"Thanks love. By the way, you did not forget we have a date tonight? Will you come home or shall I meet you there?"

"I don't remember us having a date tonight. Where are we supposed to go?" asked Ben.

"Silly, we are going to the restaurant where you asked me to marry you. We have seats for 8pm."

"Ok. I'll come home first; shower and we will go together. I love you Abi. I really have to go now."

"I love you too Ben. I'll see you later."

Good, thought Abi. He doesn't even remember it's his birthday. She remembered. She always did. In all the years of their friendship she never, once, forgot his birthday. And she had a really nice present for him. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she'll give it to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight ****

Chapter eight

A while later, Ethaniel drove Sloan to the airport. The drive was quiet at first, but Ethaniel felt Sloan is looking at him from time to time a questioning look on his face.

He continued driving quietly for a while then finally said, "I'm not, you know."

Sloan looked at him unsure how to response. "Not what?" he finally asked.

"I'm not in love with Abi. I know a lot of people think I am, but I'm not."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Sloan curious as to the young man's reasons.

"I don't rally know," said Ethaniel. "I just felt it needs to be said."

There were a few more minutes of deep heavy silence in the car as Sloan was contemplating a reasonable response. 

"Abi is very dear to me," continued Ethaniel suddenly. "She is a very special person, and she is my best friend in this world. I came here from Los Angeles to join the Israeli army, and I met her and we became friends almost immediately. She and the guys here are the only family I have. My parents died when I was sixteen and I lived with my aunt but when I turned 18 she said I should find a place of my own. I tried to make it alone for a few years but when I turned 24 and nothing seemed to fall into place for me, I just decided I should come here, since I'm Jewish. And I had to serve in the army and ended up in it for about 6-7 years. When Abi left the service I felt alone again so when she offered me the job of the head of security I didn't even think, I just quit the service and came to work for, with her."

"Well that actually makes me think you are in love with her but you are just in denial," commented Sloan.

"Trust me, I'm not. I would give my life for hers or any of the others if needed, but no, I'm not in love with her."

"I don't think I realized until just now, how special she is to you people," said Sloan. "She is a very lucky precept."

"How do you mean?" asked Ethaniel.

"Well, most precepts are admired and respected by their members, but I don't think I ever saw a house, except maybe the San Francisco one, Like father like daughter, that the people love their precept as much as you all love Abi. So much you would be willing to lie on her behalf." 

"We did not lie. We figured this is something we can handle on our own, and we can. We will find who is responsible for this," resented Ethaniel. "You don't really have to know every little step we take. Do you have so little trust in the people you supervise?"

Sloan was silent for a while, thinking of Ethaniel's last comment. Maybe he was right. But he has seen too many evil things happen when he let his gourd down, and he no longer trusted his fellow humans as he did when he was younger. 

When they reached the airport, Ethaniel escorted Sloan in and helped him get through security at a faster rate then most people encountered. Just before he was about to leave the airport and drive back Sloan said, "Well, Abi is a very lucky precept. If she is anything like her father, and from what I've seen so far, she sure is, then you are all as lucky as she is. I'll appreciate it if you kept that last comment to yourself," said Sloan feeling he said just a little too much. 

"Of course," said Ethaniel and left the airport.

****

Meanwhile back at the house

Abi was walking up the stairs to start and get ready for her night out with Ben when suddenly her whole body shook from a hit of another vision.

Eti came rushing out of the control room, she had a vision of Abi falling down the stairs and getting hurt. She saw Abi standing at the top of the stairwell and run up to her. She managed to catch her and stop her fall in time. "God Abi, are you ok?" she asked.

Abi was still inside her vision and couldn't answer. When the images have finally disappeared she managed to reassure Eti she was fine. "It was just a vision, I'm ok." She tried to get up but was a little dizzy. "Eti, can you help me get to my room?" she asked.

Eti helped her get up and escorted her to her room. She was reluctant to leave Abi alone. "I'm gonna be lying in bed for a while," said Abi, "You can leave me now Eti."

The young woman looked at her friend lying on the bed and then left closing the door behind her. She suddenly remembered she forgot to ask Abi what was the vision all about. She decided she'd let Abi rest and ask her later.

After lying for a while gathering her strength, Abi got up and went into the shower.

****

Downstairs

As Eti was coming down from Abi's room she saw Ben come in. "Hey Ben," she greeted him.

"Hey Eti. Is everything ok with you people? Not too crowded I hope? He asked.

"Thanks Ben. We are ok, we're just sorry to invade your house like this, especially since you two just got married."

"Don't worry about it," said Ben with a smile. "Have you seen Abi?"

"She's upstairs. She had a vision and I had to help her up to your room."

"A vision? Ok thanks Eti. I'll go check on her."

"You're welcome," she said as he passed her by going upstairs.

****

Upstairs

Ben got in the room expecting to find Abi lying, instead he heard the water running in the bathroom, and decided to join his wife.

Abi haven't realized how long she was standing there, but she was absorbed in the pleasure of the hot water running over her body, until she felt a warm naked body standing behind her. She felt Ben's hands run over her stomach and up to her breasts and she leaned back against him. "Hi," she said her voice law.

"Hi yourself," he said lowering his lips to kiss her shoulder. She turned around in his arms to face him and stared into his eyes. He looked back at her and then lowered his lips again to meet hers in a passionate kiss. 

When their lips parted Abi said, "Happy birthday hubby."

"You remembered," he said.

"Have I ever forgotten?"

"No Abi, you have never once forgotten my birthday. I love you so much for that and for everything else."

"Come on give, what else?" she asked teasingly.

"Just for who you are. The love of me life."

"We have to get out of here and get ready," she said remembering the night she had planned for them.

He looked at her not ready to let her go just yet, and pushed her against the bathroom wall, the hot water still running on both of them. 

"We'll have plenty of time for that later my love," she said pushing him away, and stepping out of the shower.

He was surprised but finished showering as well and they went into the room to get dressed.

****

Phillip and Kristin

Kristin had spent the rest of the day since Sloan left, going over the house's case files. She was rather impressed. The files were in perfect order, just as Sloan wanted. She was happy she could give him good reviews. She rubbed her eyes and neck when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she said.

Phillip entered the room. He saw her rubbing her eyes and trying to stretch. He walked over and asked, "Are you ok Kristin?"

"Yes I'm fine, just a little tired and stiff."

He moved over behind her, surprising even himself as he started massaging her aching neck.

"Oh god, that feels so good Phillip," whispered Kristin. She felt him withdrawing from her and asked "Please don't stop, I really need this."

He went back closer to her and continued his work on her neck. After a few minutes he felt her shoulders and neck are more relaxed so he stopped and went over to sit in front of the table across from her. It seemed as he was trying to tell her something but is unable to find the words.

"Phillip, is something wrong?" she asked.

"No. I, I'm just really glad to see you here. I missed you dear friend. I missed our long conversations and the friendship we have."

"I miss that too, but there is more. What is it you are not telling me?"

"I don't really know Kristin. I've been having doubts for a long time, but you already know that. But since I came here and witnessed all that has happened, my doubts have grown deeper, which is why I asked Abi if I can stay here for a while, try and sort them out. She is doing what she can to help, but I sense she has doubts of her own." He paused for a while then asked, "Will you be staying here for a while? I could use your help."

"Yes, I can stay for a few days I suppose. And if you like, you can then come to San with me."

"Thanks Kristin. You wanna go out for dinner or something? Explore the city for a while?"

"Sure, I'd love too. Can I have a few minutes to shower first?"

"Of course, I'll wait for you in the living room," said the young priest.

****

Upstairs Abi and Ben's room

While they were getting dressed Abi asked Ben "Have you found anything from your sources about those transmitters?"

"Yes," he said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Tell me."

"I'd rather wait until tomorrow morning honey. I don't want us to think about anything that is work related tonight, please," he asked quietly.

She looked at him for a minute then smiled, "Ok, it's your birthday, I'll indulge your request."

He was already dressed and knew it would take her some more time to get ready so he said, "I'm gonna be waiting for you downstairs in the living room."

"Ok," she answered.

****

Downstairs living room

Ben walked into the room and saw Phillip looking over the day's paper. "Hey Phillip," he said, "How's it going?"

"Hey Ben. You look very good in that suit. A special night?" wondered Phillip.

"Yes, it's my birthday and Abi has a night planned out for us. I'm not really sure what she has in mind."

"Happy birthday. I'm planing on taking Kristin out to dinner. Any place you can recommend?"

"I'd ask you to come with us but I think Abi has special plans. I tell you what though, we can take you with us and drop you off at the center of the city, there are plenty of restaurants there."

"Thanks Ben, that would be great," said Phillip. 

A few minutes later Kristin came into the room. She was wearing a light summer dress. "You should take something to cover yourself," said Ben. "It gets quite cold here at nights, even in summer."

She showed him the jacket she was holding, "Already thought of that thanks to Pip. Shall we go?" she turned asking Phillip.

"We are waiting for Abi," he said. "They are gonna give us a ride into town."

"Oh, ok," she said and sat next to him.

Ben stepped out to see if there is any sign of Abi. He looked up the stairwell and saw her coming down. She was wearing a red silk dress that had a slit in the side that went almost all the way up. She had no sleeves and was only tied behind her neck with two buttons. She came close to him, handing him her jacket so he'd help her put it on and turned her back to him. He was amazed. The dress had almost no back part at all. From the neck to her waist it was totally uncovered. He swallowed hard but didn't say a word, and helped her put her jacket on. When she turned to face him he saw the teasing smile on her face, and smiled back at her in appreciation. She put her arm in his when he said, "I promised Phillip and Kristin we will take them out to town."

She looked at him surprised. This is supposed to be their night together, just the two of them. 

"Don't worry", he said, "We are just dropping them on the way."

All four of them headed out to the car and Ben drove them into town. When they reached the center, he pointed out to Phillip a few of the better restaurants in the area and told him they will not have a problem getting back home from there. "There are plenty of taxi's around here at all hours, so you should be ok," he said.

"Thanks you two, have fun. Happy birthday Ben," said Kristin and she and Phillip left and started wondering around before they decide on a place to sit in.

Ben drove of heading for the restaurant they both loved, the one in which he asked Abi to marry him.

When they arrived at the restaurant, light rain started to fall they hurried into the restaurant trying no to get wet, letting the valet park their car.

Abi was helped out f her jacket by the host Justin who was an old friend of hers. Ben looked around and saw that every eye in the room was on his wife. He felt proud and embarrassed at the same time. He did not enjoy being at the center of attention. Abi however didn't seem to mind or care.

They were escorted to one of the private dining rooms. To his surprise the same room where he popped the big question. She obviously gave this evening a lot of thought.

They sat down and the door closed behind them waiting for the waiter to come and take their orders. 

There was already a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne on the table. "I see you took care of everything," he said.

"Yes, I tried. I hope I haven't forgotten a thing." 

Then the waiters started appearing one by one with plates of appetizers. She looked at him smiling, he was really relaxing and enjoying this. 

After they finished with the appetizers she pushed the service button and main course was served.

About an hour later when both felt they couldn't eat another bite she pushed the service button again and waiters appeared to clear the table, leaving only the champagne.

Abi took out two envelopes out of her purse and a small jewelry box. 

"Happy birthday Ben," she said, "Open the box first."

He did. There was an amazing expensive watch inside. He took it out and put it on. "It's beautiful," he said, getting up from his chair to kiss her. He pulled his chair closer to her and opened one of the envelopes she handed him. He opened it and read it. He was shocked. "I can't believe you'd do that Abi, this is way too much." It was a contract that indicated Hirsh industries were from now on, upon his signature and hers of course, will be called Rayne Adler industries.

She handed him the second envelope. He was afraid to open it wondering what else she has in stored for him. He opened and read. Legal adoption papers. He was stunned and was unable to speak for a while.

Abi pushed the service button again and asked the waiter who came in to call the owner of the restaurant her friend Justin.


	9. Chapte 9 - rated NC-17

Chapter nine Ronit Itzhari Normal Ronit 2 333 2001-11-01T19:31:00Z 2001-11-01T20:37:00Z 2001-11-01T20:37:00Z 5 2365 13484 Nisko Projects Ltd. 112 26 16559 9.2720 1 0 0 Chapter nine 

Justin was an old friend of the family and Abi knew him for many years. He owned the restaurant but it was actually a side business for him. His passion was flying. It was he who thought both Abi and Ethaniel to fly light planes and helicopters at his flight school. Eventually a few years ago Abi managed to drag Ben into that as well and now all of them had a flight license. 

Justin came in at Abi's request. He knew what she had in mind. He was to witness the signatures. He looked at the still amazed Ben and giggled a little. "You must have really surprised him," he said.

"I sure did," said Abi looking at her husband. "Ben, honey, are you ok?" she asked a little amused.

"Fine just shocked I suppose."

"Are you ready to sign those papers?" she asked. 

"Abi, I really love you and the adoption papers are something I wanted, but to change the business's name, are you sure about it?"

"It's already done Ben. All that is needed is your signature. The announcement will be in tomorrow's newspapers."

He picked up the pen Justin handed him and signed both documents, Abi signed the name-changing contract as well, and then Justin Signed on both documents as well. Abi thanked him and asked, "Jess, can you see to it that we are not disturbed for the rest of the night?"

"Sure dear. You two have a great evening."

Abi took the documents and put them back in her purse. She looked back at Ben's face. To her surprise he was crying. She felt a slight pinch in her heart. "Ben. What is wrong my love?" she asked getting up and holding her arms around his shoulders in a tight embrace. 

He pulled her towards him and sat her on his knees. He buried his face in her chest silent tears still rolling from his eyes. "I can not believe that you did all this for me," he whispered holding on to her tighter, his hands sleeping on her back down to her waists. His hands moved a little lower when he suddenly realized something. "Abi, are you wearing anything under this dress?" he asked.

Abi didn't say a word. Ben looked up and saw the big grin she had on her face, and understood.

"What do you mean by anything? She asked smiling wildly.

"I mean underwear, you are not wearing any, are you?"

"No baby, I'm afraid not," she said softly. 

Ben's eyes lighted up, and he was no longer crying. "Are you trying to drive me crazy tonight? Because if you do, then you're doing a great job," he said. 

Abi shifted positions. She was now on his knees but facing him, her legs surrounding him. She stared into his passionate eyes and lowered her lips to kiss him. Her hot lips met his and he was lost. All the love he had inside for her just erupted in that kiss. Abi felt in need of air and parted from him saying, "Yes. I'm trying to drive you crazy tonight. Crazy with passion. Is that ok with you?"

He wrapped his arms around her waists, "Yes. It's ok by me. Can we please get out of here now? I need you," he said almost whispering, "desperately."

She was about to get off him when he suddenly asked, "Abi, why did you keep the results of the test from me? You could have just left them for me to see."

"You, weren't supposed to see it. I was planning to get rid of the test's box as well, but I forgot. I was gonna tell you tonight I'm pregnant. It was supposed to be another birthday surprise."

"Oh, I see. Well I've had enough surprises for one night. Can we go home now?"

"No," she said. "We're not going home. We will be staying at the "King David" hotel for the night."

"You are nuts. That is the most expensive fancy hotel in the city."

"We can afford it, remember? Besides, nothing is too good for you," she said smiling, getting up and puling him out of his chair. 

In an instant she felt herself being pushed against the wall. Looking at him surprised she saw the lust in his eyes. "Abi, I can't wait. I need you right here right now," he said his voice husky. He lifted her dress up and she wrapped her legs around him. She helped him unbutton his pants and he slid right into her. They both moaned in pleasure and after a few minutes when the first wave of ecstasy ran through them they parted. "Now we can go and continue this night at the hotel," he said helping Abi into her jacket and out the private room. 

Meanwhile at another part of town 

The two men were sitting in the dark apartment talking. "I can't believe they found the transmitters," said one of them. 

"We'll just have to find another way to get to those two," said the other. "I want Abigail and Ben Adler to suffer, badly, for what they have done to me."

"They have everyone at the house now, which means we can't go near any of them," said the first man.

"How about her children?" asked a third voice from the door. "The ceremony speaks about sacrificing the innocence. What is better then sacrificing two innocent little children?"

"And how are we going to be able to grab those children?" asked the first man.

"I can help you," said the man at the door coming in closer to the other two. "Her grandparents take the kids out for a walk every morning, and they are alone. They will never expect that. We can grab the kids then. The old guys are no match for us. It would be like taking candy from a child."

"Agreed," said the other two men. "When are we gonna go for it?"

"How about tomorrow morning?" said the third man. "Abi and Ben are out for the night. They'll only be back sometime tomorrow."

"Ok, we'll take care of the transportation and communication, you alert us when they leave the house and we will be ready for the take."

Phillip and Kristin 

Phillip and Kristin were walking through the old city's streets. They were looking at a few of the restaurants but they were all full and they wanted a quiet place where they can actually here each other. They finally found a small place that seemed old but it was clean and warm so they entered.

Phillip pulled a chair for Kristin then sat across from her. The walk helped both of them relax a little and the atmosphere between them was now more relaxed.

They ordered dinner from one of the three waitresses in the place and sat quietly waiting for the food to arrive. 

Kristin looked at Phillip and after a few minutes when the silence was too much for her to bear she spoke. "Phillip, what is it? I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong."

Phillip stared back at her. "I'm not really sure how to explain it. It's an on going deal and you know that. Every now and again old doubts come up to the surface and I'm going through hell. You've seen me go through it before. But this time its different. I know that when I resolve this I will have to make a choice that I will have to live with for the rest of my life. There is no way around it. Its one way or the other, I can't fall in and out of church as I please."

"I know what you mean. I've been wondering from house to house as well lately. I have only recently reached the decision that San Francisco is the place to try and make a fresh start after Ethane's death.

"I know, Boston must have too many memories."

"Yes," she replied. "Too many."

"Kristin," he hesitated, "I really want to thank you for staying on for a while. I feel I need to be here a bit longer. I think between Abi and you, I will find the answer."

"I'm happy to be of help my dear friend. I'll do what I can for as long as I can, but I have to get back to San Francisco soon."

"I know," was all Phillip said and then their food has arrived and it had their attention for now.

Ben and Abi – Hotel Room 

Ben and Abi reached the hotel lobby and signed in. They both rushed upstairs unable to resist the passion that engulfed them. They needed each other so much. They needed this private time for them selves, especially since it seems it will be another while before they will finally be able to go on a proper honeymoon.

They entered the hotel room and Ben was amazed again. The room was covered with flowers and balloons, and the bed was covered in red satin sheets. As red as Abi's dress. She sure gave this night a lot of thought. He wondered when did she find the time to arrange all that but that was not important. She has gone to a lot of trouble to make this the best birthday he ever had. 

She stood there admiring the work done on the room. Just as she requested. She was standing with her back to Ben and then felt him coming closer behind her his hands around her waists. Then his hands moved higher and untied the two buttons that held the dress in place. A second later the dress was lying in a heap on the floor. The only thing she was wearing under the dress where the stockings that reached up to her thighs and the red high heels shoes.

Ben lowered her on the bed flat on her back. He took of the shoes and tossed them away. Then it was her stockings turn. He pulled them off of her legs slowly, one by one.

There she was lying in bed naked and he just stood over and stared at her for a while. She met his gaze smiling waiting patiently for him to make his move. He took his jacket and shirt off. Then she sat on the bed and helped him out of his shoes and socks. He unbuttoned his pants and let them slip to the floor kicking them aside. Abi looked at his sexy underwear, the ones she got him for last year's birthday, although this was the first time she actually saw him wear those. Sitting on the bed her face at his abdomen height she pulled down the underwear and as soon as they landed on the floor he kicked them a side as well.

Abi buried he face in his muscular abdomen kissing him softly. He moaned in pleasure. She moved back up the bed pulling him down towards her. Ben was lying next to this gorgeous woman who is his wife and thanked his lucky stars for allowing him to be a part of her life and for her to be a part of his. 

He caressed her stomach, thrilled. It's his child she is carrying. 

"Dr. Landers confirmed it you know," she said.

"Confirmed what honey?"

"That I am indeed pregnant. He took some blood and called me a while ago with the positive results."

Ben's breathing got heavier in excitement, both from the woman next to him and from the news she just shared with him.

"Ben," she said, "I never thought it would be possible, but I love so much more with every day that goes by. I feel like I'm gonna explode with all this love in me. I can't get enough of you my beloved husband. I, I love you so much."

"Abi, I love you too. And let's make a vow here and now. We will never ever stop telling each other I love you. At least once a day. Promise me that. Promise me we will never grow apart. Promise me we will never let that happen."

"I promise," she said feeling her eyes filled by unshed tears. 

"I promise too," said Ben and lowered his lips to kiss her. She accepted his kiss with love and passion they did not experience before. His eyes met hers and he started moving down with his kisses. Her breasts were the first to be taken care of. He licked one nipple while massaging the other, then the other. He continued down along her chest kissing and licking her. Next came he stomach. He covered it with so many kissed and caresses, wondering if they are going to have a boy or a girl. He put his hand between Abi's legs, she was ready for him, so he climbed back up to her eye level asking her, "spread your legs for me lover," and so she did. 

He was lying between her legs for a second then gently and very slowly entered her. Abi took a deep breath when she felt him go in. she wrapped her legs around him pulling him closer and closer to her. 

He smiled and started moving in and out of her. He took his time and moved really slow teasing her after all the teasing she put him through this evening. Their first hunger was satisfied at the restaurant so they both enjoyed the slow pace. After about twenty minutes Abi started moving her hips faster trying to get Ben to do the same. He obliged her and picked up the pace moving faster and faster inside of her, and soon they both reached their climax. Abi fell down onto the sheets, Ben collapsed on top of her. Her legs were still wrapped around him, and she felt that he was still aroused. They took to minutes to catch their breaths and Ben rolled them over so now Abi was on top of him. He looked into her eyes, "Your turn now baby," he said.

Abi giggled, but she then began moving her hips up and down. Ben helped her supporting her waists with his hands. She began slow as Ben did to her and then started to move at a frantic pace until another wave of pleasure was released through them. She collapsed on top of him then rolled over to lay beside him. They were lying together face to face just staring at each other. Ben reached out his arms and pulled Abi closer to his body in a strong warm hug. She laid her face on his chest and so they hung on to each other for a short while, everytime they gathered up enough strength they were making love over and over again throughout the night. They finally fell asleep around 5am, still holding on to one another.

Phillip and Kristin 

The two had finished their dinner payed the bill and left, walking again. None of them really wanted to part from the other but neither one willing to make the first step. Inspite of the fact she was wearing a jacket Kristin's body shivered a little.

"Are you cold Kristin?" asked Phillip.

"Alittle," she answered.

He took of his jacket and covered her shoulders, smiling at her as doing so.

"Thanks Pip," she said using his Nick name for the first time since her arrival to Israel.

"No problem," was all he said.

They took a cab to the house and when they arrived the tension was high so Kristin just wanted to be alone in her room and think about the things Phillip shared with her. Is there a chance for us, together? she tought. I sure hope so, but I really must not let my hopes up. She handed Phillip back his jacekt whispering "Good night," and fled to her room. 

Phillip watched her as she ran upstairs. I wonder he thought. Why would she run on me like that? Is she, no, there is no way she feels the same attraction I do. I must never tell her. Wouldn't want to ruin a perfect friendship. And so he to retired too his room for the night.

Sarah and Noah 

The children have been restless almost all night, and Joseph and Hanna barely got any sleep. Around 7am they decided to get the children dressed up and take them out for a while. They got them dressed and about half an hour later were out the door.

On the other side of town 

His cell phone was ringing and he picked it up answering. "Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"The old couple and the children are out of the house, take the car and get them. Now," said the voice on the other side.

The two men got dressed with dark clothes and left the dark apartment they spent the night at. They aproached the legacy house when the phone rang again. 

"Ok, take the east road, that's where they headed. Take them back to the apartment for now, but make sure they will not make any noise," said the voice on the phone.

They followed the east road as instructed and sure enough soon saw the elderly couple and the twins. They stopped near them, shoved Joseph aside. One of them grabbed the children and the other picked up Hanna threw her in the back of the car and in a minute they were gone. Joseph was shocked but he soon got up and ran back to the house.

Abi and Ben 

Abi woke up screaming the children's names, a feeling of terror engulfing her heart. Ben woke up to her screams. 

"Abi, what's wrong?"

"No," she screamed, "They have taken the children, oh god, this can't be happening."

Ben immediately picked up the phone and rang the house. By then Joseph was already there telling Ethaniel what has happened. 

Ethaniel Picked up the phone hearing Ben's frantic voice, "Ethaniel, Abi just woke up screaming the children have been taken. Please tell me they are safe and in their beds."

"Sorry Ben. Joseph just came in and told me Hanna and the children where grabbed by some men and they took off."

"We'll be right there," said Ben. He hung up the phone looking at Abi. "I'm sorry love, it's true. The children and Hanna were abducted."

Abi froze for a minute then she got out of bed and opened the closet. There where daily cloths there for the two of them and they were dressed in seconds and left the hottel hurrying home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten ****

Chapter ten

****

San Francisco a few days ago

"How is he?" asked Derek as soon as Rachel stepped out of the room. 

"He has a bad cold and a bad hangover as well. He'll get over the cold, it's the drinking that concerns me," said Rachel.

"How is he?" asked Alex who was coming up the stairs carrying a tray with a pot of tea. 

"Not good, Alex. Not good at all," said Derek. "Abi tried to worn me about it. She told me to keep an eye on him. He hasn't acted like this since…"

"Since Julia's death," continued Alex. 

"Yes," was all Derek managed to say.

"Let's get him back on his feet from this cold and then we will take care of the drinking," said Rachel.

"He has been drinking heavy since we came back from Jerusalem," said Alex. "I guess seeing Julia, and probably Jimmy as well really got to him."

"Yes I suppose so," said Derek. "Seeing her raised some old feeling I had gone through myself. I miss her too. We all do."

"Are you gonna talk to Abi about this?" asked Alex.

"No, she has enough to deal with right now, with Sloan and Kristin being there. And she is a newly wed, she doesn't need this too."

Alex stepped into Nick's room. He was lying in bed coughing and sneezing, and every one of those caused his had to pound from the hangover. Alex turned on the light on the nightstand, which made him moan in pain and frustration.

"Alex, turn the damn thing off," he asked.

"I brought you some tea and some orange juice. Get up and drink. Then you can go back to sleep," she said sitting on the edge of the bed. She purred him some tea and handed him the mug. 

Nick raised the mug to his mouth and took a sip. "This is good," he said leaning back on his pillows. 

"Go on," said Alex. "I'm not leaving you until you finish drinking both the tea and the juice. He took the glass of juice from her and drank it in one sip, then continued drinking the tea. When he was done, she picked up the glasses turned of the light and left him to sleep. 

Nick closed his eyes trying to sleep, but the image of Julia didn't leave him alone. Every time he closed his eyes she was there. He wanted to sleep but was also afraid. He has been having nightmares since they came back from Israel. Rerunning the events of that awful day. He thought drinking would help him forget, but so far it did not. And the alcohol only made his dreams even worse then before, right after the time she died. He didn't know how much longer he could go through it and keep his sanity. 

After about an hour of struggling he finally fell asleep. 

****

Next morning

Alex came up to Nick's room and knocked on the door. "Come in," she heard him say. 

"Good morning Nick, wow, you look so much better the yesterday," she said. 

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked.

"Nearly 24 hours," was Alex's reply. "Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yes, I think it's the first time in a week I haven't had a nightmare."

"That's wonderful news Nick. You had us very worried the last few days."

"I'm sorry, seeing Julia, I got a little crazy. I miss her so bad," he said his voice low almost whispering. 

Alex raised her hands to him in a silent invitation, and he raised himself from the pillows into her embrace hugging her back tightly. "Thank you Alex," he said. "Thank you for being my friend."

"Always," she said whispering in his ear, running her fingers through his hair and kissing the top of his head. "Are you up to getting down for a while?" she asked.

"Sure. Just give me a few to shower and change."

"Ok. I'll see you downstairs.

****

Later that night

It was about 1am when a vision awoke Derek in horror. "God no," he said. He got out of bed and called his daughter.

****

Jerusalem

Ben and Abi rushed into his car wanting to get home as soon as possible. Ben turned on the siren he attached to the roof of his car driving as fast as he can and run every red light and every stop sign. 

He was looking at Abi who was sitting next to him, her head against the window staring outside, not really seeing anything. She was feeling numb and the two times Ben reached his hand to touch hers she withdrew from him as if unable to stand his touch. She didn't even realize they had reached the house until Ben appeared on her side and opened the door for her. He wanted to hold her close and tell her everything will be ok, but he was afraid she'd reject him again. Abi followed him inside the house her motions automatic, mechanic.

"Ben," said Jacob who was standing next to Joseph talking to him.

"Hey partner," answered Ben. "I take it you are assigned to this case?"

"I kind of assigned my self. As soon as we got the call and I realized it's yours and Abi's kids, I came right here." He looked at Abi and said "I'm sorry Abi, we will do all we can to get your children back safe." 

"All you can is not good enough," said Abi looking at her grandfather.

"Mr. Vapner, is there anything else you can tell me?"

"No," said Joseph. "I told you everything I could."

Abi moved over to her grandfather kneeling next to him. "Grandpa, are you ok? Did they hurt you?" she asked worried.

"I'm ok dear. I'll be a little black and blue for a few days, but other then that I'm fine." He paused for a minute his eyed filling with tears; "I'm sorry Abi. They took us by surprise. There was nothing I could do."

"God, grandpa, its not your fault. Not your fault at all. I should have seen it coming. They are my children, how could I have not known this might happen? I should have never let you go out alone."

"Jacob, are you done with him?" she asked her husband's partner.

"Yes, I guess so. He gave us all the information he had."

Abi got up, took her grandfather's arm and signed him to follow her into her office.

"Ok grandpa, you wanna tell me what it is you didn't tell Jacob?"

He wasn't surprised. Joseph knew his granddaughter's abilities and figured she'd see right through him. He was an old army man, and a retired police officer, so he knew that what Abi had to face, the police won't be able to handle. If anything they will only jeopardize the whole thing. He also knew that between Abi, Ben and the others the search would be more successful.

"Yes. I got the license plate number," he said.

He saw a little light of hope enter her eyes, and handed her the piece of paper he wrote the number on. 

Abi entered the police codes she was granted and soon was inside the police's system. She typed in the car's license and waited. The system took a few minutes but finally it raised the owner's name on. Abi looked at the screen in disbelief. This can't be. The car was registered to Hirsh industries. Her own company.

The phone ring startled her. She knew who was on the phone. "Dad," she said as she answered. 

Derek heard her broken voice and could feel the tears that she kept from falling. "GOD," he said, "I'm too late, they were already taken, weren't they?"

"Yes dad. Grandma and the children are, they were kidnapped."

She saw Joseph open the office door and signing someone to come over. Ben entered the room, and saw Abi on the phone. 

"Dad, I have to get started on some stuff, I'll call you when we know something," she said and hung up. 

"Abi, what is it? Joseph said you have something to tell me."

"Ben, the transmitters we found, what did you find about them. Who is the manufacturer?" She already knew the answer but was looking to him for confirmation.

"Hirsh Industries," he said. 

Abi picked up the phone and dialed waiting to be answered.

"Hirsh, sorry, Rayne Adler industries, how may I help you?" said a woman's voice on the other side of the line.

"Morning Daniella. Abigail Adler here. I need to talk to Leo right away."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Adler, but Mr. Blum is in a meeting right now and can not be disturbed."

"I don't care if he is in a meeting with god, I need to speak to him, Now," said Abi her voice harsh and cold.

"Yes Mrs. Adler," said the young secretary. She knew Abi and the woman was usually nice and kind, for her to use this tone something must be very wrong.

"Morning Abigail. What can I do for you?" asked Leo Blum. He was her step fathers confidant. And after her father died, she assigned him to be the manager of the company. So far he has never fher. 

"First thing is to get rid of the people in your office," she said.

Leo asked the people present to leave the room for a while. "Ok, I'm alone. What is it?"

"I need you, and Leo this must be done by you and you alone. You are the only person I can trust."

"What is it Abi? You are scaring me," he said

"It's a long story, but the bottom line is my children and grandmother have been kidnapped, and I think someone in the electronic division is involved. I need you to pull up the list of names of all the people employed in this division and send it to me right away. No one but you must do this or know about this."

"Ok, I'll get right on it and email it to you in a few minutes." He paused for a minute, "Abi, I'm sorry about your children. Please, if there is anything I can do…"

"Thank you Leo. I just need this list, urgently."

"Ok."

She hung up and waited for the email to arrive. She raised her had from the screen and looked at Ben. He was looking devastated, looking at her unable to say a thing. She closed her eyes and images filled her mind. She suddenly remembered the way she treated him earlier, cutting him off as she did in the car. Ignoring him and his pain. She felt ashamed and moaned deeply. 

"Abi, what is it?" he asked but did not move towards her afraid she'd reject him again.

Abi got off of her chair and moved across the room to stand in front of him. Tears filled her eyes and she fell into his arms. "I'm sorry," she said. "Oh god, I am so sorry Ben."

Ben held on to her tightly. "What are you sorry about baby?" he asked.

"For treating you the way I did. I did not mean to push you away from me. I did not mean to hurt you."

"It's ok love. I understand."

"No," she said looking into his eyes. "I shouldn't have done that. I will never do it again. I promise. I will never ever push you from me again. I really do promise. They are yours too." She held on to him tight until the computer made the familiar sound of an email coming through.

"The car that grabbed them was also registered to Hirsh industries," she told Ben. "You will not share this information with Jacob, Ok?" 

"No dear. There is nothing he can do. We will handle it ourselves."

Abi and Ben went over back behind the table. Abi got the email on screen then printed it out, giving Ben half of the list to go over, see if any name rings a bell. She looked at her list then suddenly her face frowned. "Damn," she said.

"Abi, you found something?"

"Yes," she said, remembering the old couple that was at her office a few days ago. "Mr. and Mrs. Levin. I had a couple named Levin in here a few days ago. I can't believe they fooled me like that. Fooled me into getting the wrong images from them. She picked up the phone and called the old witch Nadia. "Hey Nadia, can you tell me if the couple I sent over to you a few days ago ever arrived? Were you able to help them?

"I'm sorry Abi. No, now that I think about it, they never arrived. I was gonna call and tell you but I was too busy, then I simply forgot," said the old witch.

Abi sat down at her chair shocked. She couldn't believe she was so fooled. How did they manage to pull this off was beyond her. She read from them what they wanted her to see. She checked to see if the list had an address on that couple but it didn't state one. 

She stepped out of the office calling Ethaniel to come in. "Ethaniel, I need you to check if you can find an address on this couple," she said. 

He nodded and got to work on it in the control room. 

Abi and Ben just sat there unable to say a word. She rose from her chair and moved over to her husband. She reached her hands to him and he pulled her down towards him so she sat in his lap. 

"I'm scared Ben," she said. "I have never been so scared in my life." Her voice broke and she started whipping quietly in his arms.

"I'm afraid too. I want them back just as much," he said covering her head in light kisses.

****

Meanwhile in San Francisco.

Derek got out of his room and rushed over to Nick's, knocking on his door heavily.

Nick was up in a second and opened the door. "Derek, what is wrong?" he asked quickly, knowing his precept wouldn't wake him in this ungodly hour for no reason.

"My grandchildren, Abi's kids have been kidnapped. Are you up to a little field work?"

"Yes, of course. I can be ready in a few minutes."

"Good," said Derek. "Get ready."

He headed over to Alex's room waking her up as well telling her what he told Nick.

"Damn," said Alex. "I'll call the pilot and ask him how soon he can have the Jet ready. You and Nick get organized."

"Thanks Alex," said Derek. 

Alex called the pilot of the Luna foundations Jet, and he informed her he could be ready for flight in about two hours. She went to Derek's room and informed him on the news. "Would you like me to come with you?" she asked.

"No Alex, we need you here. Tell Rachel when she gets here in the morning what has happened and we will keep you two informed."

He was ready and headed downstairs meeting Nick on the way. They got outside and into the chopper, heading off to the airport.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven ****

Chapter eleven

Abi walked into the control room. "Ethaniel, anything?" she asked.

"No, not yet. I'm sorry. The address they gave at the company, is false, it does not exist. And these people are, well according to all the records they do not exist either. But I'm not about to give up; they were here means they exist. I'm trying a few connections I have, in and out Hirsh industries. I'll find them Abi. I promise."

"Thanks," was all she could say, and went back to her office. Ben looked at her a question in his look. She nodded no, and he went back to his call. He also was trying to raise some help from old friends. He had several friends, none of them his police colleagues, patrolling the streets looking for the car. 

It was 10:30pm almost 14 hours since the kidnapping, and there was still no sign of the car. Ethaniel was also no where near finding these people. Ben told his friends to call it a night and start the search again at dawn the next day. Ethaniel refused to let go of his attempts. He would sit there all night if he has to, and work on finding these damn people.

Abi and Ben left her office sitting in the living room holding on to each other. They both felt helpless and restless, but there was nothing more they could do at this point. They heard a knock on the door. "Probably more reporters Ben. Forget it." 

"I'll go check, I'll be right back." He looked through the peephole and was surprised. Derek and Nick were standing there. He opened the door and greeted them warmly. 

Derek squeezed Ben's shoulder and asked, "How is Abi holding up?"

"As well as can be expected," he said, then thinking for a minute and saying, "Actually she is devastated. I'm afraid. I don't think she had a chance to tell you, but she is pregnant. I'm afraid the stress will hurt her and the baby." 

"Where is she?" asked Nick.

"Living room," said Ben. "Sorry, I'm letting you stand out here like this, come on in."

They came in, dropped their bags on the floor, and headed to the living room. Abi raised her head expecting it to be Ben when she saw her father and Nick. She got off the couch ran and fell into her father's arms.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Never mind, I'm so happy you are." Then she turned over to look at Nick, left her father's embrace and hugged him tight. "Thank you for coming," she whispered in his ear.

"You think we will let you go through this alone dear?" asked Nick kissing her cheek. "Is there anything you can inform us of. Any news, ransom request, anything."

"No. Nothing yet, but we are, and we have other people working on it. I'm afraid there is nothing more we can do tonight," said Abi.

She felt her head pounding. The pain was unbearable. "Ben, can you get me some pain killers? Oh actually forget it. I can't take any drugs, not in my condition." She moaned and headed for the sofa lying there, her eyes shut. 

Ben positioned himself behind her, raising her head so she would lean against his chest instead of the hard sofa. He massaged her temples trying to ease the pain. Suddenly he realized neither one of them had anything to eat or drink since last night. No wonder she was feeling so sick. He asked Nick to go in the kitchen and ask the housekeeper to fix them some light dinner. 

Nick did so and not long after, Edna came in carrying a tray with plenty of sandwiches tea and coffee for all four of them. And also some fresh orange juice for Abi.

Ben practically had to force Abi to eat and drink. She was reluctant, saying she's not hungry. 

"Abi, if not for your sake, eat for our baby. Please love," he asked of her. 

She looked at him and forced herself to eat one of the sandwiches. And drank two glasses of juice. 

Abi was very tired, and soon fell asleep although a restless one. Ben carried her upstairs to they're room, Derek and Nick following him. He showed them their rooms on the way and continued to his and Abi's room. He lowered her little figure onto the bed. She was still dressed but he feared he would wake her so just let her sleep like that, then climbed up to bed next to her and held on to her surrounding her with his arms, soon falling asleep as well, although he didn't expect to.

****

2am 

Abi had a strange feeling. She felt as if someone was calling out her name. She got out of bed and out the room. It was not a sound but a feeling that drew her out. She suddenly saw her father out as well. 

"Dad, can you feel it too?" she asked.

"Yes, I can. What is it?"

"I don't know. Shell we go check? I think it's coming from the control room," said Abi.

She walked down the stairs Derek beside her. When they reached the control room she deactivated the security system, since it did not have her father's data. Ethaniel was inside his head on the control panels. He must have fallen asleep while working. 

"Ethaniel," she called touching his shoulder.

"What? What's wrong?" he woke up startled.

"Go to bed dear friend. You can continue in the morning. I need you to be awake and focused when we find them," said Abi.

Reluctant he left Abi and Derek in the control room. Abi felt a slight hum coming from the box they received from the museum. She opened it and an amazing bright light filled the room. Inside the box was a medium sized pyramid, and it was glowing.

"What in god's name is that?" asked Derek.

"I don't know dad, but this is what was calling us."

"It's afternoon in San Francisco, I'll call Alex, give her a description and ask her to see if she can find anything about it," said Derek.

"Ok," was Abi's reply as she approached the pyramid, and took it out of the box. 

"Abi, what are you doing? You shouldn't touch that. It might be dangerous." 

Abi seemed unable to hear him. She was mesmerized over the artifact. She put it on the table and kept staring at it as if it she was listening to it.

Derek approached her from behind and put his hands over her eyes. This seemed to do the trick and she immediately returned to reality. "I'm fine dad," she told him. "This thing is amazing. It's a trap."

"A trap?" he asked. "What is it supposed to trap?" 

"Demons."

"Are you sure about that? Honey, you could be wrong."

"I'm not dad. But go ahead. Call Alex, give her the details and see what she finds out. I'll just put this thing in the vault where it should be safe."

Derek called Alex as he planed. She appeared on the big screen and Abi showed her the artifact before going to store it in the vault.

"Alex, see what you can find out about this thing. Abi says it told her it's a trap for demons. I'm not so convinced. Call me as soon as you find anything out. No matter what time it is."

"Sure Derek," said Alex and hung up starting her investigation.

Abi came back from the vault holding a book in her hands, a strange look on her face.

"What is it?" asked Derek, but she was not responding. "God," he said, "Not again."

"What do you mean not again?" asked Abi.

"I thought I lost you to the book as to that pyramid."

"That's how they did it," she said.

"Who did what Abigail? You are not making any sense."

"The book. That's how they managed to make me see what I saw. That is how they are controlling my sight, which is why I couldn't see the danger to the children. And that is also why I can't see or sense them now."

"Ok dear. Start from the beginning. Who are those people you're talking about?"

Abi sat on one of the chairs in the control room and Derek pulled up a chair and sat next to her. She reached out a hand to his arm and held on to him. "A few days ago a couple named Levin were here. They looked almost a hundred years old. They said they are in they're twenties. I held their hands and got an image of them trying a spell. A youth spelled I thought backfired. I took the book of their hands and sent them over to a witch I know. I called her today. They never got to her. I saw their names on the list of employees I got from Hirsh Electronic division. We have to find a way to reverse what ever it is they did. Maybe then I can sense the children."

"So besides the kidnapping we are facing witchcraft?" asked her father.

"It seems so. I'll go see that old witch tomorrow morning. Maybe she can help," said Abi.

"Let's get you back to bed Abi. You and your unborn child need a rest."

"Ben told you. I only found out yesterday morning. And Ben is the only one who knows, well besides you,"

"And Nick," he said.

"Oh, ok. And Nick. I actually didn't want anyone to know just yet."

"That's ok. We will not tell anyone," said Derek.

"I know dad." She looked at him, his back turned to her, walking out the control room. She wanted to call and stop him in desperate need to talk to him, but eventually she just followed him upstairs going back to bed. 

Abi went back into bed and soon fell asleep. 

+++

Darkness, so much darkness. Abi looked around trying to catch a glimpse of light. She suddenly saw a fireplace lit up. The light from the fire helped her eyes adjust to her surroundings. She was in an empty house. She started walking and exploring the place. There was nothing there. The house was empty. She suddenly heard a noise coming from underneath the living room she was standing in. she looked outside the living room, trying to find a way down. She saw a door on the right side of the living room and opened it. She heard noises coming from downstairs, and started her descend down them. As she reached downstairs she saw four figures. A woman and three men. They had an altar built in the middle of the basement. She suddenly saw her grandmother tied with her hands up on one side of the room. She wanted to approach her grandmother when she saw her children lying on the altar. The four people she saw started chanting each holding a dagger. Suddenly all four daggers went down. Two daggers went into each child's heart. "No," screamed Abi. "No. Not my babies. God, you killed them."

Ben heard Abi's screams and moaning and shook her a little trying to wake her up. 

"No," she screamed fighting him, thinking he is one of the four.

"Abi, please honey. Wake up. It's just a bad dream." He continued to shake her shoulders until she finally opened her eyes. She started crying. "God, sweetie, it was just a bad dream. They are not dead. We will find them and we will bring them home safely. I promise," he said trying to get her to calm down.

She stopped crying and just held on to him. "How can you be sure?" she asked. "I can't even sense them."

"I don't know how, I just know. They are alive and we will save them."

They both got up and went downstairs. Ethaniel greeted them, enthusiasm on his face. "Someone spotted the car. It's near an abandoned building. They are waiting for us."

Derek and Nick were already down, and Nick said looking at Derek, " We're coming to."

Nick already had his gun on him, and Ethaniel handed out more guns to Abi and Derek. Ben had his police gun. All five of them rushed into Ethaniel's car and to the place where the car was sighted.

Two of Ben's friends were sitting and waiting for them. They all entered the building trying to not make any noise. They had heat sensors and they checked every apartment for signs of life. When they reached the third floor one of the apartments had signs of life in it. They decided to split. Ben's friends and Ethaniel went up to the roof deciding to slide down into the apartment from the roof. They coordinated and broke into the apartment at the same time. Abi saw her grandmother tied down to one of the couches and rushed over to release her. The old woman was hurt and unconscious. The guys looked around the apartment but there was no sign of the children or the people who took them. 

Abi looked around when she suddenly saw a little teddy bear. It was Sarah's favorite toy. She picked it up looking at Ben. He saw the look in her eyes and stood beside her.

"It's Sarah's Favorite," she said. "She won't go anywhere with out It." she looked at Ben and started crying uncontrollably. He saw she was falling down and held on to her, sliding to the floor with her. He sat on the floor holding her between his arms and legs and let her cry. His eyes filled with tears as well, but he did not allow himself to actually cry. Abi cried non-stop for almost 15 minutes. Every one of the guys was looking at her helpless. Derek came closer and sat down next to them, holding one hand on Abi's back so she'd know he is also there for her. She started calming down a little but was still whimpering. Finally after about 25 minutes she stopped crying at all. Ben held on to her and asked everyone to leave them.

While she was crying Ethaniel called an Ambulance to come and take her grandmother to the hospital. She didn't even notice it came and took her away.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve ****

Chapter twelve

She remembered vaguely, Ethaniel's voice talking to her grandfather telling him they found Hanna and that she was taken to the hospital.

When she finally stopped crying and pulled herself back together, she got up with Ben and Derek's help.

"What now?" asked Nick who was silently watching her until now.

"We go home. We should get the book and go see Nadia," she said looking at Ben and her father, her voice shuddering.

They left the apartment silently, and Ethaniel drove them back home. They were all silent during the ride. Everyone to his or her own thoughts. When they arrived home Abi rushed over to her office where she had left the book. She tried to pick it up but had to let it drop. It was burning hot, leaving red burn marks on her hands. "Damn it," she screamed. 

Ben and Derek came running into the room. "Abi, what is it?" asked Derek. 

"The book. It burnt me."

Derek went down reaching his hand but felt the heat as well. "I can't pick it up as well," he said.

"Here, let me try," said Ben reaching his hand carefully. Surprisingly the book had no effect on him, so he picked it off the floor and simply said, "Let's go see Nadia." 

Looking at his daughters hands Derek asked, "Abi, are you ok?"

"Yes," she said. "Its not that bad. Lets go."

"Do you want us to come with you?" asked Ethaniel referring to himself and Nick.

"No," said Abi. "However, stay here and wait for our call. We might need you if this works."

Ben drove to Nadia's place as fast as he could. The three of then entered and Abi looked at the young woman in the front desk. "I need to see Nadia, right now. It's an emergency."

The young woman looked at Abi. She recognized her and called Nadia's office. "Nadia, Abigail Hirsh is here to see you. She says it's urgent."

Nadia stepped out of her office immediately. "Abi, I heard about your children. I'm so sorry dear. How can I help you?"

Abi followed the old witch into her office, if you can call it that. It was an old apartment that was changed to resemble an office. But it was no ordinary office. Chants and artifacts that are of magical origin were hanging on the walls, but it was nice and welcoming. Abi asked Ben to put the book on the table for the old woman to see.

"I can't touch it," she said. "Neither can my father. It seems this book, or rather who ever is controlling it, knows what we are trying to do. I think the book has something to do with the fact I could not sense the danger to my children, or that I can't feel them now, as I usually do." 

"Let's see," said Nadia reaching for the book. It scorched the tip of her fingers. "I can not open it as well. Ben it seems you are the only one who can. Probably because you have no psychic powers. I will need your help on this," she told him.

"Of course," he said. "Anything I can do to help."

"Well, right now I just need to see what's in the book, so just turn over some pages for me."

Ben did as he was asked. "Stop," he heard the old witch say and stopped at the page he arrived. 

"That is no ordinary magic book Abi. This is black magic." The old witch thought for a minute then smiled. She went over to one of the bookshelves in her office and took out a book. It was very old and ragged. She opened it saying. "Ok, let's form a circle. We need four pairs of hands for this." She went out and called her assistant in. Ben, Abi, Derek and the young woman joined hands around the table, while Nadia was chanting something in Arabic out of her book. "Concentrate on what it is you need Abi," she said. 

It took a few minutes when suddenly the black magic book burst into flames and was disintegrated completely. "Nadia," screamed Abi, "The book is gone."

"That's what was supposed to happen."

"How does that help us? I still don't feel a thing," said Abi.

"Relax. Concentrate on your children Abi," said the witch.

Abi was trying really hard to calm down when suddenly she could feel her children's heart beats. "Oh god. I can feel them. They're alive," said Abi.

"Can you see where they are honey?" asked Ben.

"No, I can't."

"Join hands with your father. Dr. Rayne, concentrate on your grandchildren."

Abi reached out her hands to her father holding on tight. They both closed their eyes trying to see where the children are. The visions filled them both. She was now able to see where her children are. "Oh no, " they heard her say as she recognized the woman and man known as Mr. and Mrs. Levin. She also recognized another one of the men there, but not the 3rd one. 

Abi picked up her cell phone and called Ethaniel. 

"Ethaniel, I know where they are," she said. "I need you, and Nick. I also need Phillip."

"Phillip?" he asked. 

"Yes Phillip too. And bring that pyramid we put in the vault. I need it too." She paused for a minute then silently asked "Are Erick and Doron there?"

"Erick is, Doron, I haven't seen him in a while," replied Ethaniel.

"Ok," she said. "Ask Erick if he wants to join us, and don't say anything about Doron to him or anyone else."

"Abi, are you saying… are you telling me Doron has a part in the children's disappearance?"

Abi did not answer that question, she just told him to come as quickly as possible and bring the men and the pyramid.

****

Kristin and Phillip – Legacy house

"Poor Abi," said Phillip to Kristin. They were both sitting in the kitchen having coffee, waiting to hear any news.

"Yes, she has gone through a lot the past few months. I don't think I could have handled it as well as she does. She falls down, but immediately jumps up again. I admire her courage," said Kristin.

"Oh, Kristin, you are being too hard on yourself. You are also a very courageous woman. You have had enough things to deal with lately. Remember?"

Kristin thought back over to the time she was looking for her brother, and then to the time of his death and how devastated she was. But yes, Phillip was right, she decided not to let it take her down and over the edge. She just pulled herself together as best she could and carried on. Or at least she is starting to.

"I suppose so," she told Phillip. "But she has gone through too much too fast, wouldn't you say?"

"God works in mysterious ways Kristin. And he will not put us through something we can not handle. He knows just how much a person can take, and puts him to the test. The stronger you are, the harder the test is."

Kristin was thinking of the things Phillip was saying. She was not sure she agrees with him but did not say anything. 

The two of them heard Ethaniel call out to Phillip, and stepped out of the kitchen in a hurry. 

****

Outside the Kitchen 

"Ethaniel, what is it?" asked Phillip.

"Oh, there you are. Abi needs us," he said. "She said you need to come as well." He looked at Nick and said, "I'm gonna go find Erick and be right back. Nick you go over to that room in there," he said pointing out to a small door and handing him the key. "It's the arsenal. Arm yourself people, we are going to get the children."

Kristin looked at Ethaniel and asked, "May I come as well? I know how to handle guns and protect myself."

"Sure," said Ethaniel heading to the control room. "Erick," he said to the men in there. "Abi called. They know where the children are and she needs backup. Are you coming?" he asked, while he headed for the vault to get the pyramid.

"Of course," said Erick following Ethaniel out. He also got a gun from the arsenal and some other stuff they needed, and all followed into Ethaniel's van ready for a fight.

Ethaniel drove over to Nadia's to pick up Abi Ben and Derek.

****

Nadia's Place

Ethaniel pulled over at Nadia's and they all went in. 

"Ok, we are ready," he told Abi.

"Good," she answered. "Listen and listen carefully. The children are being held at Doron's house."

"No way," said Erick. "I can not believe he is part of this."

"I'm afraid so Erick. I was amazed at the vision as well. I knew he was weak, I guess I didn't realize just how weak." She looked around at everyone then said; "Do you remember the visions I had a few days ago?"

"Yes," said Phillip and Ben.

"Well, in this vision, I see us all in a house. And the four of you are holding the pyramid. The one I asked you to brinEthaniel."

"It's right here," he said pointing to a bag he was carrying. 

"Good, because I think this it the time we will need it. Now in my visions you are all holding the pyramid. One hand over the other, so each side has two hands laying on it. When I ask you to get the pyramid you hold it as I described. I'm not sure why, I just know it is essential," she said.

"Who are the four of us?" asked Derek.

"Oh sorry, its Ben, Ethaniel, Phillip and Nick."

"Ok," said all four. 

"Guys, please be careful. Do not shoot unless it is absolutely necessary. I don't want the children to get hurt. And I also do not want anyone to take unnecessary risks. We are dealing with dangerous people. Two of them are magicians, powerful ones. And at least one is a demon. Although, I do not know for sure, if it is Doron or the other man."

She then looked up at Kristin "You didn't have to come you know," she said.

"It's would be my honor to fight along side of you and my future boss," said the blonde. 

"Thank you," was all Abi said. "Are we ready?" she asked.

They all nodded their heads for yes, then got into the van and headed to Doron's house.

Being legacy members and Doron's friends, Abi Ethaniel and Erick knew the layout of the house. Ben having been there when they found the transmitters was also familiar with it, so they decided to split into teams of two, each of them will take one of the other four along. 

They parked the car as far as possible, so not to be detected by the house's inhabitants. Each two took another part of the house to explore. Ben and Derek went to the back. Nick and Abi tried the front. The others went sideways. 

Each team found a way into the house and they all met in the living room, not seeing a living soul. They split up again, four of then heading upstairs and the other four still looking around. Abi had a strong feeling that her children are close, but was unable to pinpoint the exact location. She and Nick went into the kitchen and saw a door on the floor. She has never seen this door before because it was always hidden by a rug. 

She sent Ethaniel to call the others who went upstairs, and get them into the kitchen. Nick opened the door very carefully and they could all hear voices coming from farther down. Nick was the first to go down, followed by Abi and Ben, then the rest. 

As they were headed down deeper and deeper, the voices they heard got stronger. They finally arrived at a room which, lucky for them had a round wall built inside. In the center of this round wall there were two altars. Abi saw all four people siting there her children locked in a small cage on the farthest side. She signed everyone to stay still and hidden. Then she got up from her hiding place and entered the circle to the amazement of everyone.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter one ****

Chapter thirteen

"Abi," Whispered Ben to no avail. She ignored him and was standing in the middle of the circular walls. "What the hell is she doing?" he asked looking at Derek.

"Trust her Ben, I'm sure she has something on her mind. She'll let us know when the time is right." Answered Derek.

"So you managed to find us after all?" said Mr. Levin.

"Did you honestly think you can keep me away from my babies?" asked Abi.

"No I guess not," said the woman. "Maternal instincts are the strongest."

Abi approached the four staring at Doron. She then looked over at her children "May I check on them?" she asked.

"Help yourself," said the woman knowing the children are locked and there was no way Abi could get them out. 

Abi walked over to the cage her children where being kept in. Sarah opened her eyes sensing her mother and started crying out to her. Abi was heartbroken. The children looked sick. She reached her hands into the cage trying to hold on to her daughter whispering, "It's ok honey. Mommy is gonna get you out of here real soon." She touched her little boy who seemed to be in even worse shape then Sarah. He opened his eyes and started coughing and crying. Abi was enraged over the condition her children were in, but in spite of that she kept calm, moving back to the center of the circle. She had her hands behind her back and she signed the guys to get ready to go on three. 

"She want's us to come out when she gives the sign," said Derek.

"How can you tell?" Asked Phillip.

"She told me, in my head. As soon as you see her fingers close, then move" came Derek's response.

Abi looked at Doron again. "Why?" she asked. "Why are you doing this? Haven't I been a friend to you all these years? How could you?" 

"It's because of us," said the Levin's, showing their real faces now. Abi recognized them immediately. Dana and Daniel Lerner, Doron's brother and sister in law.

"So this is all what, vengeance?" she asked.

"Yes," said Dana. "You got us jailed and separated for a few years. I will never forgive you for that."

"Ben and I caught you stealing from the museum. Did you expect us to ignore that?" asked Abi.

"I begged you to let them go Abi," said Doron. "I promised you this will never happen again, but you and that righteous husband of yours, you simply couldn't let go. Some friend you turned out to be."

"I told you then Doron. There was no way for us to ignore that. The museum had the entire incident on tape. And there was no way I would have jeopardized Ben's career or mine, and in fact yours as well, by letting the thieves go," said Abi quietly, signing the guys to get ready. 

"Ok guys, be prepared," said Derek.

"And you?" Abi asked the 3rd man, "Who are you and what is your business in all this?"

"You do not recognize me?" he asked. He suddenly started changing before her eyes.

"Oh my god," she said, "I thought I killed you."

"I'm not that easy to kill," he replied.

Abi brought her right hand to the side of her body, leaving the left behind, holding three fingers straight. She folded one then another. As soon as the 3rd finger was folded she threw the golden dagger she had up her sleeve at the demon, then fell to the ground. The dagger hit the demon's shoulder and he screamed in pain. 

At that point the rest of the guys stood up and started shooting at the four. Abi crawled down on the floor towards her children. She shot the lock and got the children out and behind the wall. She didn't see Doron managed to jump back as well. The Levin's tried shooting back at the group but were outnumbered, and soon hit the floor dead. The demon was hit many times, but suddenly he roared and disappeared into thin air. 

The guys stopped shooting. And went over to check if there was maybe life in one of the two bodies. 

Abi was taking care of the children, and she missed the fact that Doron was approaching from behind her, holding a gun in his hand. He suddenly grabbed her and she felt the gun pointed at her head, touching her temple. He pulled her up and dragged her back into the circle. 

Everyone raised their guns again when they saw what was happening. 

"Throw down your guns," Doron screamed. 

"Doron, you can't possibly think we are gonna let you out of here with her?" Asked Ethaniel. 

"You bustard," said Doron. "You always think she's right, she is holy and can not make mistakes. She could have just done what I asked her, I begged her, but no, miss all mighty pure and saint will never break the rules. I am getting out of here, and if you wanna see her alive again you will not follow me," he said as he was heading towards the exit. The same way they came in. 

Abi suddenly let her rage go free, and raised her elbow, moving it back as quick and as hard as she could, hitting Doron's chest. He lost his grip on her and was trying to catch his breath back. Ethaniel and Nick moved forward to catch him but he raised his gun and fired before he collapsed unconscious on the floor.

Ben rushed over behind the wall to get the children, picking them up in his arms, hugging and kissing them as they cried calling Daddy.

"Ethaniel," said Abi looking at the young man. He was hurt, blood all over his chest. He looked around in surprise and fell down to the floor. 

"NO," Abi screamed. "You can't do this to me. I need you. Don't leave me, please."

Nick went down and tied Doron before he'd wake up. 

Kristin and Phillip went over and took the children from Ben as he came down to his wife's side. "Erick, call an ambulance," he asked. 

"I just did," said Erick. 

Abi didn't know what to do, her children need her right now, but she didn't want to leave Ethaniel alone. "Ben, the children need to go the hospital as well. They are dehydrated and look sick. I want them checked," she whispered, still holding on to Ethaniel, his head on her lap. 

When the ambulance came she watched as they got Ethaniel in and then said "Erick, Nick, you two wait for the police to get here. Talk to Jacob and explain what happened. Ben and I are taking the children to the hospital as well. And I also wanna check on my grandmother and Ethaniel. Dad will you come with us?" she asked.

"Sure, lead the way," said Derek.

"May we join you?" Asked Kristin referring to her and Phillip.

"Ok," said Ben and they took the children and headed for the car. 

When they got to the hospital, they were already expected and were immediately entered to a checkup room. Ben and Abi stood and looked as the doctor was checking up Sarah and Noah. "They are a little dehydrated," he said, but other then that, I can't find anything else wrong. However I would like you to keep them here over night, just to be safe." 

Abi and Ben looked at each other. "Go home honey," she said. "Take dad and the others home, get cleaned up, rest and then come back here, and bring me some fresh clothes. I'm gonna stay with the children." 

Ben didn't really want to leave her, but he will be of no use to her if he's too tired. 

"Ben, before you go home can you please go and find out how is Ethaniel?" she asked of him.

He moved over to her holding her close to him. "I love you so much," he said. "I was terrified he was gonna hurt you. I don't ever wanna lose you."

"You never will Ben. I love you too. Go find out how he is and then go home to rest." 

"What about you? You need to rest as well," he said.

"I'll just sit here and look at the children. That is all the rest I need," she replied. 

One of the nurses came in at that moment, rolling in a folding bed. "We figured you'd wanna stay with the children tonight so we arranged this bed for you Mrs. Adler."

"Thank you," said Abi surprised. 

Ben helped her set up the bed, "Lay down," he said. "Try to get some rest while I'm gone. I won't be long." He headed out going over to the emergency room to find out about Ethaniel's condition. 

"He is in surgery Mr. Adler," said one of the nurses. "It might take a few hours."

"Thank you," he told her and went back to give Abi that information. When he came back to the room he saw Abi was already asleep on the folding bed. He looked over at the children; they also were sleeping peacefully. He wrote her a note and put it whershe can see it, kissed her cheek gently and left. 

"Ben," Derek got up as he saw him, "How are they?" he asked.

"They're fine. Come on, I'll take you home. I need to change and come back here later to relieve Abi."

"Do you need me to help?" asked Derek.

"Thank you Derek, but we need this time to be alone with the children. And each other," he added.

"Ok. But if you need a break, do not hesitate to ask."

"We won't," said Ben. "Come on. Let's go."

****

Back at Doron's house

Jacob and a few more policemen came down to the scene of events. Erick and Nick made statements as to the events that led to the death of the Levin's and the capture of Doron. Neither of them mentioned the demon that got away. 

"I take it Ben was here as well?" asked Jacob.

"Yes," said Erick. 

"I'll need statements from every one who was here," said Jacob.

"Fine. Come to the house and you can talk to all of them," was Erick's reply. 

"That I'll do," said Jacob. He was furious with Ben and Abi. How could you do this to me Ben? he thought. Your partner and friend. And you kept me in the dark. 

Jacob Drove Erick and Nick back to the legacy house. Ben and the others, who arrived back from the hospital, met them. 

"I need to get statements from all of you," said Jacob.

"Sure," said Ben. "Let's go inside."

Jacob sat in Abi's office with Ben. One by one the others came in and made their statements. During all this time Jacob didn't say a word to Ben. As soon as the interviews were over he looked at his partner.

"Ben, how could you? I though we were friends and partners, we shared everything. Why did you not tell me you know who the kidnappers are? Why didn't you call me for backup?"

"I'm sorry Jacob. I had no choice. You know the cases Abi works on are not what we are trained to do. I couldn't risk getting you involved in something that you might not understand. Heck, sometimes I don't understand it either." 

"Are you telling me all the stuff going around about her being a demon sort of a Ghostbuster are true?" asked Jacob.

Ben did not reply. Abi's work was not something he cared to share with others. "Of course not," he said eventually. 

"Ok," said Jacob not really believing Ben. "I have to get back to the station and get these statements in."

Ben escorted him out then rushed upstairs to shower before going back to the hospital.

When he arrived back at the hospital he first went to check if there are any news on Ethaniel's condition. The Doctor came and told him Ethaniel is in critical condition. "We were able to remove the bullet, but he was hit badly. The next 48 hours are crucial. We just have to wait and see."

He thanked the doctor and headed back to the children's room. Abi and the kids were still asleep when he came in. the children were hooked to infusion but other then that they were sleeping peacefully. He sat on the bed next to Abi and caressed her hair gently. He admired her strength. She was probably the strongest woman he ever met. She kept being hit over and over again, but she soon bounced back, as good as new. I love her so much, he thought. 

He lay down on the bed next to her, holding his arms around her, and was soon asleep as well.

****

A few hours later

Abi woke up and found Ben sleeping by her side. She smiled and kissed his cheek, getting out of bed to check on the children. They must have been exhausted because they were still sleeping. She went out the room and headed to the intensive care unit to go check on Ethaniel. The nurse pointed her to his room saying she can't stay there long. 

"Thank you," said Abi and went in to check on him. He was still unconscious and as pale as the white sheets. She sat next to him holding his hand and talking to him. "Don't leave me old friend," she said.


	14. Chapter 14

****

Chapter fourteen

Abi sat in Ethaniel's room for a while holding his hand. She suddenly remembered she hasn't seen her grandmother yet. She kissed Ethaniel's palm and said "Please, return to us my dear friend." She left his room going to the nurse's station to ask for her grandmother's room. 

"Your grandmother is on the 4th floor," said one of the nurses, and Abi got into the elevator heading up. There was only one person in the elevator, and although Abi had a strange sense about him, she tried to ignore it, thinking it's just her over protective reactions to all that has occurred.

The elevator suddenly stopped making a loud sound and rocking from side to side. Then darkness as the lights went out. The man next to her didn't make a move but she was frightened. When the emergency lights went on, she took a deep breath trying to relax. She reached for the emergency bell and pushed it. Hearing it ring made her relax a bit more since if she heard it someone else must have heard it as well. 

The man in the elevator with her sat on the floor waiting, she however did not. After a few minutes he suddenly spoke "Why are you looking at me like that?" and to her confused look he added, "You look at me as I'm about to jump and rape you or something. Relax, I assure you I have no such meaning."

Abi felt the tension leave her body. I'm way too tense she thought. Then she smiled at him sitting on the floor across from him. "I'm sorry," she said, "I'm just a bit tense."

"Well, you can relax. I'm Samuel, but most people call me Mooli."

Abi giggled at that. "Nice to meet you Mooli," she said. "So what are you doing at the hospital so late?" she asked.

"I work here. I'm a doctor."

"Oh, sorry doc.," she said smiling again relaxing completely now. "What kind of doctor are you?"

"A child psychiatrist," he replied. "I was told there are two 18 month old kids I'm to see tomorrow morning. It seems they were kidnapped. I got a call from the doctor in the emergency room to come check them before they are released in the morning. I was gonna read some material on the parents and the children's environment before seeing them. Well actually I need to speak to their parents and make some kind of judgment."

"You mean if the children can be released to their parents? Has someone said the children are in danger from them?" asked Abi not reveling she is the parent in question. 

"No. But from what I've been told, the mother is into strange stuff. Supposedly she fights demons and ghosts for a living. Can you imagine that?" he asked in disbelief.

Abi sat silent unable to say a word wondering what is she to do now. 

"So," he asked, "What are you doing here so late?"

Abi looked at him wondering what to say. "I have a good friend in intensive care, and a grandmother in the 4th floor, so I'm just checking on both."

"Tough," he said. "Are they gonna be all right?"

"My grandmother will be fine. My friend, I don't know. He is seriously injured."

"Well, if you need to talk about it. It seems I'm not going anywhere for a while."

Abi forced herself to smile feeling hostility growing inside her for this man. This doctor. 

"No thanks," she said. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Ok," he answered feeling her change in mood.

Right then the elevator started moving again. As soon as the doors opened on the 4th floor Abi rushed out with out even a wave of her hand for goodbye. 

"Dr. Gordon," said one of the nurses greeting him before the doors closed and he went on up to his office on the 6th floor.

Abi went to see her grandmother, thoughts of tomorrow's meeting with this doctor on her mind. I need to find a way to avoid this meeting she said. I can't let this meeting take place. She decided and entered the room.

Her grandmother was awake and smiled as soon as she saw her. "Abi, honey. I'm so happy to see you. Joseph said you found the children."

"Hi gran. Yes we found them. They are ok. We're taking them home in the morning. How are you?"

"I'm fine child. I am also to be released in the morning. No broken bones. I'll just be purple in a few places for a while, but other then that I'm fine." Hanna looked at her granddaughter and her face frowned. "Abi, what is it child? What got you so worried?"

Abi looked at Hanna and smiled. "Nothing gran. Nothing I can't handle." She kissed Hanna and said, "I'm going back down to Ben and the children. I'll see you later."

She took the stairs down this time. Walking into the room the children were in, she saw they were still asleep. So was Ben. She sat on the bed next to him and stared at his face. Smiling she thought how lucky she is to have found a man who loves her and her children so much as Ben does. She put one hand on his handsome face and caressed them gently. The touch awoke him. "I'm sorry Ben. I didn't mean to wake you," she said her voice soft. 

Ben felt something was wrong. "Abi. What is it? What's troubling you? Is it Ethaniel?"

"No. Well it is but not just him," she said and told him about her encounter with Doctor Samuel Gordon in the elevator.

"Don't worry honey. No one will take our children away from us. Not now, not ever," he promised.

Abi smiled at him wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you," she said. "Thank you for being the love of my life, and allowing me to be a part of your life." 

"I feel the same sweetheart." 

They sat on the bed holding on to each other for the longest time. Neither one of them noticed Dr. Gordon peeking in and looking at them. 

****

Next morning

The cheerful sunrays woke her up. They must have fallen back to sleep during the night because they were sleeping face to face holding on to each other. Abi smiled and kissed Ben's lips gently, awakening him. "Morning my love," she said.

Ben kissed her back and got up. "Morning sweetie, "I'll go see the Dr. about getting us out of this place," he said.

"Ok. I'll get the children organized," replied Abi.

Ben nodded in agreement and left the room heading for the nurse's station. He spoke to one of them and she said she'd get the Dr. to come with their release papers.

Ben returned to the room and helped Abi get the children dressed with some fresh clothes he got for them yesterday when he was at the house. 

"Ben, can you please go upstairs and check if my grandmother is ready, we can take her home as well," asked Abi.

"Sure. I'll be right back," he said.

"Thank you," she called behind him. The children were dressed and ready and Abi put them in their stroller and headed out of the room. She saw Dr. Gordon approaching them and her face frowned. 

He came closer and said, "You should have told me yesterday in the elevator who you are."

"What good would that have done?" she asked. "I'm taking my children and leaving. Excuse me," she said pushing him aside. 

He wanted to stop her and tell her he found no reason to keep her children away from their parents and home, but she did not give him a chance to do so. That's ok he thought, We shall meet again Mrs. Adler. She fascinated him, and he was gonna find out who she is, exactly.

Ben came down with her grandparents and said they are ready to leave. Abi looked at him and hoped he will not get angry at her request. "Ben, do you mind taking them all home? I don't want to leave Ethaniel alone. I think he needs someone familier beside him. Is that ok with you?"

Ben knew how close Abi and Ethanirl are, and he trusted his wife. He knew all she felt for Ethaniel was pure friendship so he didn't mind. "You sure honey? Don't you want to come home and rest, get cleaned up?"

"No Ben. I really think, I feel I have to be here for him. Please."

He smiled and gave her a tight hug before heading out with the children and her grandparents out. 

"Mommy, don't go," cried out little Sarah, making Noah cry as well "Mommy."

She went over to them and bent down next to the stroller. "I'm going to stay here for a while dear, but I'll be home soon. I promise. And I'll get you guys some nice surprise when I return."

"What?" asked the two children. 

"Oh, something nice. I promise. Daddy and your grans will be with you. And I'll be back real soon."

Little Sarah wrapped her arms around her motherneck holding tight. "Love mommy."

"I love you to my precious child," she said hugging Sarah and then did the same for Noah. "I love you too my dear boy."

With that the children seemed to relax and did not mind when Ben weeled them out. 

Abi was headed back to Ethaniel's room to sit with him when the doctor stopped her. "I wanted you two to talk to the child psychiatrist before you leave." 

"We don't need that," she dismissed him entering the room and closing the door behind her. She sat down next to his bed, holding on to his hand and praying. Abi talked to him about old times. How they met, things they have gone through in the army, adventures they have experienced together. All she could do was keep talking in hope he hears her and will wake up. After a few hours of talking almost non stop, she put her head on the bed next to him and fell asleep.

****

Abi's Dream/Astral travel 

Abi found her self standing in front of the same judges she faced when she suposadly died. She looked around and saw Ethaniel standing there as well.

"Abi, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Trying to get you to come home," was her reply.

"Abi, you have to leave. I'm not sure I wan't to return."

"Ethaniel, how can you do that? Don't you know how much I need you? How much we all need you? I couldn't possibly run the house without you. Please return. It is not your time yet."

"Abigail, you are here again," said Judge othniel.

"Yes, I am trying to get my friend to come back with me."

"Ethaniel Davidof. What do you have to say Mr. Davidof? Do you want to leave or move on?" asked the judge. 

"I don't know yet," was Ethaniel's answer. "I just don't know."

"Abi, go back. I think Mr. Davidof would feel easier if you were not here."

Abi looked at him, "Is that true? You want me gone?"

"Yes Abi. Please. I need some more time."

Abi awoke in an instant still holding Ethaniel's hand.

****

Other Realm 

"So Ethaniel, why is it you wanna leave your mortal body?" asked the judge.

"I love her," he said. "I don't think I can take much more. Seeing her and Ben so happy together is killing me inside day by day."

"That is rather selfish, wouldn't you say? Abondoning your friend over that. She needs you, you heard her yourself. Will you let her down over that?"

"I can't stand the pain anymore," said Ethaniel. 

****

+++

Abi knew what was Ethaniel's conflict. And she kept talking to him. "Ethaniel, please. I know how you feel. I've known for a long time. I never encouraged it. You will find a woman to love. I promise. You have my word on that. And you will be happy with her. You will have children as well. Please Ethaniel, come back."

She had her eyes closed so again she did not notice Dr. Gordon was peeking in looking and listening to all she said. 

+++

Ethaniel heard Abi's words, but was unsure. "Is she telling the truth?" he asked judge Othniel.

"You will never know if you will not return," Othniel answered.

Ethaniel felt he is being drifted back into his mortal coil. He felt Abi's tight hold on his had and opened his eyed. 

"Welcome back old friend," she said.

"Hey Abi," was all he manged to say, still weak.

"I'm glad you decided to stay with us Ethaniel. I can't imagine our lifes without you."

"You don't have to. I am here to stay," he managed saying and fell back to sleep.

Abi knew he will be all right now, and decided to let him sleep and go home to her babies. 

"I'll see you later," she whispered in his ear and left the room, stopping at the nurse's station asking to be informed immediately on any change. "When He wakes up, please contact me immediately," she asked the head nurse.

"No problem Mrs. Adler."

Abi smiled at the woman and went out of the hospital stopping a cab to take her home.

****

At the house 

"Ethaniel is ok and Abi is on her way back, " said Derek Suddenly.

"How can you tell?" asked Phillip.

"I can see it. I can feel her relieve."

Ben looked at all the people in the living room. Derek was playing with his grandchildren, Phillip and Kristin were talking amongst themselves. "I wanted to thank you all for all the help you have given us. I can't thank you enough for being here for Abi and for me."

"It was our pleasure," said Nick. "Althoght I do not believe this is over. I think this demon will be back to bother us soon."

"Especialy since Abi's visions have not yet happened. And they never fail," said Erick.

"Abi said she killed him before. Do you know who that demon is?" asked Derek.

"We encountered him before. Actually it was our very 1st case," remarked Eti.

"Well, we have to find out what exactly this demon is and how to get rid of it," comented Derek.

"I'll get right on it," replied Erick and headed for the data base in the control room.

A few minutes later Abi walked through the door and joined everybody in the living room. 

"Hello dear," said Derek and got up to hug her. 

"Hi dad. Hi all." She stepped over to her children who were reaching their hands to her, hugged and kissed them. She took out two lolypops out of her jacket, unwraped them and handed it to them. They took the candy and had such smiles on their little faces she felt joy fill up her heart. "If you excuse me all I think I'm gonna go take a shower and a discent sleep for a while."

"Want some company?" she heard Ben's question.

"I'd love some," she replied reaching out her hand to him and together they climbed up the stairs to their room.


	15. Chapter 15

****

Chapter fifteen

Abi sat on the edge of the bed as Ben went into the bathroom to fill the hot tub. When he came out Abi was lying on her back on the bed, though her feet were still on the floor. She had her eyes closed, and when he came closer he noticed they were filled with tears. 

"Abi, hey sweetie, what's wrong?" he asked, climbing onto the bed next to her.

"Nothing," she answered.

"You don't cry over nothing. Come on. Tell me what love. Is it the baby?" he asked anxiously.

"No. It's tears of relief. I'm just so happy the children are safe, and Ethaniel is gonna be ok. I'm just happy we're home." 

Ben helped her up and stood next to her holding her in a warm strong embrace. "I'm happy too," he said. 

"Ben," asked Abi suddenly, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure love. Anything."

"Will you please go down and get the children up here please?"

"Now?" he asked. "I thought you wanted to shower and sleep."

"I want the children by my side. Please?"

Ben looked at her for a minute then realized something. He would never be able to say no to this woman. She was so precious to him; there was nothing in the world he wouldn't do for her. He smiled at her wiping the remaining tears from her eyes, and then he let go of her heading downstairs to the living room where the children and the rest of the people were sitting.

Everyone looked at Ben as he was walking back into the living room. Even Kristin and Phillip who were totally absorbed in their quiet conversation. "Hi Ben. I thought you two kids will enjoy each other upstairs," said Nick grinning. 

Ben smiled back bashfully, "Mother want's her children by her side," he said approaching Sarah and Noah. "Hey guys," he said. "You two wanna go upstairs and play with mommy?"

Sarah got up and started calling out happy "Mommy, mommy. Sarah want mommy." Noah just stood and reached out his hands to Ben. 

Ben picked them up and held them both close to him. "Daddy," said Noah suddenly.

"Yes son. Daddy is here," he said and then left the living room a happy smile on his face. 

Ben entered the bedroom and to his surprise Abi was waiting for them wearing a bathing suit. 

"Mommy," said Noah reaching his hands to her. She took him from Ben's arms and he wrapped his arms around her neck. Abi hugged him tight and covered his had with small feather like kisses. Sarah hung on to her father, and Abi moved closer to the two of them and kissed her as well. 

"How would you like to play with mom and dad in the hot tub?" She asked. They entered the bathroom Ben and Abi lowered the children to the floor. Ben went out to put on his own bathing suit. When he came in, the children were wearing suits as well, and already inside the hot tub with Abi, so he joined them. The children were ecstatic. They didn't get to spend so much time with their mother so in spite of their young age, they cherished every moment she spent with them. 

About an hour later when the water began to cool down and since most of them were out on the floor with all the splashing the kids made Abi stepped out of the bath with them. She wiped them dry and put some clothes on them, while Ben got dressed as well. After he was finished getting dressed, Ben kept an eye on the children while she got dressed as well. 

"You want to sleep with mom and dad?" Abi asked them.

The two of them giggled on the bed positioning them selves in the middle. Abi and Ben laid down on both sides holding on to the children as close as they could, and so they fell asleep.

It was about 4pm when they all woke up. The children woke up first and were nudging Abi and Ben. They got dressed and went down, but the house was quiet and no one seemed to be around. 

"They are probably all resting after last night," said Abi.

"Probably," answered Ben.

They went into the living room with the children and put then down on the carpet with some of their favorite toys. Ben sat on the sofa and Abi sat between his legs, her head on his chest. The children looked at them from time to time, as if afraid they might disappear. Abi and Ben smiled at the children every time they noticed those looks. 

They sat like this for a while when the phone rang. Abi picked it up, listened for a minute then smiled and said "Thank you. I'll be right there."

Ben looked at her "Ethaniel woke up?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm going over to see him." She was about to leave when she came back and asked, "Ben, you wanna come with me?" she asked. 

Kristin and Phillip walked in, "Where are you two going?" asked Kristin. 

"Ethaniel woke up, and we wanna go visit him for a while," said Abi.

"Need a baby sitter?" asked Phillip.

"Are you offering?" asked Ben in return.

"I think between the two of us, the children will be safe," said Kristin.

Ben got up and joined his wife at the door. They waved at the children promising to be back as soon as they can and left for the hospital.

****

At The Hospital 

Ethaniel opened his eyes, and for a moment couldn't remember where he was. He saw a figure standing next to his bed looking at him.

"Abi," he mumbled, not fully awake yet.

"Welcome back," said the woman who was standing there. "Abi, must be a very lucky girl."

"What?" he asked, not sure he understood her remark.

"I mean, she is a very lucky woman to have such a handsome man call her name, especially since you just came back from god knows where."

"Abi is my friend," he said. "Boss and best friend." Ethaniel didn't understand why he was trying to explain the situation to this woman. She seemed to be a doctor by the white coat she was wearing.

"Well, it is certainly good to have you back. You had us worried for a while."

"Sorry, I don't think I got your name," said Ethaniel.

"Dr. Gruner. Lizi Gruner," introduced her self the young doctor. 

"Dr. Gruner, when can I go home?" asked Ethaniel.

"God, you only just woke up. Give your body a chance to heal before thinking about going home. It may take a few days," said the Dr. smiling at him a little amused by his anxious desire to leave the hospital.

"Is he giving you trouble?" asked Abi who walked in at that moment. "Hi there. Welcome back to the land of the living," she said to him reaching out and holding his hand, Ben standing behind her smiling at him. She then turned to look at Dr. Gruner. She extended her other hand and introduced herself; "I'm Abi Rayne Adler. Don't let this man fool you. Keep him here as long as it is necessary."

"Dr. Elizabeth Gruner," said the woman shaking Abi's hand. 

Abi left the two hands she was holding; Ethaniel's and the Dr. Allowing Ben access to Ethaniel. She walked aside and whispered her question to the Dr. "Is he going to be all right?"

"I think he'll be fine Mrs. Adler. And he will probably be able to go home by the end of the week."

"Call me Abi please. And I thank you. You were the one who operated on him, right?"

"Yes, I did. I like to check on my patients in person. Especially when the operation was so dangerous and life threatening. And call me Lizi."

"Well Lizi, thank you for saving my friends life. By the way, are you doing anything on Friday evening?"

"Nothing I can think of. Unless I have to be here."

"So if you are free, come over to us to dinner on Friday night. We will celebrate Ethaniel's return home," said Abi and gave the Dr. a card, which had the house's address.

"Luna foundation, I heard that name before," mumbled Lizi. "Sure, I'll try and clear my schedule and be there for dinner. Thank you Abi."

"Welcome."

"Does he have any place to stay till he fully recovers?" asked Dr. Gruner.

"Of course. He will be staying with us," said Ben without a moment's hesitation, knowing that what Abi would want. 

"Good," said Lizi. "He shouldn't be alone for 2-3 weeks. I have to go on my round right now, but I'll stop by to see you later. Try not to tire him too much," she asked of Ben and Abi. 

"We won't stay long," promised Abi. "We have children waiting at home."

The dr. left the room and Abi turned her attention to Ethaniel. "I'm so happy you decided to come back," she said quietly. 

Ethaniel took her hand in his and said "Me too. I'm happy to be here."

Abi and Ben sat with him for a while, careful not to let get too excited. They did most of the talking not allowing him to speak or laugh too much at their stories. About an hour passed when Abi said it was time to go back home. She leaned down and gave Ethaniel a small light hug smiling at him.

"I am so happy I didn't lose you," she said softly.

"Me too, dear friend. Me too," he said smiling back trying to hold on to her but his arms were too weak.

She and Ben walked out holding hands. As they came out Abi saw Dr. Gordon. Coming over in their direction.

"Damn," she said.

Ben looked at her wondering what was wrong. "It's that Dr. Gordon I told you about," she said to his puzzled look. 

He approached them asking her "Is your friend awake?"

"I hope you are not here to talk to him and question him. He is not up to that," said Abi frowning.

"I guess then I'll just have to wait till he is," answered Dr. Gordon. 

Abi turned her back on him and left, Ben following in her footsteps. 

"Abi," he said and pulled her hand. "I have never seen you so rude to someone before. Why are you letting him get to you? He is only doing his job. No one can call you an unfit mother. Come on dear, relax. He can't hurt you."

Abi stopped and turned to face him as he spoke. She knew he was right, so why did this man get to her so much? She came into Ben's open arms and laid her head on his chest. "You are right," she said. "I was rude and that was probably not a good way to handle this."

She went back in the hospital looking for Dr. Gordon. She found him still standing at the door to Ethaniel's room. She approached him and extended her hand to him saying, "I'm sorry Dr. Gordon. I was being very rude. My apologies. Shall we start from the beginning?" she thought for a minute and then continued, "How about you come over to our house for dinner on Friday evening? Its just a few close friends celebrating the return home of another close friend." She took out another business card and gave it to him.

"I'll be glad to," he said smiling and shaking her hand. 

With that Abi and Ben finally left the hospital back to the house. 


	16. Chapter 16

I have to give credit to the people whose idea it was to pair up Kristin and Phillip. The idea is all thanks to Julia_walker_ptl, Kristin_adams_ptl and Phillip_callahan_ptl. 

****

Chapter sixteen

Outside the hospital

Ben and Abi got out of the hospital and headed to the car. Once in the car Abi asked Ben to take her to the graveyard.

"Graveyard, at this hour? Why honey?" he asked.

"I need to visit my mom," she answered. Although she's been dead for two years, she was still there for me all the time. But now she is really gone. I haven't seen her in almost 6 weeks. I miss her. I need to talk to her."

Ben looked at Abi and when he saw the painful look in her eyes he lowered his head and kissed her lips gently. "Ok love," he said and started driving to the graveyard. When they got there Abi unlocked the gate and they drove in all the way to her parents' grave. To his surprise there was a new grave there as well. He looked closer, it said Joshua Hirsh. Ben was surprised. He looked at Abi. 

"Abi, you had Joshua buried here? After all he has done I figured you'd have him buried in a public cemetery."

"I couldn't do that. He's father is here, so is his real mother. I couldn't, in spite of what he did, let him be buried alone. It's enough he didn't have a funeral, and I did not sit the seven days on him. Besides he can not hurt us anymore. Not a lot of people know the truth of what happened, and I'd like to keep it that way. If I had him buried in a public cemetery, too many questions would have been asked, too many innuendoes. We definitely do not need that extra attention."

"I guess so," said Ben.

Abi sat on the bench before her mother's grave. She looked at the marble tombstone and just sat there quietly waiting. Thought she didn't really know what she was waiting for. Ben stood behind her and started massaging her shoulders. 

"Ben, I'm cold," she said suddenly.

He sat behind her on the bench and wrapped his jacket around them both. Abi leaned her head on his shoulder and said, "I really miss her Ben. It's like losing her all over again."

Ben held her even closer trying to comfort her. "I know. But she will always live in your heart and it was time to let her go Abi."

"I know that," she said. "It's just…."

"It hurts, I know. I will help you get through this, I promise," he said covering her neck with gentle kisses.

Abi smiled. She sat quietly for a few more minutes then turned and faced Ben. "Ben," she said, then stopped hesitating.

"What is it Abi?"

She stared into his eyes then said, "I've been thinking the past few days about my life, our lives. And I am not sure I want to do it anymore. I think I want out."

Ben felt panic enter his heart, wondering what she means. "Are you sorry you married me?" he asked. 

Abi looked up at him confused. "No. What ever gave you that idea?" she started laughing a little. "I'm sorry honey," she said. "I meant I don't think I want to be precept any more. I will never regret marrying you. I love you."

"Leaving the legacy?" asked Ben. "I thought you loved the work you do."

"I did. But after all that has happened lately I wonder if I'm being fair. Especially on the children. And what about our unborn child?" she asked. "How can I put him or her in danger? I don't know Ben, it just seems wrong now. I haven't made up my mind yet, but I was wondering what you might think."

Ben looked at her for a moment then said, "I will support your decision, no matter what it will be. But Abi, you have to be sure that the step you take is not something you will regret."

"I haven't decided yet," she said. "We need to handle this demon first, then I would like us to go somewhere for a week or two. Just you and me, so I can give it more thought."

"Ok," was all Ben said. He was holding her in his arms and suddenly said, "Well actually I've been having some thoughts like that about my work."

Abi looked up at him. She was not surprised. She knew how much he suffered about all the weird cases he helped her with. If it weren't for her help, which he had no idea about, he probably would have been fired by now. She "donated" a lot of money to the police force to keep him in it. She spoke to the police commissioner and told him if Ben was fired she will withdraw her donations and will never give them another cent. She knew he'd be angry with her if he ever found out. 

"You want to leave?" she asked. 

"I've been thinking about it. I figured I could come work for the legacy instead of Doron, but if you want out of it then…" he left it at that. 

"Well, once we solve this demon problem, we will go away somewhere and do some more thinking and talking about these issues. Ok?" she asked.

Ben smiled, "Sure," he said, "Can we go home now? I'm freezing even with this jacket and this thin shirt can't possibly warm you up."

Abi got up, Ben following her and they went into the car and drove home.

****

Back at the house

Nick, Phillip and Kristin were sitting in the living room talking and joking when Derek came in. 

"Hey boss, is everything ok?" asked Nick when he saw Derek's face. He was frowning. 

"I couldn't find anything about that demon in the legacy database. I hope Alex will have better luck on the net," he answered.

Abi and Ben entered the house and saw them all in the living room looking a bit frustrated. 

"Hey guys. Why the long faces?" asked Abi.

"I was unable to find anything about that demon we saw," said Derek. 

"That's ok dad. Why don't we leave it for today and start fresh tomorrow morning?"

"I guess so," he answered.

The evening went buy quietly, with everyone distracted by his or her own thoughts. A little after 10pm everyone retired to their rooms.

****

A few hours later

Abi tossed and turned in her sleep. She was having a bad dream and could not wake from it. Her moaning awoke Ben and he shook her a little trying to wake her up. "It's ok love," he called out to her, "Wake up, it's just a bad dream."

Abi opened her eyes and stared at him. She tried to shake the feeling of fear that engulfed her heart but was unable to. "I'm sorry I woke you Ben," she said.

"That's ok Abi. Want to talk about that dream you were having?"

Abi thought for a minute and realized she doesn't remember the dream. "Sorry Ben, I can't remember what it was. All I know is it scared me."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He did not allow himself to drift off back to sleep until he was sure Abi was sleeping again. She seemed to be peaceful so only then he let sleep take him over.

****

Next morning

Abi woke up looking at the still sleeping Ben. She smiled to herself feeling a bit more cheerful then yesterday.

She got up dressed and headed to the gym for a little workout. An hour later when she came back Ben was not in bed and she heard the water in the shower running. She decided to surprise him and join him for a shower. He was standing with his back to the door and she quietly slipped behind him and wrapped her hands around his wastes. Ben turned around in her embrace so he could see her face; he wrapped his arms around her as well, and then lowered his head for a deep kiss. They kissed for a few minutes under the hot water when Ben broke of the embrace saying, "I have to get finished and go to work. I have a meeting in less then an hour."

Abi reluctantly let him go. They finished the shower and got dressed heading down. Ben didn't even sit to eat breakfast he grabbed a cup of coffee and left. Abi had some pancakes and juice then headed to her office to see if she can dig out anything about the demon.

****

A while later – Abi's office

Abi was working on the computer when an email arrived. "Bingo," she said. Alex had sent her some stuff that matched the demon exactly. A Shape shifting demon. They were able to take the form of anyone they desired. Abi looked on and saw the way to trap such a demon. She started laughing. "I knew it," she said. 

A knock on her door startled her. "Come in," she said and he father came in. "Morning dad. Alex came through. She found the demon and the way to get rid of it."

"She did?" asked Derek. "That's great. So how do you get rid of it?"

"A crystal pyramid. You have to trap him in it."

Derek looked at her surprised. "Really?"

"Yes dad. I told you it's a trap."

"So you did. I'm gonna get some coffee, do you want me to get you anything?"

"No thanks dad."

Another knock was heard on the door. "Enter," she said, and Phillip came in.

"Abi, Derek. Good morning," he said.

"Morning Phillip. Anything I can do for you?" asked Abi.

"Can we talk in private?" he asked.

"Sure," she said looking at her father. Derek excused himself, mumbling about a need for coffee and left the two of them alone.

"Phillip?" asked Abi. "Is everything ok?"

"Not really. I need to ask a favor of you," he replied.

"Sure, anything I can do to help."

"Well, I've been thinking about all the things that you told me. About the judges and meeting Julia and Jimmy. Do you think you can take me to the other realm to talk to this judge?"

"Phillip, that is not something I'd advise. It's not that easy. I'm not even sure I can do that just because I want to. And it can be dangerous as well."

"Please Abi," he begged. "I think it is the only way I can get the answers I'm looking for."

Abi looked at him for a minute then said, "Ok. But we will need help. We have to have someone with us. Someone who can wake us, pull us out in case of danger, or if we stay too long."

"I'm sure Derek, or Kristin will be happy to help," said Phillip.

"I'm not sure my father will agree to that, but we can ask him."

Phillip followed Abi as she went into the kitchen to look for Derek. They found him, Kristin and Nick sitting there having coffee. She quickly told him about Phillip's request and asked if he would be willing to help them.

He looked at Phillip then at her. He did not like the idea and his face showed it, but he also knew Abi would do it with or without his help. "Ok," he said. "I'll help."

Nick looked at Abi and Phillip then suddenly asked, "Can I come with you as well? I really need to se Julia again. I need to talk to her. Please Abi."

Abi hesitated. Taking one person is ok, but two? She wasn't sure she could handle it. "Do you promise to do exactly as I say?"

"Yes," answered Nick.

"If I say it's time to go, then it's time to go. You will not argue with me. I can not force you to return. I need your promise on that Nick. You will not let me down will you?"

"No. I promise. What you say goes. I will do whatever you say. Cross my heart."

Abi thought for another second. "Ok," she said. "I need some time to get organized. Will you guys make some space in the living room? I think I'm gonna need your help as well Kristin."

"Anything I can do to help," said the young blond woman.

"Get the living room ready, and I'll meet you all in there in an hour," said Abi.

The three men went to the living room. "Kristin will you come with me? I need your help in getting some light mattresses and blankets."

Kristin followed Abi as requested. The two of them carried the needed stuff into the living room and the men organized it in the middle of the room as Abi requested.

She asked them that in an hour, before she returns, they will light up the circle of candles around the mattresses, but they also had to make sure they leave enough room for Derek and Kristin to sit inside the circle. Then she went upstairs to her room to get ready.

Abi meditated for a while, clearing her head of fears and inhibitions. She had to be totally relaxed if she wants to lead them in safely. After an hour she felt ready and went back down to join them in the living room.

She lay down in the middle of the circle. Nick and Phillip lay down as well. Each one on another side of her. "Guys, hold on to my hands," she asked of them. "Kristin, dad. I need you to hold Nick and Phillip's other hand in yours and the other hand on each of my shoulders. We will be in for 30 minutes no longer. If after 30 minutes we are not back pull us back. Dad you know how?"

"Yes Abi," answered Derek. 

"Good. Now I want you two to clear your heads and empty your minds. Try not to think of anything. Just let the darkness surround you for a while and feel me walk beside you. I will lead you throughout the darkness. You have to trust me. Ok? Are you ready?" she asked.

"I'm ready," said Phillip.

"Me too," said Nick.

The three of them closed their eyes and the two men did as Abi requested. Emptied their minds and held on to her hands tightly. They felt the darkness Abi spoke of, and couldn't see a thing. They felt Abi's hands and so they started walking in the dark with her. In a few seconds they found themselves inside the light. It was a big room. Filled with lights. On the farthest corner sat the three judges.

Abi led the two men forward towards them. 

"Abigail, what are you doing here? And why are those people with you? It is not their time. I do not see them on the list of arrivals."

"Sorry Othniel," said Abi. "These are friends of mine. Father Callaghan and Nicholas Boyle. They need to ask a few questions."

"Well, I don't usually allow it, but if an angel bothers to bring a person in here then it must be an important issue. Go a head, start asking," said Othniel.

Phillip stepped forward and was the first to speak. "I am a priest, a man of god. But I am also in love with a woman. I wish to know if being a man of the cloth is what god wishes of me. Is that my destiny?"

"Well father, are you a god fearing man?" asked the judge.

"Indeed I am. I am committed to god and Jesus. But I love a woman. How can I serve god if I feel these emotions in me?" 

"Father, god never intended people to suffer. You bring it on yourselves. It is not a sin to love a woman. Priesthood is not for everyone. If you believe in god and Jesus, there is no reason for you not to marry and have children. You must follow your heart, but also abide god's rules. As long as you stay loyal to god and your wife, you will enjoy his blessing."

Phillip was amazed. He did not expect this. Actually he thought he would be reprimanded for asking that question, but he had to know. He felt as if a big load was lifted from his heart and a feeling of pure love came over him. 

"Thank you," he said and stepped backward taking Abi's hand back into his. 

"Now Mr. Boyle what is your question?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen**

Abi let go of Nick's hand so he can step forward and ask his question.

"May I have Julia back?" asked Nick.

"Nick," called out Abi startled by his question. She let go of Phillip and stepped forward to stand in front of him. "This is not why I brought you here. You can't ask that. I thought you wanted to talk to Julia." 

"I still do, but I figured I just ask."

Abi looked at Othniel to see his response to that question.

"I'm sorry young man. Julia is needed here, sending her back is not something I can do. It was god's will that brought her here, I can not defy god's will. I can however allow you to spend some time with her, resolve unfinished issues you have between you two," said Othniel.

"I'd like that very much," said Nick whispering, and then out of nowhere Julia appeared in the room. Nick moved closer to her and in a moment she was in his arms in a big embrace. She smiled as he held her tight and then looked at Abi.

"Hi Abigail. You don't have to stay, I will make sure he will be returned safe."

"Ok," answered Abi, and headed back with Phillip the way they came in. it was Dark again and the next thing, they were waking up back in the legacy living room. 

Derek saw Abi and Phillip waking up and tried to bring Nick back as well. 

"Don't dad. He is with Julia. She will make sure he gets back here safe. Don't worry."

Phillip and Abi got off the mattresses. Phillip looked at Kristin and then something hit him. He has no idea how she feels about him. He didn't want to say something rush and mess up their friendship. He felt a little light headed and sat on the sofa. 

"Phillip, is everything ok?" asked Kristin.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy."

"Did you get the answers you needed?" she continued asking.

"I did," he then paused and after a minute said, "Kristin, I'm sorry. I did get answers, but I'm afraid I have to give it some thought. You know, let things sink in. I need some time to digest all this new information and feelings I have. I'm not sure yet what my way will be. I need some time."

"That's ok Phillip," said Kristin a bit stressed but she did not want to push him. "When you feel ready to tell me, I'll be there for you."

"Thank you Kristin. You are a true friend."

Abi also felt a little dizzy and Derek helped her get her balance back. She looked at him then at the other couple and said, "Let's get out of here and let Nick sleep for a while."

"He's asleep?" asked Phillip. "You mean this was all a dream? Were we asleep during all this?"

"Not exactly. What we experienced is astral travel. It's not exactly sleep. More like deep meditation," explained Abi. "Ok, let's get out of here so we won't disturb Nick and I'll explain it to you."

All three followed Abi out of the living room and into the kitchen. She put some coffee and tea on the table and started to explain, as best she could, what it was they experienced.

"Ok. You are aware that the human body has all kinds of energies. Seven, to be exact. One of those energies is called astral projection or travel. When we sleep or meditate the astral body leaves us. It stays attached in some form but it still leaves the body. During meditation you experience the same thing. Many times our dreams are messages. People just don't pay enough attention to them, or do not remember them."

"So this was not a dream? Everything we just saw was real?" asked Phillip.

"Yes," said Abi. "With the astral energy you can go anywhere you want. And when you wake up this energy returns back into your body."

"Wow. I had no idea," said Kristin.

"It's just some things I learnt from healers. Energy healers," said Abi.

"Abi, are you sure Nick will be ok alone in there?" asked Derek.

"If Julia promised she'll bring him back, she will bring him back safe. Now if you'll all excuse me, I have some work to do in my office."

Kristin left the kitchen as well following Abi. "Abi, did you hear what was told to him?" she asked.

"You mean Phillip? Yes. I heard the answer, but I cannot tell you about it Kristin. It has to come from Phillip. You will simply have to wait till he makes up his mind. I think he is not quite sure how to handle things. But he'll come around. Everything will be ok," she said squeezing Kristin's arm gently then left her and got into her office.

Kristin didn't want to return to the kitchen. She didn't want Phillip to see her in her disturbed state of mind so she went upstairs to her room.

Derek didn't ask Phillip anything about his experience. He knew the question and he also knew the answer. He realized how confusing this must be to the young priest, having his beliefs suddenly shaken. He excused himself and went to see if he can help Abi in what ever it was she had to do in her office.

Phillip felt he needed to be alone with his thought and the new emotions he was going through, so he just stayed in the kitchen having another cup of tea.

**Nick and Julia**

Nick couldn't let go of Julia once she appeared. She had to push him away. "Let's go someplace more private," she said.

Nick held on to her hand and followed her. She led him outside of the room into a beautiful garden where they found a small bench, sat down and started talking.

"God Julia, I missed you so much," said Nick. "Not a day goes by when I don't think of you."

"I know Nick, I know. I'm trying to keep an eye on you as well as to Abi. I worry about you all the time."

"I'm sorry Julia," he said.

"Sorry for what Nick?"

"Sorry for not being there on time to save you. I should have never let you go alone. Derek should have never made us split up."

"Nick, stop it. It was not Derek's fault. It was not your fault. It just something that had to happen. I am needed here. I miss you too. Every day. And I take a look on you when ever I can."

"I, I had to come here. I need to tell you something," said Nick not sure how to say what's on his heart.

"Go on Nicky. You can tell me anything. It's still me."

"I loved you so much Julia. I loved you then, I love you still. I don't think I will ever be able to stop loving you."

"I know Nick. I loved you too. It's just not our time."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I loved you when you were alive. That is my biggest regret. I just needed you to know. After the last time, you know when you and Jimmy brought Abi back…."

"It must have been really hard for you to see me," said Julia compassion in her voice.

"It was. It actually broke me. I started drinking when we got back to San Francisco. I think I scared them all."

"I know Nick," said Julia. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders, and he felt strange. A wave of hot energy ran through his body. He felt a little weak and light headed, and was glad for the support of Julia's arm. 

They sat there for a while longer, talking as much as possible, until Julia said it was time for him to return to the world of the living. Reluctant, but remembering his promise to Abi, Derek and the others, he followed her back into the room where Othniel was still sitting.

The judge approached Nick, put an arm on his shoulder and said, "Young man, you two will meet again. I'm afraid it will not be in this lifetime. But I promise you will end up together in another one. That is all I can tell you."

Julia went with Nick through the Darkness until they reached the living room. Nick woke up abruptly and found Julia still there by his side.

"You heard the judge," she said. "We will meet again and be together. Take comfort in that and go on with your life Nicky. I love you."

"I will. I promise." He looked deeply into her beautiful blue eyes. "I will always love you, no matter what. There will always be a place in my heart that is yours and yours alone."

"Same with me," she said, letting go of his hands. "I have to go back now." She turned to walk away then turned around and said, "Phillip needs you Nick. He will need a friend in the next few weeks and months. He is a bit confused and unsure. Be there for him."

"I will," said Nick and watched Julia as she disappeared. He felt as if a big load has been lifted of his shoulders. He will remember this day forever. Remembering his promise to help Phillip, he went looking for the young priest, and found him in the kitchen. Nick purred himself some coffee and sat next to Phillip. "Need to talk?" he asked.

"Did you and Julia straiten things?" asked the priest in return.

"I guess so. I will miss her forever, and she will always have a special spot in my heart."

"But are you ready to move on with your life?" questioned Phillip.

"Yes I am. Are you?" asked Nick.

"I don't know yet. I need time to process all that has happened. I don't know yet what it is I'll do."

"Well, I just wanted to tell you, if you need a sympathetic ear or anything…." Said nick

"Thank you Nick. I really appreciate that. However, right now I need to get through some of the things by my own. I need to figure out what it is I really want. I'll just take it one day at a time, and see what time will bring for me."

Nick raised his hand and gently squeezed the priest's shoulder then took his coffee and left him alone.

**Abi's office**

Derek knocked on the door, "Abi, may I come in?" he asked.

"Sure dad," she replied. 

"Is everything all right?" he asked.

"Everything is fine, I just thought Phillip could use some time alone."

"Yes, me too," said her father.

"And Nick is back," said Abi.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Julia was just here. She told me he is back. She also said he will never drink again, that she took care of that."

"That's good to hear. Did she say anything more?"

"She said he is finally ready to move on."

"That is wonderful," said Derek. "So what are you working on dear?"

"Friday's dinner, and I'm gonna need to convert one of the rooms down here into a bed room for Ethaniel. For a while anyway, until he makes a full recovery. Will you stay here till then dad? Till the dinner I mean?"

"Actually, I came in here to tell you I will be leaving back to San Francisco tomorrow. I have been a way too long. And Alex called, there is a new case and she needs me."

"Well, can you leave Nick here for a few more days? I will need him to get rid of the demon. I mean that's what I saw in my visions."

"Sure. Do you think this demon will make his attack soon?"

"Yes dad. By the end of this week. I feel it."

"Ok then. Nick can stay here for as long as you need him." He was about to leave but turned back and said, "That was a very hard thing to do. Must have needed a lot of energy to pull this off. You must be tired. You should get some rest."

"I'm fine dad. Really. It was not so bad."

"Ok. I'll see you later," he said and left the room.


	18. Chapter 18

****

Chapter eighteen

The Next morning Derek was taken to the airport by Erick and flew back to San Francisco.

Nick seemed to be in a cheerful mood and since Phillip preferred to be alone most of the time he and Kristin got to know each other better, and spent most of the time together exploring various areas of the small but beautiful country.

The demon did not show his face just yet, but Abi was sure he was gonna appear and soon. 

The members of the house have all returned to their homes. They knew the demon would only strike once and at the only place that matters, the legacy house. 

****

Friday Morning

On Friday morning Abi went to the hospital to release Ethaniel and bring him home.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully entering Ethaniel's room. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Hey Abi. I feel fine. Are they letting me out of here today?"

"Yes. I spoke to Dr. Gruner, she'll be here any second with your release papers, and we can go home."

"Thank you Abi," he said.

"For what?" she asked surprised.

"For all the help, for caring, for being here every day so I won't feel so alone. Just thank you for being my friend."

"You're most welcome old friend. I have to admit I don't know how I would have gotten along if you hadn't recovered. The house will not be the same with out you," she said sitting on the bed next to him holding his hands.

"Hey Lizi," she heard him say to the Dr. who came in. 

"Morning Ethaniel. How are you feeling today?" asked the Dr.

"I'm great. I just want out. I wanna go home."

"Hi Abi." Greeted the Dr.

"Hi Lizi. By the way, as long as you're here, are you coming to dinner tonight?" asked Abi.

"Yes. I cleared my schedule, and I'll be happy to have dinner with you guys."

"Good," said Abi. "Can I take this guy home now?"

"Sure. You can leave just as soon as one of the nurses gets here with the wheelchair." She barely finished her sentence when a nurse rolled in a wheel chair. 

Abi and the nurse helped Ethaniel into the chair and he was wheeled out to Abi's car. On the way they ran into Dr. Gordon. 

"Hello Mrs. Adler," he greeted.

"Dr. Gordon, how are you?" asked Abi. She then remembered her invitation to dinner and asked, "Are you coming to dinner tonight?"

"Are you sure about that?" he asked.

"I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't sure Dr. Gordon," said Abi.

"Then why don't you just call me Mooli, or Samuel like most people do?"

"Ok, Mooli it is. I'll see you later then." She waved at him and went on with the nurse and Ethaniel to her car. Once out, they helped him in the car and soon were driving home.

"Abi, is everything ok?" asked Ethaniel since she was silent. They usually talked about all kinds of things when together. 

"I'm ok Ethaniel. Just have a few things on my mind," she said smiling at him.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"I'm afraid not. Not this time anyway. Just some personal stuff I'm going through. Thoughts and feeling I need to sort out," she replied.

"Ok," he said. "Just remember I'm here for you."

"I know. By the way, I noticed you called the Dr. Lizi. Is there something you wanna tell me about?" she asked.

"Well. She is really nice. When you were not here, she spent all her spare time with me. We talked a lot and gotten to know each other. She is from Los Angeles as well. We seem to have a lot in common."

"You like her?" asked Abi.

"I think so. I really would like to spend more time with her. And I know, you'll probably wanna check her out before things get to serious."

"I'm sorry Ethaniel. It is a necessity in our line of work," answered Abi.

"I know. I don't mind. You do what needs to be done. Just please don't make me do it. And I don't want to know anything you find out unless…. Well you know."

"Ok. I'll ask Eti and Erick to do the background check this time," said Abi.

When they got to the house Erick and Nick were waiting for them outside, and as soon as Abi stopped the car, they rushed over to help Ethaniel. 

"Hey guys, I'm not an invalid you know. I can walk," he said a bit amused. 

"We know. But you were seriously wounded. You need to take it easy, and we are here to help," said Erick giving his friend a big but gentle hug. 

The two men supported him as he walked slowly inside the house. He saw the wheel chair Abi got to help him get around until he will be able to walk by himself, and sat in it. Abi signaled him to follow her. 

"We converted this study into a temporary bedroom for you," she said as she showed him the room. 

"Thanks for all the trouble guys," he said.

"You are welcome," said Erick and Abi at the same time. They looked at each other and started laughing. Things seemed to be getting back to normal around the house. Abi left the three men alone and headed back to her office. She knew the staff was working on preparing the dinner and from experience, knew she had nothing to worry about. She sat at her desk and called Ben.

"Hi Abi," he said as he picked up the receiver.

"Hi Ben. I just called to remind you about dinner tonight. Please come home early. Don't be late," she asked of him.

"Honey its Friday. I only work half day today remember?" he said grinning.

"Oh, yes. I forgot," she said laughing. "Ok then. I'll see you later."

"Bye sweetie," he said and hung up the phone.

Abi sat in her office and felt unease for some reason. She couldn't say what was bothering her. She went into the control room and from there into the vault. She went in and picked up the crystal pyramid. She had no idea why but she felt she needs it to be by her side. 

****

Dinner time 7PM

Abi and Ben were the first to come down. Soon after Kristin Nick and Phillip joined them. Erick, Eti and their spouses joined shortly after. That only left Ethaniel. 

"Ben, would you go check on Ethaniel? See if he needs help getting dressed or something," asked Abi.

Ben did and a few minutes later came back rolling Ethaniel in his wheelchair.

"Ok. All we have to do is wait for our two guests and then we can get started," said Abi.

Not long after that, Dr. Samuel Gordon has arrived accompanied by Dr. Lizi Gruner.

"I didn't know you two are coming together," said Abi.

"We didn't. We met outside," said Lizi. 

Abi introduced the guests to the rest of the people and they all headed into the dining room.

Ethaniel noticed that Abi arranged the table so Lizi would sit next to him. Dr. Gordon was sitting between Ben and Nick, Phillip and Kristin sitting next to the latter. The rest set each next to his spouse. 

Abi started off dinner by making a toast. "I would like us all to make a toast to Ethaniel. Thank you for coming back old friend. Here's to your health," she said and everyone raised their glass and drank to that.

After that they all sat down and the staff, headed by Edna started serving dinner. The mood was good and everyone was talking and laughing. The food was excellent as Abi expected it to be. She knew Edna would not fail her. 

After the dinner dishes were cleared. Coffee and teapots were served. So were the deserts. The group continued their amusing conversation. 

Abi moved her leg closer to Ben's and felt the presence of the pyramid she hid under the table earlier. 

Edna came in and looked at the group of people and asked, "Is everything ok? Is there anything someone would like?"

"No thank you Edna. We are fine. You can go home now if you like," said Abi smiling, then turned back to the people around her.

Edna stood there for a minute and then approached Abi.

Abi raised her head. "Edna is everything ok?" she asked.

"Everything is fine bitch. Now die," said Edna and wrapped her hands around Abi's neck, pulling her from the chair to a standing position.

Surprised, Abi tried to fight the woman as hard as she could, but she was caught hard, and was feeling rather helpless. 

Ben got up and tried to release his wife from Edna's grip, but she threw him across the room as if he was a rag doll.

Nick took out his gun and shot the older woman, but it didn't seem to affect her. She suddenly let go of Abi, throwing her against the wall. Abi hit the wall and fell down to the floor. 

Dr. Gordon rushed over to help Abi. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked.

"That is not house keeper," said Abi. "That is a demon."

"A demon. You must be kidding. This is an outraged woman who lost her balance," said Mooli.

"What ever gets you through Mooli," said Abi. "Ben, the pyramid," she called out. 

Ben crawled under the table, where he knew Abi hid the pyramid. He grabbed it and then gathered the rest around him. Phillip kept praying through it all.

Ben stood next to Ethaniel, calling out to Philip and Nick. "Guys, we must hold the pyramid as Abi showed us before. And so they did. 

The pyramid started glowing. 

The demon was enraged now. The pyramid made him lose his human form and he appeared to all in his true look. It looked gruesome. It had three horns on its ugly red and black face. He had long claws, and it was tall, very tall. Its eyes were red and shiny. When he turned around you saw its back and long tail were covered with sharp fins. 

"No wonder he likes to shape shift," said Abi.

"Oh my god," said Mooli. 

"Oh god, what is this thing?" cried out Lizi.

Erick got up from his sit, seeing the demon was heading towards Abi again, and attacked it from behind with a knife that he saw on the dinner table. The demon was not affected by this attack. He just shook Erick off with no effort. 

Abi tried to get up with Mooli's help to get away from the demon, but neither one of them moved fast enough. He grabbed Abi by the neck again and turned around to face the others in the room. 

"Now you will watch her die," it said and threw her against the wall once more. Abi felt as if she was hit by a track. She was barely able to move. Mooli who was still standing there helped her up to her feet.

"Not dead yet you bitch," said the demon approaching her again. "I will kill you and your children. I will destroy you and your unborn child, and then I'll destroy your precious father. There will be no more Rayne's to interrupt me."

Abi reached her hand behind her back and under her sleeve, out of the demons sight. She pulled the gold dagger she had. With what power she had left in her, she threw the dagger at the demon. 

The dagger hit his shoulder, and it was the first time since the attack started that the demon showed any signs of pain.

"Now guys," she called out to Ben and the others.

They all raised up the pyramid as high as they could. Lizi and Mooli rushed over and helped Ethaniel stand up, supporting his weight with their bodies. 

The pyramid started glowing again. 

Abi stood up in front of the demon her back towards the men holding the crystal. She started walking backwards, "You want me you big ugly thing," she said, "Then come and get me."

She moved back farther and farther the demon following her. She stood in the middle of the men's group underneath the pyramid. The demon laughed.

"Do you think I'm that stupid?" he asked.

"No," said abi seeing Erick and Eti moving behind the demon. She stepped a little farther leaving the circle when Erick and Eti ran towards the demon pushing him into the circle. The light from the pyramid spread a little when the demon stood under it. He started screaming in pain and anguish. Then suddenly he disappeared. 


	19. Chapter 19

****

Chapter nineteen

Abi fell down to the floor, unable to support herself any more. Ben left the pyramid and ran to her. She was bruised and hurt. 

"Is it over?" asked Lizi.

"Yes, it's over," replied Ethaniel. "Will you check on Abi please?" he requested.

Lizi moved over to check the unconscious Abi. "Call an ambulance. We have to get her to the hospital," she said after a moment.

In a minute the ambulance arrived. Lizi and Ben got in with Abi, and were rushed to the hospital. As soon as they arrived, Abi was admitted to the ER. 

"The baby," said Ben. 

"What did you say?" asked Lizi.

"The baby. She's pregnant," he answered.

"I'll see what I can do Ben. But I can't promise anything," she said and disappeared into the examining room.

A few minutes later Nick arrived with Mooli and Ethaniel. "He insisted on coming," said Nick referring to Ethaniel.

"How is she Ben?" asked Ethaniel.

"I don't know yet. Lizi is with her now."

They all sat together waiting. Ben was worried sick. He felt helpless. He hated feeling like that. He now finally understood what Abi was telling him early this week. He realized why she is thinking of leaving the legacy. Although she really loved what she was doing and felt committed to it, there are other innocent souls involved. He started thinking maybe she has a point after all. They can afford to do what they choose. They are both rich people. 

It was almost two hours later when Lizi finally showed up. 

Ben immediately jumped to his feet. "Is she ok?" he asked. 

"Fortunately Ben the baby and mother are ok. Abi has a broken hand and lots of nasty bruises. But all and all she seems to be fine. I want to keep her here overnight to make sure nothing else is wrong. If all checks up tomorrow, she'll be able to go home. She is one lucky woman. Strong and brave. I still can't believe what happened tonight. But I worry about her, she seems to be taking this lightly."

"She is not taking these things lightly. She is probably trying to ease your mind Lizi," said Ethaniel. 

"He's probably right," said Ben. 

"Well," said Mooli, "I saw it and I still can't believe it. Do you guys do that often?"

"Not really," said Ethaniel.

"You can go in now Ben. She was asking for you when I left," said Lizi.

"Guys, I will stay here with Abi tonight. I think you better go home," said Ben.

"Come on guys. I'll buy you all some coffee," said Mooli. "I want to hear more about what you do."

Ethaniel called the house and informed the rest about Abi's condition. Then joined the rest. 

Ben stepped into Abi's room. He was shocked by how she looked. She was so pale and looked so fragile. She laid there quiet, staring at the ceiling. He moved closer and took her hand in his. 

Abi looked at him and smiled. "Ok, so I got knocked around a couple of times. That is no reason to look so gloomy." She said.

"Three times," he said.

"Ok, three times, between us, what's one more?" she said trying hard to sound light and amused. But she didn't fool him and she knew that. 

Ben sat down next to her. "You don't have to put up a front for me honey."

"I know," she said. "I just don't want to cry anymore. I just, I'm happy this is over and I'm ok. Sort of. But most of all our baby is ok." 

"Me too. I'm happy you are ok. I can't imagine my life without you. I was so afraid that last time, I really thought he killed you. God Abi. I love you so much," he said and leaned down to hold her closer to his heart. 

"I love you too Ben, but you're hurting me," she said giggling.

"I'm sorry," he said pulling back, tears in his eyes. 

"Don't you do this to me Benjamin Adler. If you start crying, I'll join you. And as I already said, I had enough of crying."

Her remark made Ben smile and he just sat there next to her, holding her hand. It wasn't long before she fell asleep. But he couldn't. He just sat there looking at her, never letting go of her hand.

****

Coffee shop

Lizi sat down next to Ethaniel, while Nick and Mooli sat opposite them. 

"I'm having great trouble believing what I saw tonight," said Mooli. "When I was first told that Abi is into weird stuff like demons and ghost fighting, I thought it was a stupid joke."

"Who told you about that?" asked Nick suspicious.

"I don't remember. Well actually I don't really know. I had a message left on my answering machine that I should check her out. More like check the children. Make sure it is safe to hand them over to their mother," answered Mooli. 

"That's rather strange," commented Ethaniel.

"I know. It's really strange. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I never would have believed it," said Mooli. 

Nick looked as if he was gonna say something but stopped himself. He wondered how much does this Dr. Gordon know about the Legacy, if at all. He didn't want to reveal any secrets. 

"So tell me about this strange line of work you chose for yourself," said Mooli to Ethaniel.

"We didn't choose anything. We are a foundation that deals in antiques. What you saw tonight was unusual even for us" lied Ethaniel. He also did not want to reveal too much. 

"Come on. Don't lie to me. I know what I saw. It didn't seem like you were lost or unaware. You guys knew exactly what to do," insisted Mooli.

"I'm sorry, but I can't really tell you anything more," said Ethaniel. "Now please stop asking so many questions."

"I guess I'll just have to wait for your boss to recover and ask her," Said Dr. Gordon.

"You leave Abi out of this," said Nick suddenly. "If you know what's good for you, you will leave this issue alone."

Mooli sensed the young man's anger. He felt he should fear this young man, and he did not want to take the risk of finding out just how dangerous Nick is. "Fine," he said. But in his heart he knew he would not stop until he finds out the truth.

Nick and Ethaniel looked at each other. They both knew this man would not stop questioning. They have to worn the others especially Abi to be aware of his tries.

They kept on drinking their coffee in silence, when suddenly they saw Mooli's face frowning. He looked as if he was in pain.

"Dr. Gordon, are you ok?" asked Lizi.

"I just have a bad migraine that's all. I think I should go and lie down for a while. Excuse me," he said and left the coffee shop heading to his office. I hate it when this happens he thought to himself. He didn't know what was happening to him. He has seen many specialists but there didn't seem to be any physical reason for these headaches. And farther more, he could not explain the images he saw when he got those headaches. All he knew was that it frightened him. He thought he was going crazy. He felt that if he'll continue to have these fits he will definitely lose his balance. Damn it. I'm a psychiatrist. I know I'm not imagining things. But how the hell else can I explain what is happening to me? he thought. I don't know how much longer I can take it. I must talk to Abi. I have the strangest feeling she will understand. God help me if I know why, but she is the only one who can help me. He entered his office took a few aspirins and lay down on the sofa. How the hell did I figure out she can help me? he thought. I don't know, but I just know she can. As soon as she gets better I'm gonna have to talk to her about this. 

Ethaniel and Nick sat with Lizi for a while longer. 

"I think you guys should follow Ben's advice and head home. You two look tired," she said.

"I really don't want to leave," said Ethaniel.

"How about if I promise to call you? I mean if anything changes? Right now she is sleeping peacefully, and Ben is with her. She is a lucky young woman. Tough and strong. She is going to be all right. I promise," said Lizi.

"Ethaniel, I think Lizi is right. Besides you need to rest as well. Spending the night here will not help your recovery," said Nick.

"No. It most certainly will not. Now as your doctor I order you to go home and get some rest. As I already said earlier. If she'll be ok by morning there is no reason to keep her here. And if so I'll let you know."

"Lizi," hesitated Ethaniel. 

"Yes," she said smiling.

"Nick will you excuse us for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure," said Nick smiling and went outsidethe coffee shop to wait for Ethaniel.

"What is it Ethaniel?" she asked a little worried.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to ask you, well, after all this is done, I mean after Abi comes home, and as soon as I can walk by myself, would you mind going out with me? You know a dinner, maybe a movie or something?" he asked.

Lizi smiled. She was hoping he would ask her out. She really liked him. "Sure," she said. "I'd love to."

"Good," said Ethaniel. "I'll call you soon."

"I'd be happy to hear from you," she said.

"I think I better go now. I think Nick is getting a little impatient," he said as he looked at the young man pacing outside the coffee shop.

"Ok, I'll walk you guys to the car," said Lizi and wheeled Ethaniel out of the place. When they got to the car and Ethaniel was seated she leaned down through the open window and kissed him on the cheek gently. Then feeling a little embarrassed about it, she left in a hurry back into the hospital.

Nick and Ethaniel drove back to the legacy house; "Do you think she'll be ok?" asked Ethaniel suddenly.

"You mean Abi? Yes I think she'll be fine. I don't think Lizi would lie to you. She's nice," answered Nick.

"Yes, I suppose so," said Ethaniel and kept quiet for the rest of the drive. When they got to the house Nick helped him out of the car; they said their goodnights and disappeared, each to his own room.

****

Later that night

Ben was awoken up by a strange noise. He got up and looked at his wife. She seemed to be having trouble breathing.

"Abi, honey, are you ok? Do you need a dr.?" he asked.

She looked at him. She seemed so tired. "I'm sorry Ben," she said.

"Sorry about what honey?"

"Sorry to leave you," she said and closed her eyes. A second later Ben heard the shocking sound the monitor checking her heart beat made. It went flat and started its long buzz. He was shocked and couldn't move.

Within a few seconds Lizi was in with some other nurses and doctors. "Get him out of here," she said.

Two nurses pushed Ben and forced him out of the room. He was num. He couldn't move or say a word. He just stood there waiting, staring at Abi's door. 

A few minutes later Lizi came out. She looked at him for a minute then said, "I'm sorry Ben. We did everything we could. I'm really sorry, but she's gone. Abi is dead."

Ben looked at her as if he didn't understand what she was saying. "No," he said. "She can't be dead."

Lizi put her arm around him and said, "I'm sorry Ben."

"No," he screamed. "No. You go back in there and bring her back." 

"I can't Ben," said Lizi.

"No, nnnnooooooooooo," he screamed and fell down to his knees onto the floor crying miserably.


	20. Chapter 20 - The End

****

Chapter twenty

Ben's cries made her return into the room. He was sitting on the chair his head lying on the bed. He was crying and screaming, "No, no. This can't be." 

He's cries frightened her. She thought maybe he was just now feeling the pain of the demon's attack, but it seemed to be more then that. She approached the bed and put her hands on his shoulders shaking him a little. "Ben, wake up," she said. 

Ben awoke and opened his eyes widely. He looked around and saw Abi holding on to his shoulders. He stared at her for a minute. "Abi, is that really you?" he asked.

"Yes honey. It's me. What happened?"

"God," he said. "You were dead. Lizi came and told me you died."

"I'm not dead my love. I'm right here," she answered. 

Ben buried his face in her body and cried, "it was so real. I thought I lost you forever."

Abi sat on the bed in front of him and held his head on her knees, caressing his hair gently. "I'm here baby. I'm not dead. I wasn't hurt that bad. Lizi told you I'll be ok."

Ben just couldn't control himself. He kept on crying. He suddenly raised his head, got up and held on to her as tight as he could, afraid of letting go. Abi was in pain but she did not say a word. She hugged him back trying to get him to calm down but her efforts were in vain. Eventually she rang the nurse's bell, and a nurse came in immediately.

"Can you get Dr. Gruner in here?" asked Abi.

"Of course Mrs. Adler," said the nurse and paged the Dr..

Lizi came in and saw Ben still whimpering in Abi's arms. "What happened?" she asked.

"He had a nightmare. He thought I was dead, and I can't get him to calm down. He scares me. Can you do something to help him?" asked Abi.

"Sure. I'll be right back," said Lizi and left the room. She returned with a syringe. "It's a mild sedative. It will calm him down and make him sleep for a while," she said to Abi.

Abi was still holding on to him when he finally remembered she is hurt and he was probably hurting her by his tight hug. "I'm sorry Abi," he said while Lizi was injecting him. 

"Sorry about what Ben? You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one who should be sorry for putting you through this all ordeal."

"No, I mean I'm sorry for hurting you. I forgot you are injured. I just needed to feel you by my side. Needed to be sure you are truly here."

"I'm here baby. I'm not going anywhere," said Abi caressing his head and covering him with light kisses. 

Lizi and Abi helped Ben into the other bed in the room. He lay there not letting go of Abi's hands. Abi sat down on the bed beside him until he fell asleep. She hugged him and kissed his lips gently, then went back to sleep as well. 

Ben slept peacefully the rest of the night. Lizi called Mooli and told him about what happened. She asked if he could come down next morning to talk to the couple and evaluate their state of mind. She had been affected and scared to death, and she was sure Abi and Ben were too. Even thogh Abi tried not to let it show. 

****

Next morning

Abi woke up and immediately looked around for Ben. She saw him still asleep on the other bed and then remembered the events on the previous night. She got out of bed and headed toward him. He was sleeping peacefully. She was so scared of the way he acted last night. He was always so strong and he saw her fight demons before. She had no idea it would affect him so bad this time. Probably because we're married and I'm carrying our child, she thought. 

She sat there staring at Ben for a while longer, when Lizi and Mooli came in. 

"Abi, you're awake. How are you this morning?" asked Lizi. 

"I'm ok," said Abi, "Its Ben I'm worried about."

"Which is why I asked Mooli to stop by. Although he is a child psychiatrist I thought maybe you two can talk to him and work out what happened last night," said Lizi.

"Thank you both, but can it wait? I mean can we do it later? Maybe this afternoon at our home? After we've had enough time to get organized?" asked Abi.

Mooli took a look at her and Ben. "Ok," he said. "I'll come over around 4pm. Is that ok?"

"Sure," said Abi. "Can we get out of here now?" she asked Lizi.

"Yes. Do you want me to call the house and ask someone to come pick you guys up?" asked Lizi.

"Yes please. That would be great," answered Abi trying to wake Ben up. "Ben, Honey. Get up my love. We're going home soon."

Ben opened his eyes. He looked at Abi who was leaning over him and before she could say a word, he pulled her down to his chest and kissed her deeply. She lay on top of him smiling. "Come on honey. Wake up. Let's go home," she said.

Ben pushed her gently off and got up himself. They waited for Lizi to return with their release papers when Nick came in the room.

"Hi Guys," he said giving Abi a hug. "So great to see you up and about Abi. I was so afraid for you last night."

"As you can see, we are both ok," said Abi smiling.

"Yes. I've come to take you two home," said Nick.

Lizi came in at that moment with the papers. "Signed and delivered," she said. "You can now get out of here."

Both Abi and Ben smiled at her remark and followed her and Nick to the door. 

"Thanks Lizi," said Abi. "For everything."

"You're welcome," answered the young Dr. "Abi," she said suddenly, "Is it ok if I go out with Ethaniel?"

"Of course," said Abi, "You really need to talk to him about it, not to me."

"You have no problem with that then?" asked Lizi.

"Not at all. I think it's great. I've wanted Ethaniel to find someone for a long time," replied Abi.

Lizi just nodded as the three of them headed out of the hospital. 

****

At the house

When they arrived home everyone greeted them warmly. 

"We were only gone one night," said Abi to them all.

"Well, but we were worried about you. Is this thing gone for good?" asked Phillip.

"Yes. It's gone. It is trapped in the crystal forever," said Abi.

"That's great news," said Kristin. 

Nick looked at the couple and then he said, "Abi, I'm sorry to do this to you when you just get home, but Derek called. He needs Kristin and me back in San Francisco ASAP. We have to leave."

"That's ok Nick. If you are needed then you must leave. Did you tell him about what happened?" 

"He already knew," said Nick. "But he said, you'll be ok. And that's what got us relaxed. We knew we can trust his feelings."

"Good old dad," said Abi. "So when are you guys leaving?" 

"As soon as Erick gets here and drives us to the airport," said Phillip.

"You are leaving too Phillip?" asked Abi.

"Yes. It's time for me to go back as well. Besides Derek said he needs me too."

"Ok. I'm gonna miss you guys very much. But have a safe trip. I hope we meet again soon, under better circumstances," said the young precept. She then turned to Ben and said, "Honey, I'm starved."

Ben smiled and said, "Then lets go into the kitchen and I'll see what I can do to feed you my sweet wife."

Erick arrived at the house just as she hugged each of the three guests and bid them goodbye. They all followed him and soon were gone. 

"The house is gonna be so quiet," said Abi.

"Good," said Ben. "I'll finally have you all to myself again."

They ate some and went upstairs. They took a long hot shower together, being careful not to wet Abi's cast. After that they sank into their bed. Abi looked at her husband asking, "Will you make love to me?

"Are you sure honey? Maybe we should wait a while for your body to have a chance to recover?" asked Ben.

"I'm sure. I need you. Besides I only have a broken hand and some little bruises. Its not that bad."

"You have more then a few bruises," he said but as he saw her disappointed look he held her closer and kissed her deeply. "If you are sure," he said kissing her again placing himself gently on top of her, "Your wish is my command."

Abi laughed at his statement. "I love you," she said. 

He smiled at her, "I love you too," he said and soon they were both moaning in passion and excitement.

****

4pm that afternoon

Abi and Ben woke up a little before their appointment with Mooli. They got dressed and went downstairs waiting for him.

"Hi," said Abi as she opened the door for him. "Let's go in my office, it will give us privacy," she said.

Mooli looked at the coup. They looked fresh and relaxed. "I honestly don't know where to start," he said. "I doubt you two need my help. Seems you know what you are facing. You did not look surprised when all hell broke loose, and you knew exactly what to do."

"Yes. You are right Dr. Gordon," said Ben. "We knew what we were up against."

"Are you ok about that?" asked the Dr..

"Yes," said Abi. "We've done it before. Now why don't we talk about the real reason you're here?"

"I can't explain," he said, "But I have a feeling you will be able to help me. No one else has been able to."

Abi got up from her seat and approached him. She took his hands in hers. She started getting images. Mooli was surprised; he was getting those images as well. 

"What the hell was that?" he said releasing his hands from Abi's.

"That my friend it your gift. You are a natural psychic," said Abi. "Do you see images that are unexplained and while you get those images do you get migraines?"

"Yes, how did you know?" he asked.

"I saw it. And frankly I have those as well. I would like to make some tests," she said. "Are you enjoying your work?" she asked him.

"Well, I love children, but lately its getting harder and harder to face them. I can't take the pain anymore. I think I'm too sympathetic to them. I've been thinking of quitting my job."

"And I need someone," she said. I lost one of my workers and need to replace him. You with your sight can be a big addition and a great help."

"What is it you do?" asked Mooli.

"Well, I'd have to run some tests and do a background check before I can let you know all the details. But if you are interested we can get started on the process right away."

"I think so," he answered.

"Ok, we will do the tests first and after the background check is finished we will talk again and see where we go from there. Ok?" asked Abi.

"Ok," he said. 

****

Two weeks later

Over the last two weeks Abi and Ethaniel both had time to heal. Mooli's background check was fine and after he said he was ready for what comes, Abi told him all about the legacy and although he was shocked at what he heard he was willing to come and work with them. Abi started teaching him how to take the visions and not fight them, explaining that fighting them only makes the headaches worse. She and Ben also had time to plan their honeymoon and the day has finally come when they were ready to leave.

On the morning they were supposed to leave both Abi and Ben went into her office and wrote some letters, which they sealed in envelopes.

"Ethaniel, will you be ok handling this place alone?" asked Abi as they were about to leave.

"Don't worry so much Abi. We will be fine. Eti and Erick are here as well. And we also have Mooli now. We will be ok."

"If anything happens, call me guys," she said.

"Don't worry, we have both your cell phone numbers. If we need you we will call," said Erick giggling.

Just as they were about to go out the door Abi and Ben felt they could no longer ignore the issue. Abi handed Ethaniel the two letters they have written.

"Ethaniel," she said hesitantly. She looked at Ben smiled and then started again, more firm now.

"Ethaniel, if Ben and I are not back in two weeks, will you make sure these letters will be delivered to the people whose names are written on the envelopes?"

"Abi, what are those letters?" he asked looking at the envelopes. One had William Sloan written on it, and on the other was Ben's boss's name. 

Abi thought for a minute then said, "These are our resignation letters. If we decide not to come back in these two weeks I will call you and ask you to deliver those letters."

"Abi, you can't mean this," said Ethaniel and the rest. 

"We do. We are not totally sure yet. This trip is not just for our honeymoon. We will take this time to decide weather or not we want to go on as now. I'm sorry."

"Ethaniel," said Ben, "We are not sure yet if we will return or not. We have a lot to think of. We will let you know first. I promise." Then turning to Abi he said, "Come on love, we have to get moving."

"Bye guys," said Abi to her house members. She was sad to leave but she and Ben needed this time for them selves. They have a lot of things to go through.

"Goodbye Abi. Bye Ben," said Ethaniel. He didn't want Abi to leave her position as precept, but he knew, after the past few months she needs the rest. He hoped she'd come to the right decision. 

Abi and Ben left the house waving to everybody and soon were gone from sight. Ethaniel and the rest went back into the house. He shut the door behind him wondering what the next two weeks will bring at the end.

****

Abi and Ben 

"Alone at last," said Ben

"Yes, alone for two whole weeks," answered Abi smiling at him as he was driving. She lay her head on his shoulder. He stopped for a minute at the side of the road. "I love you so much," he said. "No matter what these weeks will bring we will always be together."

"Yes we will," she said. "Always. Now are we gonna stand here all day or are you gonna drive to that special place we'll be having our honeymoon in?"

Ben smiled and started the car driving off.

The end (For now)


End file.
